L'allergie de Draco Malfoy
by Crazy-Aiko
Summary: "L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?" DM/HP, BZ/RW.
1. Prologue

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction, ce monde appartient à J.K Rowlings, *She's my god.*

**Pairing: **Drarry... Parce qu'on les aime ces petits...

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici un petit prologue, simple mais efficace, qui en dit long sur ce qu'il va suivre.

Le langage de cette fanfiction sera assez cru, même si j'ai essayé au maximum de passer cette petite fanfiction, comme une histoire, qu'on lirait avant de dormir le sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prologue:**

Tout le monde savait ou pensait savoir à peu près tout sur Draco Malfoy,

Il était célibataire mais pas pour autant en manque de serviteurs avec qui passer une nuit, - Oui, les élèves de Poudlard étaient ses serviteurs, normal non?- Aucuns ne l'intéressait.

Il était intelligent, riche, célèbre, d'une arrogance unique, et incroyablement sexy. Sans compter son corps de rêve, son visage d'ange, et ses cheveux soyeux qui semblaient représenter des orbes blancs flotter dans le ciel... Enfin bref, l'homme idéal.

Pourtant!

On savait aussi, que malgré cet air angélique, ce sang pur était imbuvable, tout le temps! Lorsqu'il était heureux, il était imbuvable, lorsqu'il était triste, il était imbuvable, lorsqu'il était énervé il était imbuvable, et même lorsqu'il était normal, il était imbuvable.

C'était sa façon d'être après tout, bien qu'elle déplaise à un nombre croissant de petits sorciers sans cervelle.

Mais une chose n'avait encore jamais été découverte sur lui.

Un Malfoy POUVAIT être allergique. Vous avez bien lu, lui, ALLERGIQUE!

Et pour être allergique, ça il l'était! Allergique à Potter! Tout à fait! Oui, c'est possible, oui, son allergie ne s'est provoquée que depuis une semaine, 47 heures et 24 minutes, oui, et alors? C'est possible ça, non? Non?

Bon d'accord, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le fait d'être "allergique", mais il n'y avait que cette raison qui expliquait son comportement de ces derniers jours.

Et quel comportement! Totalement contradictoire avec son rang social et ses manières de Prince...

...

Les symptômes étaient troublants...

Il avait chaud, très chaud à chaque fois qu'il croisait Potty, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il le voyait d'une nouvelle façon, il avait envie de l'enlacer, de le serrer fort contre lui, de lui murmurer des mots doux, de l'embrasser... Envie de s'exploser la tête contre le mur lorsqu'il le voyait avec sa rousse...

Comment ça, ça ne ressemble pas à de l'allergie? Sales moldus! Vous n'avez jamais vu en œuvre l'allergie des sorciers alors ne parlez pas! D'ailleurs lui non plus, mais ça, c'était un secret.

Qu'avez-vous osé prononcer? Infâme sang de bourbes!

De la jalousie? N'importe quoi! Et même si au grand jamais cela RESSEMBLAIT à de l'amour, ou de la jalousie, c'était de l'allergie. De l'a-ller-gie je vous dis! Il n'y avait que ça, que de l'allergie.

Mais comment l'allergie était arrivée? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était là.

Quoique...

En fait, si, il avait une vague idée là-dessus. Tout avait commencé par cette satanée pluie. Une pluie, c'est génial, ça mouille les poufsouffles en chaleur, ça détruit le maquillage des petites serdaigles en manque, j'ai nommé Cho Chang, ça empêche les gryffondor de jouer au quidditch, et ça donne un air encore plus bandant à Potter... Enfin chiant, oui c'est ça, chiant à Potter.

Et donc, cette fameuse pluie, s'était déversée en plein match de quidditch, un match opposant Gryffondors à Serpentards, comme par hasard. Ce fameux hasard fit aussi que Potter glissa de son balais et tomba sur le pauvre Draco en plein vol, et qu'un baiser très rapide fut échangé, et là, là l'allergie est arrivée! Sinon il n'aurait pas eu les joues si rouges et cette chaleur grandissante à travers tout son corps, ni cette envie de... Baiser Potter.

Réflexion faite, il devait détruire cette allergie. Bonne idée... Oui excellente même.

* * *

><p>Jouons à un jeu, transformer toutes les «allergies" en amour, et les «amours" en allergie, intéressant non?<p>

Oui, c'est court, très court, mais ce n'est que le petit prologue! J'espère que vous en voulez plus, une petite review?

**Aiko**


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **J.K Rowlings est l'unique, et oh combien chanceuse personne à pouvoir identifier les personnages de cette fanfiction comme les siens, je ne suis que la petite perverse qui les mets dans des situations pas possibles.

**Pairing: **Drarry RAYYYE!

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici mes chers lectrices/ lecteurs, la suite du tout mini riquiqui prologue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci pour tout ceux ou celles qui m'ont mit un commentaire, je n'y réponds que directement sur les profils, si jamais vous voudriez une réponse et n'ayez pas de compte donnez moi votre adresse mail ou blog et j'y répondrais.

**Remerciements: **À Naixy, ma Correctrice/ Sorte de bêta qui gère de la fougère!

_Ce chapitre est destiné à ma petite blondinette._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1: **Éliminer l'allergie, éliminer Potter de ma vie.

.

Plus de 30 minutes et 56 secondes que Draco essayait de faire rentrer dans la petite tête de Blaise l'idée qu'il y ait une très grande chance qu'il soit allergique à la seule personne sur terre qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. C'est-à-dire Potter.

Le sang-mêlé n'arrivait toujours pas à rentrer l'information, c'était à se demander si son cerveau n'était pas touché par le fait qu'il ait une mère sang de bourbe, ça expliquerait bien des choses... À bien y réfléchir, il faudrait qu'il vérifie ça dans un de ses livres pour sang-purs dévoués.

« Bon, c'est bon laisse tomber Blaise ! »

Ça le fatiguait. Déjà que parler de Potter ne lui plaisait pas, mais imaginons que quelqu'un les dérange pendant cette discussion sur l'élu, en pleine salle commune, et aille répéter sa si grande faiblesse à tout Poudlard ? Il ne s'en remettrait jamais, sa réputation en prendrait un coup.

« Attends, attends Draco, je résume, tu es allergique à Potter, ce qui est impossible mais passons...

- Bien sûr que si c'est possible Blaise ! Merde, ce que tu peux être bouché !»

Et voilà c'était reparti ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si impossible que ça d'être allergique de quelqu'un du jour au lendemain ! C'est arrivé à plein de monde, par exemple... Beaucoup de monde!

« Oui c'est ça c'est ça... Et tu penses que la meilleure façon de détruire cette allergie est... d'éviter Potter?

- Exactement.»

Merlin, Blaise était sur la bonne voie!

« Ecoute Draco, on va reprendre depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match de Quidditch exactement ?»

En fait non.

« On en a déjà parlé.

- Oui je sais mais je veux que tu m'en reparles ! »

Le cerveau est grièvement atteint, il le savait !

« Blaise, j'en ai marre de parler de ça.

- S'il-te-plaît Draco.

- Bon, très bien ! Pour la dernière fois, c'est bien comprit ? J'étais sur mon balai, et je cherchais le vif d'or comme tout attrapeur qui se respecte...

Il pleuvait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et j'y voyais franchement rien. A un moment un grand bruit a retenti, le genre de bruit terrifiant, tu vois ? Bien que je n'aie pas eu peur, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur. Je dis ça pour les pauvres abrutis de l'équipe qui ont fait un bond sur leurs balais... »

Blaise lève un sourcil sceptique, le blond haussa les épaules, se mit une main dans ses cheveux défaits de tout gel depuis la fin de la guerre, puis reprit calmement.

« Enfin bref, j'ai levé les yeux vers la source du bruit, et j'ai vu quelqu'un me tomber dessus, et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était Potter.

Mon rythme cardiaque à augmenter, et là, je me suis dit "Pas Potty". »

Nouveau sourcil sceptique de la part de Blaise.

Ce geste eut l'effet de tendre encore plus le Prince des Serpentard.

« Un genre de réflexe d'allergie Anti-Potter sûrement ! » Se défendit le Blond.

« Et ?

- Et j'ai... Son corps qui m'est tombé dessus, voilà c'est ça. »

Raclement de gorge simultané des deux garçons, l'un était ironique, l'autre honteux, allez savoir pour qui.

« Le sol était pas très loin de nous, j'ai lancé un rapide sort pour éviter la chute et on est tombés, c'est tout.

- Non ce n'est pas tout et tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes restés quelques minutes sans bouger c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Mais il lui en foutrait lui des questions pareilles!

Qu'y avait-il de si important dans ce qui c'était passé après? A bien y réfléchir, beaucoup de choses... Autant être franc, pour une fois. De plus il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là dans la salle commune, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Sa voix sembla plus grave lorsqu'elle s'éleva, mais il n'y prit pas vraiment attention.

« L'herbe était trempée et je commençais à vraiment avoir froid pourtant je n'avais pas envie de bouger. »

Sourire vainqueur du côté de Blaise, très étrange réaction.

« Oui c'est bon je l'avoue! Je me sentais bien quand il était sur moi, tu vois l'allergie était bien là! Parce que moi? Me sentir bien avec Potty? Plutôt me faire piétiner par une horde d'hippogriffes! Potter a ouvert les yeux, il s'est relevé à moitié et m'a regardé bizarrement.

Et là...

Il m'a sourit. Non mais tu te rends compte? Un Gryffondor qui sourit à un Serpentard, c'est la meilleure!

Puis il s'est évanoui en me tombant de nouveau dessus et j'ai senti quelques secondes ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti le laissant avec sa rousse qui arrivait." Puis, il murmura plus bas, « je la supporte pas cette Weaslaide...

- Et c'est là que tu t'es dit: Je suis allergique à Potter, il faut que je l'évite?

- Alléluia! T'as enfin compris! »

Blaise, allait le féliciter de sa si brillante idée, comme d'habitude, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles l'aimaient maintenant... Si intelligent.

Le marron allait relever la tête et dire un truc comme : Oh Draco, tu es si...

« Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'encore plus stupide?

- Hein? »

Brillant. Brillant était le terme exacte... Mais, STUPIDE! Il avait passé plus de 4 heures sur la question! 4 heures pendant lesquelles le sang pur aurait pu faire plein de trucs, genre faire pleurer un Poufsouffle en lui volant son nounours, ouais ça aurait été bien marrant, mais nan, il avait réfléchi. Bon en même temps il était avec Binns donc c'est pour dire qu'il n'avait eu que ça à faire, mais quand même, 4 heures pour qu'au final ce soit stupide! Pour qui se prenait-il?

« Mais enfin, Draco, tu n'es pas allergique à Potter!

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde j'ai déjà des rougeurs quand je parle de lui ! »

Il désigna d'un geste stressé ses joues si pâles à l'habitude, qui se coloraient d'une minuscule, microscopique couleur rouge.

« Draco, qu'as-tu ressenti quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? »

Telle était la question. C'est vrai ça, qu'avait-il ressenti ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre rien, ce serait renier qu'il n'y avait rien du tout alors qu'il y avait forcément eu quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ça avait été une sensation si bizarre, mais non désagréable. Loin d'être désagréable. Juste une sensation, nouvelle. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait eu ce sentiment de manque, et de chaleur grandissante, comme s'il était intoxiqué à Potter.

Intoxiqué à Potter ? N'importe quoi. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien en ce moment, pourvut que Rogue finisse au plus vite sa potion anti-Potter. Ah oui ? Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Rogue, Sauveur-Des-Draco lui avait promis le jour même de sa malheureuse découverte d'allergie, de lui trouver un antidote, qui lui ferait finalement totalement disparaître Harry de sa vie. Si ça fonctionnait, il ne le verrait plus, ne l'entendrait plus.

Le rêve quoi.

« Et même si tu étais allergique à lui, tu ne pourrais pas te passer un jour sans te disputer avec lui, ou juste le regarder !»

Diffamations!

Foutaises!

Lui, Draco Malfoy, ne pas pouvoir se passer un jour de cette tête de brosse à chiottes ? Le splendide et génialissime Draco Malfoy ne peut pas se passer d'Harry Potter? Manquerait plus que ça.

« Ah oui?

- Oui.

- Si tu insistes. Je vais te prouver le contraire, mon très cher Blaise. A partir d'aujourd'hui... Potter n'existe plus.

- Mais bien sûr ! » Le brun éclata de rire. « Je veux bien être là pour voir ça. »

D'un air digne, le magnifique apollon se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il fut suivit de près par Blaise qui interpella le reste des minables qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Rien à dire, Blaise était le seul que Draco respectait, et respecterait toujours comme son semblable, bien que son statut de sang-mêlé l'ennuyait parfois.

Le trajet vers la grande salle se fit en silence, comme d'habitude, bien qu'une tension inhabituelle régnait, tension provoquée par un Draco anormalement stressé.

De façon théâtrale, la porte blindée s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux Serpentards.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux, pourtant une soudaine envie de voir si UN regard était tourné vers lui le prit. Un regard vert, non, pas seulement vert, un regard de la couleur des feuilles des arbres, de la couleur des Serpentards, de cette couleur si unique... Un regard magnifique... machiavélique oui, il voulait dire machiavélique.

Blaise le fixait un sourire aux lèvres semblant vouloir dire " Je t'avais prévenu", et c'est avec un certain gout d'amertume qu'il se dirigea -sans un regard vers la table des Gryffondors-, à sa chaise habituelle.

« Draco, tu m'as l'air drôlement bizarre aujourd'hui… » L'interpella immédiatement Pansy. « C'est Potter c'est ça? »

Parkinson. Il fallait qu'elle se la ramène et lui fasse penser à ce satané Potter dès le matin. Non, Potter n'existait pas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Parkinson. Maintenant regarde ton assiette je n'ai pas envie de croiser ton regard remplit de peinture dès le matin. »

Et bam, un 1 point pour Draco.

« Oh tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Pauvre Draco, tu veux quelque chose en particulier?

- Tout compte fait, change de place, je n'ai pas non plus envie d'entendre le son de ta voix. »

2 points pour Draco. Et il l'emporte!

Elle se lève, laissant un trou face à Draco vite comblé par la présence d'un Blaise euphorique.

Ne pas regarder Potter. Ne pas regarder Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'ailleurs cet idiot ? Est-ce qu'il prenait son verre de jus de citrouille comme à son habitude ? Avec sa part de tarte ? Était-il toujours avec sa Weasley ? Mais pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il bon sang!

A bien y réfléchir, Draco Malfoy détestait être allergique.

Et il détestait cette allergie, pour trois raisons.

La première : elle faisait ressortir de lui une part qui lui était encore inconnue et terrifiante, la seconde : elle l'empêchait de paraître le même, face à ladite allergie, et la troisième raison c'est qu'il était de plus en plus en manque de cette allergie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Je suis stupide. »

Voici la phrase que se répétait sans cesse Harry Potter.

Il aurait dû s'en douter que c'était trop étrange, trop invraisemblable cette scène, que Malfoy lui jouait sûrement un mauvais coup, mais non, il n'avait pas réfléchi, comme à son habitude.

« Mais puisque je te dis Hermione qu'il n'y a rien! Je vais très bien donc lâche-moi!

- Harry, je sais que depuis l'épisode "Quidditch" -elle fit l'entre guillemets avec ses propres doigts de manière parfaitement idiote à son propre avis- tu ne vas PAS bien. La seule chose est que je ne sais pas POURQUOI ça ne va pas, et ça m'inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose en rapport avec Malfoy?

- Écoutes, je suis fatigué...

- Il est 9h du matin.

- Et bien justement! » S'énerva-t-il. « Le matin j'aimerais ne pas avoir à parler de mes problèmes personnels, non en fait, je n'aurais jamais envie d'en parler. »

Harry adorait Hermione, vraiment, mais ce qu'il se passait était bien trop surréaliste pour qu'elle en soit au courant, il n'imaginait même pas la réaction qu'elle aurait " Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que tu as embrassé Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Ton pire ennemi? ". Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer.

« Harry James Potter, tu commences à m'énerver. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer les enfants et me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraîna avec force dans les couloirs, abandonnant Ron toujours sous la douche. Après quelques minutes de pas précipités elle finit par enfin le relâcher et croiser les bras, impatiente.

Un gros silence lui répondit.

« Harry...

- Lâche-moi avec ça.

- Sûrement pas. »

Le silence revint, de plus en plus pesant. Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

« J'ai...

- Oui?

- En fait, pendant le match j'ai...

- Oui?

- Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi...

- Oui?

- Embrassé Malfoy. »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Sa vie était finie.

« Tu as... Embrassé... Malfoy? »

Il hocha la tête, gêné.

« Et tu es hétéro et de plus avec Ginny. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question.

« Oui. »

Hermione expira doucement, avant de le regarder en souriant.

« Raconte-moi. »

Elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête un banc qui trônait au beau milieu du couloir, semblant n'attendre qu'eux.

C'était assez étrange de devoir se confier à quelqu'un, et pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il avait été élevé pour garder ses problèmes pour soit, les cacher et souffrir en silence. Mais là, à ce moment-là alors qu'il était assis avec sa meilleure amie, il avait envie de se lâcher, de tout avouer. Voir même de pleurer. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui rabâche qu'il était l'élu, qu'il était le meilleur. Il était humain merde!

Après quelques efforts il déglutit et commença.

« J'étais sur mon balai, bien trop haut alors qu'il faisait un temps impossible, mais je voyais le vif d'or monter, encore, et encore, et je voulais à tout prix l'avoir.

Voir la tête de la fouine énervée était mon but numéro un, mais voilà, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'aurais espéré. Un énorme bruit a retenti, comme un violent éclair, mon balai m'a lâché et je me suis senti tomber.

Quelques minutes ou secondes après, j'ai buté contre le torse d'une personne et la chute s'est arrêtée. A la place c'était plutôt une sorte de vol doux qui m'entraînait vers le sol.

Arrivé en bas j'étais toujours sur cet inconnu. J'avais envie de le remercier, mais son odeur m'enivrait. Si j'avais su que c'était lui je ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps à devenir fou de tous ces sentiments nouveaux et je serai parti. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais en plus que je la connaissais cette odeur Hermy', mais à ce moment-là elle était encore plus forte qu'à l'habitude, et ne me faisait pas le même effet. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains puis reprit dans un murmure si bas que la jeune fille dut se rapprocher pour entendre correctement chaque parole.

« J'ai relevé la tête, et croisé le regard de Malfoy. Il ne transparaissait pas la haine, ni le dégout comme à son habitude Hermione, il semblait... Troublé. Et moi aussi je l'étais. J'étais totalement perdu par ce regard. Tu l'aurais vu! C'était à en couper le souffle... Sans le vouloir mon visage s'est mis à sourire. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Malfoy m'avait sûrement fait lui-même tomber de mon balai, mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Et puis ses lèvres se sont mises à grelotter, il avait l'air frigorifié et ne bougeait pas de sous moi, et là... Je sais plus trop. Mes paupières se sont fermées d'elles même... Et je l'ai embrassé.

- Il a répondu?

- Non. Il m'a repoussé et il est parti. Le pire c'est quand je l'ai entendu dire des choses, sur une certaine personne qu'il ne supportait pas, J'ai cru mourir, parce que, cette personne... Cette personne ce devait être moi. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur ses cheveux devenus encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude.

« Oh Harry... Donc d'après toi, Malfoy t'aurais fait tomber, puis aurait fait exprès de te lancer un sort pour que tu l'embrasses et serait parti fier de son mauvais coup?

- Un truc dans le genre, oui. »

Elle l'encercla doucement de sa main droite, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle est vraiment très bizarre cette version ? »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas! C'était vrai que cette version comportait quelques doutes, oui, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explications! Vraiment aucune!

« Tu aurais trouvé mieux toi? »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis répondit distraite.

« Non. Aller viens, on va faire un tour dans la grande salle, histoire que tu ne meures pas de faim. Ron doit sûrement déjà y être à nous attendre. »

Elle lui prit doucement le bras et l'attira vers la grande salle.

Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, le regard d'Harry se posa automatiquement sur la table des Serpentards. Malfoy n'y était pas. C'est d'un air las qu'il s'assit à côté de Ron et Ginny, en face d'Hermione, bien que son regard ne quitta pas une seconde la chaise vide à la table des vert et argent.

Cette couleur argentée lui rappelait les yeux de Draco, posés sur lui...

Et puis ses lèvres... Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Il devait penser à Ginny, à sa main sur sa cuisse, à ses cheveux roux, et ses petites taches de rousseur, à son sourire de serpentarde, et ses magnifiques abdos finement taillés... Hein? Oh merde, voilà qu'il repensait encore à Malfoy.

Malfoy ne ressentait rien pour lui, Malfoy allait d'une minute à l'autre entrer dans la grande salle, et partir voir sa petite pouf de Pansy Parkinson.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, et Harry eut un frisson à l'entente de ce léger bruit. Malheureusement, la troupe des Serpentards entra. A sa tête, le blond se présentait toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi classe.

Et là, une chose improbable se produisit. Il n'y eut aucunes remarques acerbes, aucunes allusions. Il semblait ailleurs, l'air de se foutre totalement d'autre chose que de la table des Serpentards. Son regard ne se posa pas une fois vers la table des Gryffondors, ce qu'il faisait pourtant chaque matin.

La boule au ventre d'Harry s'amplifia et il repoussa vivement la main de Ginny posée sur sa cuisse, qui semblait vouloir aller plus loin.

« Harry ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne manges pas un bout de tarte ?

- Lâche-moi Ginny. »

Le regard d'Harry se reposa sur la tête résolument baissée du Serpentard. Était-il tellement dégoûté qu'il ne veuille même plus s'imaginer qu'Harry existait?

Avec difficulté, le brun essaya de ne pas mettre de mot sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait au niveau du cœur, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était... triste. Triste que Draco ne le regarde pas. Triste que malgré tout ce temps après l'épisode Quidditch il n'y ait pas eu d'altercation entre les deux groupes. Triste de se sentir, même lorsqu'il était avec Ginny, seul.

Et en plus il avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom!

De mieux en mieux...

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, un très gros très très gros quiproquo c'est installé, l'un semble obnubilé par les sensations qu'il a ressentit, l'autre par la méfiance et le doute, de ce qu'il c'est réellement déroulé.<strong>

**J'ai vraiment des difficultés avec l'orthographe moi... Quelqu'un aurait-il l'envie de devenir mon correcteur?**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, laissez une petite review en partant, sivouplaît!**

**À bientôt!**

**Aiko**


	3. Chapitre 2

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà voilà ! Enfin le chapitre 2 avec cette fois le couple de Ron et Blaise en premier

_**Ceux qui n'aiment pas n'ont qu'à sauter les chapitres avec ce couple :)**_

**Remerciements: **Je remercie Naixy, ma correctrice préférée qui me donne toujours de très bon conseils ! Oui oui oui sans elle vous auriez pas eu ce chapitre!

**Petite note de Naixy: **ENJOY, cette fille est géniale, et ce chapitre défonce tout ! :D

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 2:** Confusion de sentiments.

.

« Blaise j'en ai marre de parler de ça.

- S'il-te-plaît Draco.

- Bon très bien ! Pour la dernière fois, c'est bien compris ? J'étais sur mon balai, et je cherchais le vif d'or comme tout attrapeur qui se respecte...»

Blaise Zabini savait qu'il avait toujours eu une certaine obsession pour les bruns.

Il les aimait, les adorait.

Eux et leurs cheveux noirs qui se reflétaient au vent, d'une couleur qui tournait vers l'obscure, le mal, le Serpentard. Eux, et leurs mèches d'un noir de jais qui leur tombaient à travers les yeux, les rendant mystérieux, fragiles et particulièrement excitant. Eux, et leurs yeux qui, lorsqu'ils étaient verts, le rendait totalement dingue et accro à leurs regards. Eux... En bref, tout en eux l'attirait.

Il se rappelait aussi, que depuis l'âge où il avait compris qu'il était gay, les autres - les blonds, les roux, les châtains -, aucun ne l'eut jamais intéressé.

Ceux qu'il aimait, c'était les bruns.

Alors _pourquoi, ô dieu pourquoi_ cette fois-ci ce n'en fut pas un?

...

Il aurait aimé tomber amoureux d'un type brun, un peu bronzé et musclé... Genre... Potter.

Potter.

Le type parfait qu'il aurait pu trouver, mi-sur de lui, mi-timide, limite puceau s'il ne l'était pas justement.

De plus Potty était le type de mec qui serait parfait dans un lit, un vrai Gryffondor qui n'hésiterait pas à te sauter dessus sans y aller mollo, pas la place pour un Poufsouffle trop tendre, ou un Serdaigle calculateur, et encore moins pour un Serpentard trop vicieux. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Potter ne l'attirait pas.

Personne ne contredira le fait que l'élu était très loin d'être quelqu'un de moche. Un brun aux yeux verts, que demander de mieux ?

...

Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, il n'était pas attiré par Potter par Merlin!

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de son 'contraire' ?

« Le sol était pas très loin de nous, j'ai lancé un rapide sort pour éviter la chute et on est tombés, c'est tout. » Finit Draco.

Blaise sursauta brusquement, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait fait que d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Nan ce n'est pas tout et tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes restés quelques minutes sans bouger c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Où est-ce qu'il en était ? Ah oui…

Au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur "lui", il avait su. (C'était sans compter sur le mal qu'il avait d'en parler. Mais parlons-en, cela valait mieux que de se taire. Se taire aurait montré qu'il n'était pas courageux, or il l'était... Un tout petit peu.)

Il avait su donc, dès ce moment là, que les yeux de Potter étaient certes beaux, mais fades loin d'être moche, mais il avait réussi à trouver mieux, beaucoup mieux que ses cheveux étaient certes bruns, mais loin de ceux qu'il avait devant ses yeux que sa peau était certes brune et son corps musclé, mais loin de celle qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir sur sa peau à "lui". Et depuis ce jour, il se déchirait d'amour pour lui.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette personne-là ? Il ne le savait pas. C'était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, un coup de foudre auquel on ne peut pas échapper.

Et il aurait dû y échapper !

Et si… S'il n'était jamais venu à Poudlard, peut-être serait-il encore attiré par les bruns à cette heure là, et non pas un fichu roux. Ce qu'il détestait les roux !

.

Son malheur avait débuté en première année.

Dès que le choixpeau avait été posé sur sa tête et qu'il lui avait traversé les pensées, afin de voir dans quelle maison il allait être, il avait su qu'il tomberait sur Serpentard. De toute façon, c'était sûr, même préparé à l'avance.

Il savait aussi, bien qu'il ait une mère moldue, la légende d'Harry Potter et attendait le bon moment pour voir la star arriver et découvrir dans quelle maison elle se trouverait. Et il arriva. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et il le trouva beau, juste beau.

Mais c'est à ses côtés qu'il s'attarda.

A ses côtés se trouvait une personne... Sublime. Comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Et lui était resté là, comme un idiot sur cette chaise -alors que le choixpeau lui avait déjà assigné sa maison-, et il n'avait pas bougé, obnubilé.

Dans ses souvenirs, le jeune homme était habillé d'haillons, déchirés de toutes parts, et semblait ne regarder qu'une brune face à lui, laide, aux cheveux emmêlés et aux airs de "je sais tout" qu'il avait tout de suite détesté.

Il était petit, mais moins que Potter, à la peau si pâle que l'on aurait presque dit de la porcelaine que l'on aurait eu peur de briser, et au regard vert pâle envoûtant, hypnotisant.

La rencontre n'avait été que de courte durée, il avait dû détourner la tête sous les appels de McGonagall pour le prochain élève, et s'était assis à côté d'un blond aux airs supérieurs, qui quelques années plus tard allait devenir son meilleur ami

Il perdit de vu son visage, mais préféra essayer de l'oublier, pour son propre bien.

Sauf que voilà, les années passèrent et il n'oublia pas ce visage, pas plus qu'il ne put le faire étant donné que celui-ci était devenu, avec la brune, le meilleur ami de Potter.

Lorsque celui-ci venait embrouiller Draco, ou plutôt l'inverse à bien y réfléchir, il le revoyait, c'est-à-dire au moins une fois par jour. Et son regard croisait le sien, et son cœur battait plus vite, et sa vue se troublait. Six ans que cela durait. Et jamais il n'eut le droit à un seul sourire, un seul microscopique changement sur ce visage qui aurait pu montrer que le roux s'intéressait à lui.

Seulement, à force de renier ses sentiments et de ne pas se lancer, le jour tant redouté arriva.

La "belette" avait fini par être en couple avec la "sang-de-bourbe" comme aimait si bien les appeler Draco, et lui était resté comme un idiot à les regarder et à crisper ses lèvres de rage.

Il fallait qu'il arrange cette histoire, elle ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'il oublie ce type bon sang!

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'oublier. Il avait essayé de draguer Potter, ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée au regard que Draco lui lança ce jour-là. Alors il essaya avec d'autres hommes, qui ressemblaient étrangement tous à Weasley. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Enfoiré de Weasley.

Il détestait ce nom et il détestait ce que ce mec lui faisait ressentir.

Depuis ce moment où Granger avait accepté de sortir avec Weasley, il les croisait toujours les mains serrées et les lèvres soudées. Et c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu, que sur toute cette terre, il tombe amoureux d'un roux, comblé d'un pauvre et d'un handicapé mental attiré par une Je-sais-tout?

On définit les personnes spéciales pour nous par leurs différences par rapport aux autres. Weasley l'était, il avait un charme propre à lui qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Mais l'aimer serait faire honte à tous les Serpentards, alors il souffrait de devoir se contenir, de ne pouvoir l'aborder et tenter sa chance.

Jusqu'au jour où Weasley l'avait sauvé.

Rien que de se rappeler la scène, sa gorge se nouait. Il ne se rappelait que de peu de détails, mais ça lui suffisait. Weasley lui avait pris la main et le lui avait serrée fermement, avait encerclé les bras de Blaise sur sa taille et était parti à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la salle sur demande.

Puis, il avait lâché son balai et Blaise s'était reculé. Leurs regards étaient restés fixés l'un à l'autre durant un certain moment. La main de Ron tenait fermement sa baguette, tremblant légèrement, il semblait se demander s'il allait le tuer ou non.

Les lèvres de Ron s'étaient entrouvertes et les mots sortirent en doux murmure glaçant, le liquéfiant de terreur.

« Dégage Serpentard, va retrouver tes mangemorts de parents et laisse Harry tranquille. »

La toute première phrase que lui avait adressée Weasley claqua sèchement, lui tailladant le cœur.

« Ron! Tu n'as rien ? »

Et la brunette s'était ramenée, le poussant à partir, Draco sur ses épaules.

Quelques heures après, Voldemort était décédé de la main de Potter.

Et quelques jours après, Weasley ne sortait plus avec Granger.

Ainsi s'était déroulée sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

« Et c'est là que tu t'es dit: Je suis allergique à Potter, il faut que je l'évite?

- Alléluia! T'as enfin compris!

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'encore plus stupide ? »

Aucun regards ne s'échangèrent de nouveau, aucun sourires, et Weasley restait toujours célibataire, autant que lui l'était depuis toutes ces années, sans jamais n'éprouver l'envie de passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et voici où il en était, un Draco Malfoy qui perdait de sa superbe, totalement bouché, lui contant un fait surréaliste sur une soi-disant allergie, et lui annonçant qu'il avait décidé d'éviter Potter à cause de cette « Allergie ».

Mensonges. L'allergie que Draco avait pour Potter était la même que celle qui lui déchirait les entrailles pour Weasley. Et ce n'était en aucun cas une allergie, c'était bien de l'amour.

« Hein ?

- Mais enfin, Draco, tu n'es pas allergique à Potter!

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde j'ai déjà des rougeurs quand je parle de lui ! »

Les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles vous diront que les Serpentards n'éprouvent aucunes émotions les uns envers les autres. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ça ne l'est toujours pas maintenant.

S'il y a bien une chose que les Serpentards ont, c'est qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour aider leurs amis.

Et là, Draco avait besoin d'aide.

« Draco, qu'as-tu ressenti quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? »

Draco sembla hésiter un long moment.

« Et même si tu étais allergique à lui, tu ne pourrais pas te passer un jour sans te disputer avec lui, ou juste le regarder !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais!

- Je vais te prouver le contraire cher Blaise, aujourd'hui Potter n'existe plus.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je veux bien être là pour voir ça. »

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'échangèrent les deux amis.

Au début ça amusait le brun, il aimait voir au travers des yeux de Draco ce qu'il avait vu au travers des siens lorsqu'il pensait à Weasley.

Seulement voilà.

Il est vrai, que bien que ce soit le meilleur ami de Draco et qu'ainsi il savait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais s'opposer à ses choix, Blaise commençait à sérieusement douter.

Pourquoi? Parce que cette obsession d'éviter Potter commençait à détruire le blond.

Il savait que Draco avait du mal avec le fait d'appeler leur relation de l'amitié, il employait d'ailleurs diverses façons de la nommer sans jamais mettre les mots "meilleur" et "ami" dans la même phrase.

Déjà que ces mots étaient très rarement employés par le Serpentard, sauf pour parler de lui-même.

Mais là le blond avait besoin d'un ami, besoin de quelqu'un qui le remette sur le droit chemin, même si pour cela il devait côtoyer la seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais plus envie d'aborder. Weasley. Et son plan commençait dès maintenant.

Que Merlin lui donne un courage de Gryffondor, il en avait bien besoin pour réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Une question se répétait dans la tête de Ron depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Une question, assez simple d'ailleurs.

_Il se passe quoi là ?_

Non parce que là, rien n'allait plus !

Entre Harry qui semblait soudainement dans son monde, puis Hermione qui, quant à elle, faisait une tête de quelqu'un qui en sait encore plus qu'elle n'en sait déjà, il était à bout.

D'accord, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses d'habitude, c'était vrai.

Mais là ! Il sentait _bien_ que quelque chose clochait, et le fait de ne pas être au courant... L'énervait.

Oh, il avait bien entendu essayé d'en parler avec les deux,- enfin plus avec Harry vu le contact distant qu'il entretenait avec Hermione-, mais celui-ci l'avait bien calmement envoyé balader prétextant une envie de dormir.

Oh mais peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il y avait un truc entre eux deux ! Cela expliquerait les regards en coins parfois échangés, ainsi que les sourires discrets et escapades dans les couloirs.

Non, ce n'était pas trop le genre d'Harry... Son genre c'était les belles rousses aux yeux bleu renversants... Comme sa sœur...

Harry devait finir sa vie avec elle !

...

Et si.

Bien ET SI.

Si jamais il était amoureux d'Hermione et non de sa sœur, qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Hermione... »

Et voilà que maintenant il pensait à voix haute. Comme sa grande tante...

« D'ailleurs pourquoi ça c'est fini comme ça entre elle et toi Ron ? »

Tiens, une voix.

« Qui ça, ma grande tante ? »

Qui lui parlait de sa grande tante.

« Hein ? Non Hermione. »

Mais attendez...

Une voix timide, un visage assez gros, et un air idiot...

Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ?

« Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Environs deux heures, mais t'avais l'air tellement dans tes réflexions que je préférais ne pas te déranger...

- Ah... »

Ron allait repartir dans ses réflexions quand un détail le fit sursauter.

« Merde ! On n'est pas supposé avoir potion ?

- Si, dans une dizaine de minutes. »

...

« Alors il s'est passé quoi avec Hermione ? »

Mais il allait le lâcher avec ses questions ?

« C'est une longue histoire Neville, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il prit son sac en main et partit, essayant de se retrouver seul pour une fois.

« Il va bien falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un pourtant !» Lui cria Neville en se levant prestement pour le suivre.

« Et pourquoi ça ?» Grogna le roux.

« Parce que... Parce que... Tout le monde a bien remarqué que tu te détruis petit à petit ! La question c'est de savoir... Pourquoi, et surtout, pour qui.

... Ron ? Pour qui es-tu comme ça ? Hermione ? Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Neville buta sur le corps stoppé dans son élan du Weasley.

« Ecoute Neville, je vais très bien, donc dit à toi et tes questions stupides d'aller se faire mettre.»

Sur ces mots, il repartit dans sa course.

« Mais Ron !

- Oh, la ferme. »

Le brun lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Toi, tu la ferme ! Ça fait combien de temps maintenant que tu te caches derrière cet air énervé sans que personne sauf Hermione ne comprenne pourquoi ?Nous on veut t'aider merde ! Et tant que tu ne comprendras pas ça... Tu continueras de rester seul !»

Ils arrivaient enfin au niveau de la salle de cours. La plupart des élèves rentraient mais le brun ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond du couloir, parsemé d'étoiles à cette période de l'année.

« Et si j'avais envie de rester seul Neville ? Et si c'était ce que je voulais depuis le début ?

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me croire.»

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de Neville et entra en classe.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul. Et par miracle une table n'était pas encore prise.

Il s'y jeta comme sur sa dernière roue de sauvetage et s'effondra dans ses bras.

Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Lui, détruit ? C'était du n'importe quoi. Certes il n'allait pas BIEN, mais ce n'était pas non plus catastrophique ! Tout ça à cause d'Hermione !

Il l'aimait pourtant, vraiment.

C'était elle qui était partie. Et pourquoi ?

_« Ron, tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. -_ Ça va merci, il savait quand même ce que c'était être amoureux, il n'était pas stupide !-_ Je ne te dirais pas de qui, tu dois le découvrir toi-même, tout ce que je te dirais c'est que je ne veux pas continuer à te voir penser à lui sans cesse alors que tu es avec moi. Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que ça s'arrête, maintenant. »_

Et elle l'avait lâché comme ça. En fait le pire, ce n'était pas qu'elle l'ait lâché car soit disant il aimait une personne, mais qu'elle l'ait lâché car soit disant il aimait un homme !

Un homme, lui !

La chaise à côté de lui se tira et quelqu'un s'y assit. Il allait lui apprendre à déranger les gens en pleine réflexions quand une voix s'éleva.

« Weasley, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais là faut qu'on parle. A propos de Potter. »

Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, en fait, il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait entendu qu'une fois ou deux, il y a de ça longtemps. Pourtant il la reconnaissait quand même d'instinct.

Sa tête se releva lentement, de manière qu'il aperçut petit à petit la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Tout d'abord il vit un corps assez musclé, de peau mate, recouvert d'une chemise blanche légère qui se levait lentement par sa respiration.

Déjà, il pouvait être sûr à presque cent-pour-cent que ce n'était pas une femme, par sa voix grave et son absence de poitrine.

Plus ses yeux avançaient plus son visage se renfrognait, la cravate vert et argent le fit grimacer. Et merde, en plus d'être un chieur c'était un Serpentard, enfin, les deux s'assemblent bien ...

Il arriva au niveau du menton brun, puis des lèvres, du nez, et enfin des yeux. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il le reconnut.

Le meilleur ami de Malfoy.

Il ne savait même pas son nom.

En fait, il ne savait absolument rien de lui, à part que c'était un Serpentard, donc un fils de mangemorts, donc un mangemort, donc un enfoiré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Serpentard ?» Grogna-t-il.

Sa question ne sembla pas plaire beaucoup au brun qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre la voix claquante.

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à parler correctement, Weasley. Je ne suis pas là par envie alors tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes. "

Il commençait à sérieusement l'énerver avec ses airs supérieurs.

« Je voudrais bien. Vraiment. Mais étrangement... Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'écouter.

- Ah oui ? Dommage. Et si je te disais que je savais pourquoi Potter était dans cet état ? Et que je savais pour qui il l'était ? »

Ah, bien qu'il ne supporte pas ce mec, il fallait avouer que ses arguments lui plaisaient.

« Je te dirais: Je t'écoute.

- Bien, le cours commence. » S'éleva la voix de Severus Rogue.

« Après le cours je te dirais... Tout. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bien bien, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre comme d'habitude, j'espere que vous l'avez aimer!<strong>

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop, le caractère de Blaise était trèèès difficile...**

**Pour savoir la date de parution du prochain chapitre, comme je n'ai aucune idée de la date précise mettez moi un commentaire j'y répondrais sur votre profil, blog, ou e-mail :) (Et merci à tout les commentaires que j'ai reçue!)**

**Bisous bisous!**

**Aiko**


	4. Chapitre 3

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **J.K Rowling est la seule et unique personne à qui appartiennent les personnages que j'utilise dans ma fanfiction.

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur Harry et Draco !

**Remerciements:** Je remercie ma petite Naixy, elle m'a aider, elle m'a supporter, elle m'a corrigé, pour que ce chapitre soit parfait, sans elle rien n'aurait été possible !

**Petite note de Naixy: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, notre Crazy-Aiko a déchiré encore plus que d'habitude là ! :D

Désolée de ce retard, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me mettre une petite review, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir!

Voilà de nouveau un chapitre sur Harry et Draco !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3:** Choix difficile.

.

Le cours de Potion avait été encore plus insupportable qu'à l'habitude.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en travaux pratiques, lui, le grand et beau Malfoy et que Parkinson avait pris la place de Blaise…

Draco Malfoy n'est JAMAIS seul ! JAMAIS !

Et devinez qui s'était assis à côté de Weasley et le dévorait des yeux ? Son cher meilleur ami à lui, le GRAND ET BEAU MALFOY ! Oh merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait...

« Maudit roux. » grogna-t-il.

D'un geste hargneux il attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à sortir le plus rapidement possible de la pièce.

« Monsieur Malfoy, venez me voir. »

C'était quoi cette manie de toujours déranger les gens quand ceux-ci ont un but précis en tête !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, Rogue ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le faire chier, pas aujourd'hui !

La voix de Potter à quelques mètres pendant plus de deux heures sans pouvoir se retourner, il avait assez donné… Maudite allergie.

Il continua son avancée.

« Malfoy, venez tout de suite. »

Il se dirigea à contre cœur vers son bureau.

Rogue, les cheveux encore plus gras qu'à l'habitude, lui désigna une petite potion sur son bureau d'un signe de tête. Il vérifia que personne ne les écoutaient et continua plus bas.

« Tiens, ta potion est prête. Rappelles toi, si tu la bois, tout souvenir de Potter, tout ce qui le concerne disparaîtra. Il aura beau être là, tu ne le verras plus, n'y penseras plus. Par contre, elle n'est bonne que pendant trois heures, passé ce délai elle ne fonctionnera pas correctement et tu finiras par te rappeler de Potter à nouveau, tes sentiments se développeront encore plus, par l' "allergie" comme tu dis.» Il ricana. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce-pas ? Donc prends vite une décision.

Il attrapa la petite potion dans ses mains et la fit rouler doucement entre ses doigts.

D'une grandeur de moins de dix centimètres, elle était d'une couleur verte et avait pour simple différence par rapport aux autres potions, une étiquette où était écrit 'armoria'. Armoria ? Il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme : ANTI POTTER ! Mais ce simple nom le troublait… Armoria, amour, harmonie ? Y avait-il un rapport ? Il espérait que non. Yieurk.

Alors en résumé, c'était cette petite chose qui lui ferait oublier Potter ?

« Et… Pour les journaux ? Son nom est écrit partout…

- Je suppose… Que ce sera un autre nom qui sera affiché, ou le texte sera modifié.

- Tu supposes ?» Murmura-t-il inquiet.

Rogue hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je l'ai déjà essayé.

- Et c'était pour qui exactement ?

- Black.

- Résultat ?

- Je l'ai prise trop tard…»

Nouveau clin d'œil subjectif et une soudaine envie de vomir en prime.

Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là.

« Et alors ? Ça t'a fait quoi de l'oublier pendant quelques jours ?

- Ce que ça fait…» réfléchit-il. « Ça te donne l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose, mais tu ne sais pas quoi. »

Impressionnant. Donc elle fonctionnerait vraiment ?

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment la boire cette potion. Mais au moins, il n'aurait plus à penser à Potter, plus de problèmes.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien professeur » s'exclama-t-il plus fort.

Il sortit de la salle de potions la tête basse. Rayer Potter d'une vie, ça méritait bien quelques minutes de réflexions, non ?

« Il te voulait quoi Rogue ?» Demanda Pansy

« C'est quoi cette potion ?» Désigna Théodore de la tête.

« Rien qui ne vous intéresse.»

Il avait tenu cinq jours sans Potter. Cinq putains de jours, et maintenant en trois heures il devait prendre sa décision et l'oublier à vie ?

Bien, réfléchissons.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien sans Potter ? Non.

Est-ce qu'il se disait qu'il allait bien? Oui.

Est-ce qu'il irait bien s'il l'oubliait ? Sûrement.

Plus de disputes, plus de regards haineux, plus de matchs, plus de coups tordus en potion, plus rien.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'arrêter d'un seul coup sa drogue, mais il l'avait bien fait pendant cinq jours, il pourrait très bien continuer non ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de Potter !

Alors que cet enfoiré le vivait très bien. Même mieux encore ! Avec sa 'Weaslaide' ...

Comment pouvait-il oublier si facilement Draco Malfoy ? Comment pouvait-il l'oublier lui ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, après ce... Truc lors du match de Quiddich ?

Il le détestait.

Draco avait espéré que peut-être, s'il arrêtait de lui parler, le Potty viendrait de lui-même dans le genre "Hé ! Je suis là t'as oublié ?". Et bien non.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Sans Malfoy, qui aurait pourri la vie de Potter ? Personne. Qui aurait sauvé sa vie en ne le dénonçant pas à cette affreuse Bellatrix Lestrange ? Personne.

Si ça se trouve, Potter n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de lui.

Il préférerait roucouler avec sa petite rousse aux yeux verts...

Quand il aura oublié Harry enfin, Potter… C'est décidé, il se trouverait un autre bouc émissaire.

Si ce n'était pas Harry Potter, ce serait un autre, ça changerait quoi ? Il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Potter, et aussi chiant...

« Draco, on fait quoi? Les cours sont finis... » Demanda Pansy qui se collait à lui outrageusement.

« Je...» Commença Goyle.

« J'ai faim.» Précisa Théodore. « Et c'est quoi cette potion?

- Taisez-vous. J'essaye de réfléchir. »

Il tombait dans la folie.

Et ça, depuis qu'il avait fini par ne plus du tout le regarder.

Résultat ? Il était sur les nerfs. Plus de Potter à faire chier… C'était dur.

C'était comme une sorte de boomerang, plus il essayait de ne pas penser à lui, plus il y pensait.

Pourtant le défi était prévu pour un seul petit jour. Alors pourquoi avait-il continué ainsi ? Ça le frustrait.

C'était comme si cette allergie l'avait rendue… Accro à Potter, -quoique déjà auparavant il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'eut besoin de lui parler, de l'énerver, de voir ce regard tourné vers lui et ses yeux afficher une expression différente- comment étaient ces yeux quand il était excité ? Encore plus beaux sûrement.

« C'est l'heure d'aller manger de toute façon...» Argumenta Pansy.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était cette potion !» Continua Théo.

« Allez-y sans moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire.»

Il étouffait sans Potter. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Une journée de plus sans croiser ses yeux et l'allergie allait le tuer. Déjà il commençait à voir des images de Potty dans ses rêves, et des hallucinations quand parfois il faisait sa ronde de nuit.

Potter, Potter, Potter.

Potter.

Il avait besoin de Potter.

Finalement il ne la boirait pas… Enfin…

Ses yeux scrutèrent le couloir à moitié vide sans l'ombre d'un Gryffondor.

Il abandonna sa bande déjà désertée par Blaise, (il était où lui d'ailleurs ?) et avança pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs, totalement perdu.

Ah. Il s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor…

« Oh merde !»

C'est avec cette jolie expression d'horreur qu'il se cacha derrière la première statue qu'il vit : à quelques mètres devant lui se tenaient Ginny Weasley et un homme qui devait sûrement être Potter.

« Harry je t'aime...»

Ah ouais, c'était Potter.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! C'est tellement mieux depuis que tu ne parles plus à Malfoy, que l'on reste ensemble, toi et moi. Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy, dis le moi. Dis-moi que malgré cet incident et ce baiser dont tu m'as parlé...»

Potter aurait parlé du baiser à Weaslaide ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pour le ridiculiser ?

La voix de l'élu s'éleva quelques secondes après, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Il dut presque se coller au mur pour l'entendre.

« C'est toi que j'aime.»

Aïe.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait mal d'entendre cette c'était évident que Potter aimait la rousse. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal? C'était ridicule. Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, il partit dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait et arriva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à des toilettes pour fille.

Toilette des filles…Mauvais souvenir. La seule fois où il avait cru qu'il allait mourir, la fois où Potty lui avait lancé un Sectusempra.

Il s'avança vers un des robinets le plus proche et l'actionna. Un long filet d'eau froide en sortit, dont il s'aspergea abondamment.

« C'est froid…» S'énerva-t-il.

« Il n'est pas là Draco.

- Je sais.»

Il releva la tête de ses mains, il ne manquait plus que Mimi Geignarde pour venir le faire chier.

Il tomba sur le sol et regarda le plafond blanc. Les bras écartés, il contemplait d'un air maussade le carrelage qui s'y trouvait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été nettoyé? Parce que franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait demander à ses elfes de maison de le nettoyer. Il ignora volontairement la brune qui le fixait, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, il émergea de ses réflexions et commencer à se lever, cette action lui provoquant un léger chancellement.

Merde quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps restait-il avant que la potion ne soit plus bonne ?

« Attends… Qui ça 'Il' ?» s'exclama-t-il, se remémorant pourquoi, ou plutôt, à cause de qui il se trouvait là.

« Harry.»

Il se releva laborieusement et regarda le miroir qui lui faisait face, refusant de se retourner.

C'est vrai que cette nouvelle coupe lui allait bien, elle mettait en avant ses yeux... Pourtant en ce moment, ses traits étaient marqués par l'anxiété. Ils ne l'étaient pas avant, quand il avait Potty pour le détendre.

Potter le détestait, tant mieux non ?

Lui aussi le détestait, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il sentit une main glacée passer dans son épaule.

« Tu veux quoi ?» Demanda-t-il, la voix grave.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu... Tu te rappelles autrefois ? Nous discutions de choses de la vie... De tes problèmes avec Potter ou plutôt "Potty".»

Elle rit un peu puis reprit.

« Il t'en fait encore voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai bien cru qu'il t'avait tué avec ce sort...

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Mimi.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Je ne l'aime pas...

- Si tu l'aimes, et tu voudrais qu'il soit là avec toi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça fait qu'il soit là ou non ? Je m'en fous de Potter !»

Bon, à vérifier quand même. Mais il n'était pas accro !

« Draco... Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent Poudlard, tu étais si effrayé que tu en perdais tout masque. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter tout le temps "Potter, il faut qu'il s'en aille, il ne faut pas qu'il meure..."

- Tu mens...

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu commences à m'énerver.» Gronda Mimi, sa voix commençant à partir de plus en plus dans les aigus. Il détestait quand elle était comme ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier dessus comme si elle parlait à un môme. C'était vraiment insupportable.

« Ferme-la ! Laissez-moi tranquille merde ! Je ne peux pas avoir juste quelques secondes de répit, JUSTE pour avoir le temps de réfléchir ? C'est trop difficile peut-être ?

- D'OÙ TU ME DIS DE ME LA FERMER ? TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI À JOUER LES FORTS ALORS QUE TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE SAIS CE QUE TU RESSENS ? ET ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE QUE TU DÉTESTES POTTER, QUE TU VOUDRAIS QU'IL MEURE, ALORS QUE TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE C'EST FAUX ! GRANDIS UN PEU MERDE !

- Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais.

- MALFOY ! PENDANT UNE ANNÉE ENTIÈRE TU M'AS TOUJOURS TOUT DIT SUR TOI, ET MÊME QUAND TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT JE SAVAIS QUAND MÊME TOUT ! JE SAIS QUE TU REFUSES DE PLEURER LA MORT DE TES PARENTS ALORS QUE TU EN AS ENVIE… JE… Je sais que tu as décidé d'arrêter de pleurer après la guerre… Je sais aussi que tu souffres que les gens te regardent mal parce que tu as été un mangemort et que tu aimerais disparaître… »

La main blanchâtre effleura doucement sa joue, pendant qu'un sourire émanait sur le visage de brune.

« Et, je sais que tu es totalement dingue d'Harry Potter… Alors _arrête_ de me dire que je ne sais rien. »

Il regarda derrière lui espérant que personne n'ait entendu ce passage, mais il ne vit rien. Bordel, si Potter était avec sa stupide cape d'invisibilité il en mourrait.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, évidemment, tu as toujours raison pour ce genre de chose mais... J'ai... Peur… Tu comprends? Peur qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi… Comme mes stupides parents m'ont abandonné.»

Il s'avança vers la première cabine de toilette qu'il vit, et resta quelques secondes, sa main tremblante posée sur le bois sec.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, merlin, et depuis toujours j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout, et j'adore ça, j'adore me sentir supérieur aux autres. Mais durant la guerre, j'ai tout perdu, mon argent, ma famille…Mon pire ennemi... Je n'ai plus rien. »

Son poing tapa durement sur la porte. Ses yeux étaient embués, mais il refusait de pleurer, il se l'était promit.

« Je le hais… Merde que je le hais...

- Bien. Prouve-moi que tu le hais.

- Je hais tout de lui ! Ses yeux ! Ses cheveux, et même SA PUTAIN DE VOIX !

- Et tu supporterais de ne plus jamais le voir ?

- Sûrement... Dans ma poche, j'ai une potion. Une seule. Si je la bois, Potter disparaît de ma vie. Et oui, en fait, je compte bien la boire.»

D'un coup, tous les robinets à proximité s'ouvrirent et débordèrent de toutes parts, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, il fut totalement trempé.

Note à lui-même : Ne jamais énerver un fantôme. En plus sa chemise lui collait à la peau de façon désagréable.

« Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu vas lui faire si tu l'oublies.

- Le mal ? Mais quel mal ! IL me déteste, il m'a _oublié_ ! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE QUE ÇA LUI FERAIT MAL ! »

Non, ce n'était pas des larmes sur ces joues, que de l'eau. Juste de l'eau.

« Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Non, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que je vis !»

Bien, elle l'aura voulu.

Sa main attrapa la potion verdâtre de sa poche.

Mais en fait. C'était la seule solution après tout.

Il ouvrit la bouteille.

Rien que l'odeur était si désagréable qu'il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de porter le liquide à ses lèvres.

« Tout ira mieux maintenant, tout ira beaucoup mieux…»

Le liquide coula le long de sa gorge, d'un goût amer qui se confondait à ses larmes.

« Arrête Draco ! Tu deviens fou ! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé !C'est juste qu'il est un peu perdu et... Draco? Draco, réponds-moi! »

Trop tard. C'était un nouveau monde qui commençait, un monde sans Potter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merlin c'était quoi cette potion !

Il avait beau se questionner cela semblait vraiment bizarre que Rogue ait donné une potion à Malfoy comme ça, pensant que personne ne les verraient.

Une toute petite potion en plus, impossible de lire le nom de là où il se trouvait.

Si ça se trouve cette potion était un poison destiné à Dumbledore…. Ah mais non, c'est vrai, cette histoire de « Mangemort » était terminée.

Stop.

C'est bon, ne pensez pas ce que vous pensez là en se moment même.

Vous vous dîtes : Voilà que ses petites manies de « Monsieur-Je-Veux-Sauver-Tout-Le-Monde » reprennent.

Et bah non ! C'était plus subtil que ça. Il cherchait juste à savoir les moindres faits et gestes de Malfoy… Question de… Vérification.

Bon d'accord, cette excuse ne passait sûrement pas, mais… Mais…

Sérieux, Malfoy le rendait dingue !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette fixation sur Malfoy pendant tout le cours lui avait totalement monté au cerveau. Une multitude de questions sur les faits et gestes des autres personnes n'ayant pas des cheveux aussi beaux, et des yeux si renversants, et… Qui ne soit pas Malfoy lui arrivaient en tête, comme :

Pourquoi Ron était-il partit en direction d'un couloir isolé avec Zabini ? Et Pourquoi Zabini s'est assis à côté de lui en potion ?

Décidément, rien n'allait plus ici.

Il s'avança vers Hermione, dernière bouée de secours, qui semblait prise dans ses réflexions.

L'affaire « Hermione » commençait à être un problème. Raison : Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour elle. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, était continuellement dans ses livres… Il avait même crut apercevoir une entaille au niveau de son poignet.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il tenait trop à elle pour la voir se détruire minutes après minutes.

Il arrivait à son niveau quand Théodore Nott lui barra le passage et entreprit de discuter avec elle.

Pourtant, il l'avait vu i peine quelques secondes à côté de Malfoy ! Qui d'ailleurs... N'était plus là. Il lutta contre l'envie d'aller voir où était parti le Serpentard pour se focaliser sur la discussion devant lui. Théodore sembla lui raconter une blague, la brune émit un sourire discret, très rare ces derniers temps. Ce microscopique sourire lui donna à lui-même un sourire, il préférait tellement la voir comme ça, qu'au moment de sa rupture avec Ron…

Peut-être que le charme de la belle brune plaisait au blond, qui sait ?

« Harry ! Je suis là mon amour !»

Oh non, tout, mais pas elle.

« Oui… Ginny ! Quelle joie de te revoir après une heure d'absence ! Que tu as changé ! Que tu es belle !» Grinça-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées.

C'est d'un air las qu'il se laissa entraîner de force vers la tour des gryffondors, une rousse accrochée comme une sangsue à son bras.

Il devait réfléchir, merlin qu'il aimerait qu'elle se taise pour une fois, avec ses « Oh mon Harry, montre moi ta cicatrice ! » Ou encore « Tu es mon héro ! » Mais merde elle en voulait vraiment qu'à sa popularité ou quoi ?

Et s'il avait été un homme totalement ordinaire elle aurait été comme ça avec lui ? Bien sûr que non.

Mais Ron… Ron il ne voulait pas se séparer avec sa sœur de peur de provoquer un réel problème.

Déjà que se mettre avec elle n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais ne plus être avec, il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Harry je t'aime...»

Oh non… Ça recommençait. Il détestait le fait de devoir mentir comme ça.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! C'est tellement mieux depuis que tu ne parles plus à Malfoy, que l'on reste ensemble, toi et moi.»

Oh ferme-là…

« Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy, dis le moi. Dis-moi que malgré cet incident et ce baiser dont tu m'as parlé...»

Ah ouais, il lui avait parlé du baiser, une longue et triste histoire... C'était au moment de la grande salle, quand Malfoy commença à ne plus le regarder, comme s'il n'existait plus. A ce moment là Ginny avait essayé de poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, main qu'il avait repoussée sans ménagement.

Elle lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il se passait, et il avait finit par lui dire qu'il avait embrassé Malfoy, pensant qu'elle le giflerait et le quitterait. Mais non, cette fille était plus tenace que de la colle superglue. Finalement, elle était restée avec lui, et comme d'habitude il avait des envies de meurtre en sa présence.

Dans un murmure presque inaudible il mentit, encore une fois.

« C'est toi que j'aime.»

Et merde il lui arrivait quoi à être toujours aussi lâche ? Après tout, même si il y avait, il disait bien, il y AVAIT une possible chance que Malfoy ait apprécié son baiser, quel avenir ils auraient ? Absolument rien. Non. Il se devait de rentrer dans les rangs, d'être normal. Bien que l'homosexualité ne soit pas un problème chez les sorciers, il en avait marre d'être une sorte de « phénomène de foire »

Il voyait déjà les gros titres :« Harry Potter, le héros gay » ou encore « Le supérieur de Voldemort ne l'est pas au lit ! »

Il eut envie de vomir.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Ginny l'ayant quitté sous un dernier regard niais, il était partit en cours de métamorphose.

Le dîner arriva, et il se dirigea avec hâte en direction de la grande salle.

Ron qui était durant tout ce temps à côté de lui semblait silencieux. Habituel depuis quelques jours vous direz, mais là c'était différent, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait sans s'arrêter.

N'ayant pas envie de penser aux problèmes de Ron pour le moment il préféra ouvrir la porte de la grande salle attendant que celui-ci ne vienne lui parler de lui-même.

Bizarrement, il semblait manquer quelque chose.

Une certaine tête blonde, parmi des têtes sombres. Malfoy.

Il s'assit, inquiet, quand la voix d'Hermione à quelques centimètres de lui confirma ses pensées les plus sombres.

- Harry, Malfoy est à l'infirmerie, je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.»

Oh, merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre problème, ou si juste vous avez apprécié, à me mettre une petite review!<strong>

**Je vous adore!**

**Aiko**


	5. Chapitre 4

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Pairing: **Drarry. What else?

**Rating: M**

**Résumé:**_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur: **Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis un commentaire, du premier chapitre à celui-là, à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à en voir autant et je ne vous ai pas assez remercié.

Chocola Glossy, Serdra, Menoly, DonaBella, Nologin, heart-piicture-x3, Vampireclamp, Mimik0, AdelheidRei, myrtillenaru, butterfly, Kira Potter Malfoy, Marionnette0116, Krix27, Lel, toinette Malefoy-Potter, brigitte26, personne, titounete, Donoka, B, Brame Romani, luna, UsagiXNekOoo, Elinoa, BB-initials, kisis, Eichi-chan, Im' Kuy, et Lady lisa-chan.

Vous êtes géniaux.

**Remerciements: **Merci à Naixy, pour m'avoir soutenue durant touuut ce chapitre, on a mis du temps, mais on y est arrivées!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 4: **Le tête à tête.

.

Le cœur de Blaise Zabini était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Rien que l'idée de savoir que le Gryffondor qu'il …Aimait… – Draco aurait grincé des dents s'il avait entendu ses pensées- était assis à côté de lui était déjà un calvaire. Il devait sans cesse inspirer et expirer profondément pour se calmer, comme une groupie devant son idole.

Qu'il était pathétique.

…

Tout ça pour un Weasley.

Non, d'accord, pas n'importe quel Weasley. Ron Weasley.

Il s'était juré de lui parler à la fin du cours, mais maintenant il flippait. Tout ça pour mettre un terme au 'problème Draco', ou, 'comment-faire pour-que-Draco-Malfoy-arrête-d'éviter-Harry-Potter -en-prétextant-qu'il-est-allergique-à-lui'. Problème Draco était plus court.

**Fin du cours qui était dans exactement 4 minutes et 32 secondes. **

Il ne s'en était même pas cru capable.

Maintenant que cette partie était faite, restait plus qu'à l'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne les entendrait… Il pourrait se rapprocher de lui… Voir ses yeux, ne regarder que lui, comme le misérable Serpentard qu'il était… Et il pourrait approcher son visage…

Pour lui parler, lui PARLER.

Il se serait presque mis une claque.

Il fallait qu'il essaye par tous les moyens d'oublier qu'il avait à proximité de lui une créature à se damner.

**Plus que 3 minutes et 6 secondes à tenir.**

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le voir d'aussi près… Ses cheveux, roux, lui auraient donné envie de vomir, s'ils ne s'accordaient pas autant avec cette peau claire et parfaite.

Et ses yeux, bon dieu, ses yeux.

De plus près, ils apparaissaient encore plus beaux. D'un vert si clair qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il était aveugle. Et sa bouche… Humm… Ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir SES lèvres contre les siennes. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas regarder plus bas. Rien que de loin, le corps de Ron l'attirait bien plus que nécessaire… Alors de près…

Le corps de Ron l'avait toujours attiré. Même enfant, il était déjà attiré par lui. Les muscles que celui-ci s'était formé au cours des années ne le rendaient que plus attirant. Une sorte de petit plus.

**Encore 2 minutes.**

Heureusement que Ron ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Trop buté comme Gryffondor.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ? Ne voyait-il pas tous ces regards tournés vers lui ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point il était attirant ? Il aurait pu lui crier qu'il le matait que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Dire qu'il aura fallu lui faire du chantage pour avoir son attention… Bon, il n'était pas fier de lui, jouer des sentiments du roux pour arriver à ses fins était quelque chose de vil et cruel… Mais il était Serpentard, donc il avait une super excuse.

**1 minute et 29 secondes.**

Ce n'était pas supposé être si difficile… Si ?

En fait, ça n'aurait pas été difficile si ça n'avait pas été Ron Weasley à qui il devait demander de l'aide.

Nan mais sérieusement, lui et ses bonnes résolutions ! Demander de l'aide à Weasley ! C'était comme s'automutiler.

Bon, il y avait bien dents de lapin… Enfin, Granger. Mais l'idée de lui demander de l'aide à elle alors qu'elle avait osé toucher SON Ron…

Et Théo qui n'arrêtait pas de la dévorer du regard ! Il réprima un frisson de dégout.

**Combien de temps déjà ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : même pas 20 secondes.**

Son regard arpenta la pièce dans le but de reprendre son souffle et croisa celui de Draco. Un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension, et un chouïa de choc. Ouhhh, le Malfoy n'était pas content qu'il l'ait abandonné pour Weasley. C'était pour la bonne cause Draco, pour la bonne cause !

Bon, advienne que pourra, la chance pourrait tourner en sa faveur.

La sonnerie retentit et le stress prit un autre degré. Ça devrait être interdit de ressentir un trac aussi grand envers une chose aussi simple que de parler à quelqu'un. Il n'était surtout pas le genre d'homme à être timide, quand il voulait quelqu'un, il l'avait, et ça, en claquant des doigts. N'était-il pas le grand, le fier Serpentard, qui savait tenir tête à Draco Malfoy ? Bon, il jouait bien de ce rôle, mais en vérité le blond était comme un frère pour lui et c'était réciproque.

Mais avec ce ROUX… Ce n'était pas si simple. Tout semblait si insurmontable, si infranchissable. Face à Ron… Il devenait un putain de Poufsouffle.

Il sortit de la salle, le roux sur ses talons, l'air suspicieux.

« Je t'écoute Zabini !

- Pas ici Weasly. Suis-moi. »

Voilà que maintenant il angoissait presque, et n'arrivait plus à parler. Concentre-toi Blaise, concentre-toi. D'abord, l'approche tactique, trouver un coin tranquille, et éviter, oh dieu, éviter de regarder ses fesses. C'était mignon comme surnom ça Weasly.

Mignon ? Draco lui dirait une de ses phrases du style « Un Serpentard ne dit pas Mignon. » avec un de ces sourcils relevés.

« Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne m'appelle pas Weasly ! » Rétorqua le roux.

S'il tenait à la vie, il ne serait même pas là à discuter avec lui.

Bon alors, maintenant, trouver un endroit où ils pourraient discutailler… Salle sur Demande ? Trop loin. Toilette des filles ? Vide, discret : Bonne idée.

Ils marchèrent encore durant quelques minutes dans un silence bizarrement non pesant, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte imposante. Chaque élève à Poudlard la connaissait mais personne n'y entrait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève de son année y entrer.

« Tu te fous de moi? »

La réaction du Weasley le fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi ça Weasly ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est devant les toilettes pour filles ! » Tiens, il ne s'était pas indigné sur le 'Weasly'.

« Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est les toilettes pour fille merde !

- Ton langage Weasley, ton langage. Rappelle-moi, Voldemort en forme d'horcruxe s'est caché dans ces toilettes sans que personne ne le retrouve pendant des siècles, et ta brunette… » Il cracha presque le mot « Potter et toi avez fait un polynectar durant un mois entier sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, donc, je pense que ce n'est pas un endroit particulièrement… Visité. » Le roux l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, puis sembla reprendre ses esprit.

« Ce n'est pas ma brunette. » Il grinça des dents. Le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir la porte, le Gryffi sur ses talons. « Comment tu peux savoir tout ça toi ? »

De nouveau un silence s'installa.

Pile la question à laquelle il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas répondre.

Il n'allait tout de même pas répondre que comme il était amoureux de lui depuis il ne savait combien d'années, -Bon d'accord, si on comptait l'année de guerre en plus et celle qu'ils devaient désormais refaire, ça tournait autour de huit- et que de ce fait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savoir tout de lui. Ron s'enfuirait en courant.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, Gryffondor. » Il lui sourit, fière de sa combine. Mais plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aussitôt, son regard retrouva le mur.

Ou comment dire tout de suite à Weasly qu'on est raide dingue de lui.

Il se retint de justesse de se frapper comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Méchant Blaise, méchant !

Dire que Draco en possédait vraiment. Pauvres elfes.

« Venant d'un mangemort je peux m'attendre à tout. » Cracha le roux.

Un… Mangemort ?

Il eut soudain l'impression que tout devenait flou autours de lui. Les couleurs perdaient de leur intensité, les lignes droites des carreaux blancs se courbaient, la vision du mur devant lui s'obscurssait, et des bribes de souvenirs de la bataille finale apparaissaient. Apparurent alors la vision des corps inertes sur le sol, la sensation de peur, d'horreur, d'abandon, et la panique dans les yeux des élèves, des aurors, des professeurs... De son Weasley, quand ils apprirent la mort d'un des jumeaux... Des malefices et sorts impardonnables, des géants et autres espèces amenées dans l'unique but de tuer. Tuer jusqu'au dernier.

Tandis que lui... Témoin unique de scènes recréées par son subconscient, lui n'arrivait tout simplement plus à savoir comment respirer.

Si son cœur le pouvait réellement, il se serait déchiré à cet instant précis.

Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir enregistrer l'information.

Son pouls s'accéléra, tandis qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux paniqués. Heureusement qu'il était dos à ce regard, sûrement remplis de haine. Sinon… Sinon...

Lui, un mangemort ? Depuis quand ?

Le Gryffondor le voyait vraiment comme ça ? Comme un putain de pourri destiné à lécher le cul de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Bien avant que cet…Rester poli, rester poli… Ne meure, il avait œuvré pour le côté de Potter, pour Ron. Ses parents avaient été torturés, puis tués devant lui, mais jamais, jamais, il ne s'était détourné du bon côté… Et pendant tous ces longs mois où il avait souffert, le Gryffondor croyait… Qu'il s'amusait avec les mangemorts ?

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement.

« Ne dit pas des choses sans savoir si elles sont vraies Weasley. » Et merde, sa voix trahissait son trouble.

Il ne se sentait pas, non, plus, la force de continuer à parler. Il avait fallu que… Qu'il touche la corde sensible sans le savoir.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller dans les cachots. Et se murer dans un mutisme permanent.

Penser à Draco.

Penser à Draco. Il avait souffert lui aussi. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents.

« Elles le sont. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Harry. »

Une rage sans nom lui vint sans qu'il ne la contrôle, le cœur en compote. Il s'était attendu à quoi ? Bien sûr que ce con le détestait. Oh, il allait en profiter. Parce qu'après tout, il était un putain de mangemort pas vrai ? Alors, il pouvait bien profiter de son pouvoir, non ?

« Je vais te le dire... Mais d'abord, tu devras me donner quelque chose en échange...

- Je ne te donnerai rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras rien.»

Le roux ne sembla même pas comprendre que c'était un sourire forcé, et lui jeta le même regard que celui lancé dans la salle sur demande, moins d'une année plus tôt. Un regard haineux.

Il avait tout gâché. Il savait en plus que c'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer de parler à Ron. Ron. Ron. Il voulait l'appeler comme ça… Mais le Gryffondor le haïssait.

« Je ne jouerai pas à tes petits jeux de mangemort. » Il regarda sans pouvoir bouger le jeune homme se diriger vers la porte.

Soudain, il entendit la poignée s'abaisser.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit Weasley avec lui, la réputation du Gryffondor serait détruite, puis la sienne aussi. Le Serpentard attrapa son épaule et le tira dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Il dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas poser, dans la précipitation, ses mains autre part que de part en part de la tête figée face à lui. Blaise réprima un gémissement quand il vit les joues de l'être face à lui prendre une teinte adorablement plus foncée que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il posa une de ses mains sur les lèvres du roux.

AH NON. Si en plus il entendait cette voix légèrement plus grave parler, il allait dépérir.

« Chut. Il fallait que j'agisse vite, je suppose que tu n'avais pas particulièrement envie que tout le monde sache que tu étais avec un 'mangemort', seul, dans des toilettes. » Sa voix était légèrement ironique, ah bon ?

Le roux fit la tête de Draco dans ses beaux jours. Levant un sourcil sceptique, il croisa ses bras musclés par le Quidditch sur sa poitrine.

Le monde extérieur avait disparu. Il avait SON monde, devant les yeux. Sa main se retira aussitôt qu'il fut sûr que l'autre ne parlerait pas.

Non. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas encore espérer. Dès qu'il sortirait de cet enfer, il se promettait de tout faire pour se changer les idées.

_« C'est froid… »_ Bordel, cette voix... Manquait plus que Draco. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il n'était pas supposé être là !

Quand Draco Malfoy allait dans les toilettes pour filles, c'est qu'il était profondément perdu.

_« Il n'est pas là Draco._» Tiens, Mimi Geignarde était de la partie aussi.

Il vit la tête du roux se relever pour croiser son regard, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était quoi ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder ainsi, alors qu'il souffrait pour maintenir le contrôle, c'était déloyal.

- _« Je sais »._

_- « Harry. » _Bordel il avait un problème en rapport avec Potter, il DEVAIT l'aider ! D'un geste presque désespéré, il ferma férocement les yeux. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps.

Ils se rouvrirent.

Toute sa colère et frustration disparut en une fraction de secondes tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui plus clair de son vis-à-vis. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Une tonne de sentiments lui vinrent, et il dut se contenir pour qu'ils n'apparaissent pas à travers ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas aussi doué que Draco pour ça, il le sentait.

« Depuis quand Malfoy cherche Harry ? » Demande Ron. Il tressaillit. La voix était encore légèrement rauque.

Ce que ce petit Weasley pouvait être aveugle… Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de sourire.

« T'es vraiment aveugle ma parole.

- Oui c'est moi Ron, l'ami crétin d'Harry Potter. » Le sarcasme transparaissait dans sa voix.

Un crétin ? Non, il n'était pas un crétin. Il pouvait se sentir maladroit, impulsif, ou tout autre chose que son regard semblait dire en ce moment, mais crétin, non. Parce que quoiqu'il dise, Ron avait aidé Harry Potter, et sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Vol… Vol… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, serait toujours vivant.

C'est pour cela que tout le monde le respectait.

« Tu n'es pas un crétin. »

Mais lui n'était pas comme tous les autres. Tous ces petits chiens qui voulaient se taper le meilleur ami de Potter. Lui l'aimait vraiment et c'était ça son plus grand défaut.

Ce qu'il aurait donné pour que ce ne soit qu'un amour de passage... Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant, de le voir avec des filles qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa popularité.

Il était peut-être Serpentard, c'était peut-être un homme, mais il l'aimait plus que quiconque ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

_« Si tu l'aimes, et tu voudrais qu'il soit là avec toi. »_

Le roux poussa de nouveau une exclamation surprise, qu'il arrêta tout aussi rapidement en reposant une main sur les lèvres du roux.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il ressente cette envie soudaine et presque écrasante de mettre plus que sa main sur ses lèvres. Toute sa retenue commençait à disparaître, et son envie prenait l'emprise sur sa résistance.

Sa tête s'approcha doucement. Les voix commençaient à s'élever, de plus en plus fortes, leur permettant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement, sans être sans cesse sur leurs gardes.

« Il... Il faut qu'on... » Bon dieu cette voix qui essayait de se reprendre était… Inimitable. Toutes ses barrières étaient ouvertes, toutes ses envies emplissaient son cerveau...

Et sans le vouloir, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Ron. Depuis la première année où je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer.»

Et merde.

Il recula brusquement, et fixa les toilettes. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris ?

Il était mort, mort, mort.

Soudain, une main douce le fit revenir sur terre. Une main qui lui caressait la joue. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les émotions qui peuplaient ceux du Gryffondor. Tous deux se rapprochèrent en même temps, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Et doucement... Ils se rapprochèrent... La porte remua. Faisant sursauter Ron et Blaise qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Merde, il avait failli craquer. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, pas comme ça… Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, légèrement refroidis. Il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui...

_« Et tu supporterais de ne plus jamais le voir ?_

_- Sûrement... Dans ma poche, j'ai une potion. Une seule. Si je la bois, Potter disparaît de ma vie. Et je compte bien la boire. » _Non Draco, pas une potion, tout sauf ça !

_- Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu vas lui faire si tu l'oublies._

_- Le mal ? Mais quel mal ! Il me déteste, il m'a oublié__! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE QUE ÇA LUI FERAIT MAL ! »_ Draco souffrait. Et lui le savait, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Quel piètre meilleur ami il faisait…

Son regard se voila de douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir et aider Draco. Même Ron semblait d'accord. Ron… Qu'il avait failli embrasser il y a quelques secondes… De nouveau il haleta.

_« Arrête Draco ! Tu deviens fou ! Il t'aime ! »_

Reprenant ses esprits, il sortit précipitamment de la cabine et se figea. Draco était étendu sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Il s'en approcha.

Celui-ci avait une teinte cadavérique qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Un instant, il crut même ne pas sentir son pouls palpiter entre ses doigts. Mais il le sentait, c'était déjà ça.

« Draco, Draco non...

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. J'ai déjà vu un cas semblable auparavant mon petit Ronny, ami de mon Harry chéri, c'est bien ça ? Vous n'avez plus qu'à prier qu'il l'ait prise trop tard. »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent inquiets.

« Comment ça trop tard ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson ? »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis dirent d'une même voix :

« Non. »

_- « Si après trois heures, _

_Il ne l'a pas prise à la bonne heure,_

_Alors avant cinq jours il se rappellera de lui,_

_Et leur amour sera à nouveau réunit. »_

Chantonna la brune, disparaissant à travers les murs.

Un silence se fit quand elle disparût.

« Va-t'en, je m'occupe de lui. » Finit par dire Blaise, baissant les yeux.

« Bien. »

Lorsque le roux fut sorti, il s'autorisa un soupir.

« Draco Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! »

* * *

><p>Les yeux d'Harry Potter, étaient uniques.<p>

Leur couleur certes, d'un blanc entourant un vert émeraude profond, comme le plus précieux des diamants, était exceptionnelle. Mais, ce n'était pas elle qui leur donnait tout leur charme, non.

Non, il ne suffisait pas de les regarder, il fallait les voir, lui les voyait.

Et si une autre personne que lui les voyait à cet instant, elle n'y trouverait pas ce que lui y trouverait, parce que lui, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Lui, il savait interpréter les émotions d'Harry, même quand il essayait vainement de les cacher derrière une carapace souriante. Et lui, il voyait ces centaines de milliers de différentes émotions, qui étaient commandées par une seule émotion, l'inquiétude.

Quelque chose de désespéré, de perdu, d'apeuré, qui faisait en sorte que l'on ne puisse détacher les yeux de son visage. Et c'est ça qui les rendaient magnifique.

Ron avait déjà vu ces yeux là refléter presque toutes les émotions possibles envers Ginny.

Surprise, de la voir embrasser Seamus. Tristesse, quand il avait appris qu'elle sortait avec lui. Joie, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Peur, de la perdre dans la bataille. Confiance, lorsqu'il la voyait trop près de Seamus alors qu'ils étaient ensembles. Colère, lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle l'avait trompé il y a quelques mois. Mais jamais de l'inquiétude. C'était une première.

Il attrapa sa fourchette, et prit une bonne dose de pâtes, tout en continuant de fixer son meilleur ami.

Jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi inquiet et cette fois, cette nouvelle expression n'était pas pour elle, c'était presque flippant. Les émotions transparaissaient sur son visage bien plus que toutes celles qui étaient présentes pour sa sœur. Son regard... Fixait un point imaginaire à travers son assiette vide, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Son corps n'était pas en reste, il pouvait voir tous ses membres contractés imperceptiblement et sentir ses jambes trembler contre les siennes.

Lui savait pourquoi Harry était comme ça. La question était de savoir pourquoi il s'en préoccupait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de Malfoy –alors qu'avant c'était presque s'il le suivait partout où il allait-, ne lui adressant jamais la parole, alors pourquoi d'un seul coup se préoccupait-il de son sort? Parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie ? Donc si ça se trouve, lui aussi était attiré par Malfoy, comme Malfoy l'était pour lui... Et sa sœur dans l'histoire ?

Bon en même temps, c'était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas à choisir avec qui celui-ci devait sortir. S'il préférait un Serpentard... QUI était-il pour s'y opposer ? Surtout après ce qui c'était passé avec Zabini. Où était-il celui-là d'ailleurs ? Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait bien sûr...

Oh non pas se remettre à penser à ses lèvres, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Revenir au sujet Harry/Serpentard-narcissique, voilà, bien mieux.

_«__ Je t'ai toujours aimé Ron. »_

Bordel de bordel de Serpentard.

Le grognement que fit Harry le ramena à la réalité.

De toute évidence, il s'était tramé quelque chose entre ces deux-là pour que chacun réagisse de cette façon... Mais quoi ?

Il tourna son regard vers la gauche cette fois et donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione.

« Hermione ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Celle-ci sursauta, surprise que Ron lui adresse la parole après leur différent. La Gryffondor l'interrogea du regard, puis un éclair d'intelligence le traversa et elle se rapprocha de lui, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

Le roux bénit le cerveau de son ex-petite-amie.

Voyant le regard insistant de Dean en face d'elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle se pencha davantage vers lui, les joues légèrement écarlates, lui provoquant la même réaction, puis lui murmura dans l'oreille pour qu'eux seuls puissent entendre.

« Harry n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment...

- Non, c'est vrai ? » Répliqua-t-il cynique, assez troublé de sentir la proximité de la fille dont il était, -il semblait croire- toujours amoureux.

Bizarrement, il ne ressentait plus de papillons à travers le ventre, son rythme cardiaque était normal, ou encore, il ne ressentait plus cette sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait il y a bien longtemps envers elle. Depuis quand exactement ? L'avait-elle remarqué, et avait décidé de rompre à cause de cela ? Bien que ce fut fort possible, cela ne lui disait toujours pas qui était ce mystérieux « il ». Lui et un mec ? Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! _Et Zabini alors ?_ Oh la ferme.

Il attendit, impatient qu'elle poursuive. Mais le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait des excuses. Ou alors qu'elle avait une envie pressante. Il opta pour le premier choix.

Mais... Comme s'il allait s'excuser !

...

La tentation était trop grande, il voulait savoir si ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui était réciproque. Il se reprit rapidement, un sourire faussement contrit sur les lèvres.

« Désolé. » Dit-il entre ses dents. Ouf, il avait réussi à sortir une excuse. Là, il attendait au moins des fleurs, si ce n'est plus encore ! Son regard parcouru la grande salle, de peur que quelqu'un n'ait entendu son excuse, et croisa celui de Nott... Qui semblait vouloir le tuer. Il lui arrivait quoi à celui-là ?

« Continue je ne t'arrête pas.

- Il n'est dans son état normal en ce moment... » Reprit la jeune fille, heureuse de pouvoir parler des problèmes d'Harry avec quelqu'un.

Oui, ça lui avait manqué. De parler avec elle de tout et de rien, à une véritable amie. Son sourire faussement contrit se transforma en vrai sourire et il écouta plus sérieusement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça a débuté lors du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, tu te rappelles le moment à la fin du match où Harry est tombé de son balai sur Malfoy ?

- Ouais. » Son regard s'égara sur le poignet de la jeune fille, légèrement dévoilé par sa manche relevée. Il y avait des marques rouges sang, qui semblaient moins récente. Il avait appris qu'elle se taillait les veines, par Harry, quelques temps auparavant et avait essayé d'arranger les choses en la rendant un peu plus heureuse, tout en restant éloigné pour qu'elle essaye de passer à autre chose. Parce qu'il savait que la cause des tourments de la jeune fille n'était nulle autre que lui-même. Tout était sa faute. Tout ça parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour un sois disant… Il. Le rouquin lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le cacher, et posa ses doigts sur les entailles, comme hypnotisé, comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Son sourire se fana. Elle reprit son bras, et lui sourit timidement.

« S'il y a la moindre chose...

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'ai... Rencontré quelqu'un... Et je vais… Beaucoup mieux. » Comment ça quelqu'un... Non... Quand même pas... Nott ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il le dévisageait comme ça ! Son regard passa du regard marron de la brune à côté de lui, à celui marron du Serpentard plusieurs fois.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh, oh.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte ! C'était pour ça ! Il fixa cette fois-ci le visage figé de Théodore Nott. On aurait dit qu'il lui passait un message qui se résumait nettement à 'Laisse la ou je te tue'. Il était con ou quoi ? C'était Hermione qui l'avait quitté pas l'inverse. Il n'allait pas se jeter à ses pieds pour qu'elle le reprenne ! De toute façon, le voulait-il vraiment ?

C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie Hermione, des cheveux soyeux, marron bouclés, un visage fin, deux yeux marron où luisait une intelligence peu commune, de jolies joues légèrement rosées, et des lèvres moyennement rouges... Que lui avait-il trouvé de joli ? De différent des autres ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Tout ce qu'il se souvenait, là, c'était les yeux brûlant de désirs de Zabini posés sur lui.

En parlant de Zabini, il le vit réapparaître et s'assoir à sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentards, en face de lui. Il devait sûrement revenir de l'infirmerie. Son visage était tendu, et il semblait ne pas l'avoir vu ...

« Oui donc, à cet instant, Harry a... Embrassé Malfoy.

- QUOI ! » Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise comme si un Scrout à pétard venait de le piquer.

C'était quoi ce bordel ! Que Malfoy soit en manque de Potter, d'accord, mais de là à ce que ce soit Harry qui l'embrasse ! Doucement... Doucement... Repenser à ce qu'il s'était dit, si Harry aime Malfoy, alors lui, rien faire. Le sentiment de trahison le rongeait quand même. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, que cela ferait mal ! Il aurait dû s'y attendre ! Vite trouver une chose pour se détendre et avoir les idées claires...

Son regard croisa celui sombre de Blaise qui fronçait les sourcils, le dévisageant. Alors... On est Jaloux Zabini ? Avait-il pensé que les yeux d'Harry étaient magnifiques ? Parce que ceux du brun l'étaient bien plus.

_« Je t'ai toujours aimé. »_

Qu'avait de différent ce regard par rapport à celui d'Hermione ? Quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était différent. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour un autre homme. Alors c'était Zabini, le fameux 'Il' ? Pourtant, il lui semblait ne pas avoir fait vraiment attention à lui avant cet instant. Comment aurait-il pu en tomber amoureux ? C'était… Débile.

Il se rassit lentement sans lâcher le regard sombre qui le fixait.

« Hermione… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, interrogatrice, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant son air perdu.

« C'est Zabini n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui dont tu disais que j'étais… Tu sais… »

Il fit un petit signe de tête gêné.

« Tu as enfin compris à ce que je vois. »

Alors c'était bien lui ! Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… D'accord ?

- Merci… Hermione. »

Ce qui c'était passé et ce qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques heures devait rester secret. Personne ne devait savoir. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là au mauvais moment ?

Comment, en quelques heures, pouvait-on totalement revoir le jugement qu'on s'était fait sur une personne ? C'était du délire !

Tout avait commencé au moment où la sonnerie avait retentie...

oOo

- Ce n'est pas ma brunette. » Grinça des dents Ron, suivant le Serpentard à l'intérieur de la grande pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. « Comment tu peux savoir tout ça toi ? »

Ils se fixèrent longuement, l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres seulement. Le métis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, seulement vêtue d'une légère chemise.

Plus vite il aurait ses infos, plus vite il pourrait se casser.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, Gryffondor. » Blaise eut un sourire rieur et énigmatique, qui provoqua en lui une réaction qui ne lui plut pas. Son pouls s'était accéléré à l'entente de ce rire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu... Même pire, il avait l'impression d'avoir souvent rêvé de ce rire.

« Venant d'un mangemort je peux m'attendre à tout. » Cracha-t-il.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et il en vint même à le regretter.

« Ne dit pas des choses sans savoir si elles sont vraies Weasley. »

Alors le Weasly avait disparu ? Bien, très bien même. Il s'était laissé subjuguer par le côté drôle, voir touchant que pouvait avoir le brun, il n'aurait pas dû. Il pouvait de nouveau parler affaires, ne dit-on pas que « Nos pensées sont les ombres de nos sentiments, elles sont toujours plus simples que ceux-ci » ? Il ne devait se remettre qu'à celles-ci.

« Elles le sont. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Harry.

- Je vais te le dire... Mais d'abord, tu devras me donner quelque chose en échange... » Putain de cœur qui battait de nouveau trop fort. Comment ça quelque chose en échange ? Peut-être voulait-il des informations sur Harry, ou alors, se servir de lui... Ou encore...

« Je ne te donnerai rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras rien.

- Je ne jouerai pas à tes petits jeux de mangemort. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, quand la poignée s'abaissa dans un bruit désagréable. Il sentit un bras lui attraper l'épaule et le tirer dans les toilettes les plus proches. En quelques secondes il se retrouva enfermé dans un espace très réduit, avec en face de lui Zabini. Ses bras encadraient sa tête, ne lui laissant pas de porte de sortie possible. Il sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La main gauche du brun lui coupa toutes paroles.

« Chut. Il fallait que j'agisse vite, je suppose que tu n'avais pas particulièrement envie que le monde sache que tu étais avec un 'mangemort', seul, dans des toilettes. » Il ne releva pas le ton ironique de cette remarque, levant un sourcil sceptique, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur, fine rempart le séparant du corps particulièrement tentant du Serpentard.

Bordel qu'il sentait bon, ça devrait être interdit de sentir comme ça ! Sûrement un piège de l'ennemi, une potion... Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ! La main se retira aussitôt, comme brûlée.

_« C'est froid… »_ Fit la voix de la personne qui était rentrée après eux. Cette voix... C'était Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Le regard de Blaise lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait compris qui venait de rentrer et il semblait inquiet. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune homme en face de lui devait bien faire cinq centimètres de plus que lui. Il devait lever légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_« Il n'est pas là Draco. »_ Qui était cette autre personne ? Il se serait mis la main à couper que c'était Mimi Geignarde.

Le corps du Serpentard était bien trop près de lui. Son odeur l'enivrait... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ! Il n'était pas gay bordel ! Il avait déjà vu des dizaines d'hommes nus dans les vestiaires, sans ne jamais rien ressentir, et une simple chemise le mettait dans tous ses états ? Il était pitoyable.

_« Je sais »._ Attendez… Qui ça 'Il' ?

_« Harry. »_ Depuis quand Malfoy cherchait Harry ?

Le flot de paroles se fit plus lointain, quand il croisa le regard de Zabini.

« Depuis quand Malfoy cherche Harry ? » Lui murmura-t-il choqué.

Un rire discret lui répondit avant que Zabini lui réponde, un sourire…Tendre ? Sur le visage.

« T'es vraiment aveugle ma parole. » Bien sûr que non il n'était pas aveugle ! Quoique… Le nombre de fois où il avait merdé parce qu'il agissait trop impulsivement, sans prendre la peine de bien regarder…

« Oui c'est moi Ron, l'ami crétin d'Harry Potter. » Grommela-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait cette phrase, mais à chaque fois les personnes en face de lui n'avaient rien répondues, ou approuvées. Harry Potter était parfait, Harry Potter était sublime, courageux, fort… Alors que lui… Lui était moche. Faible. Sensible. Et pauvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, pourtant quelques secondes après le brun lui attrapa doucement le visage, le forçant à le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas un crétin. » Son cœur rata un battement.

Les yeux de Zabini étaient remplis de désir, pour lui. Il n'y avait que lui ici, personne d'autre que lui. Et il se rendit compte que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Après la guerre, il s'était renfermé dans cette coquille… De colère et de solitude. Il avait besoin de ce regard qui le regardait comme s'il était le seul à ses yeux. Depuis quand une telle lueur pouvait-elle exister ? Et depuis quand était-elle présente dans ce regard là? Le Gryffondor l'ignorait, mais elle était... Intrigante. Ses yeux semblaient briller de mille feux, sous la faible lueur de la lumière qui éclairait la pièce en entier. Son regard était si sombre, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, et alors il perdit tout, sa souffrance d'avoir perdu ses frères pendant la guerre, sa carapace de colère, son envie de disparaître, tout. Il partit à l'exploration de ce corps, retraçant lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire, pour descendre sur sa clavicule et remonter sur ses lèvres... L'homme qui était en face de lui, était... Il fallait se l'avouer, particulièrement beau.

Le roux revint vite à lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Mimi répliquer.

_« Si tu l'aimes, et tu voudrais qu'il soit là avec toi. »_ Malfoy aimait Harry !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et il poussa une légère exclamation, vite arrêtée par la main de Blaise qui se reposa sur ses lèvres.

De nouveau, celle-ci se retira, et les lèvres du brun se rapprochèrent à leur place. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet enfer, et de ce démon séducteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'approchent davantage...

_« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça fait qu'il soit là ou non ? Je m'en fous de Potter ! »_

Les voix commençaient à s'élever de plus en plus fortes, leur permettant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement, sans être sans cesse sur leurs gardes.

« Il... Il faut qu'on... » Commença-t-il, la voix devenue rauque pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Allez, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Ron. Depuis la première année où je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. »

Son souffle se coupa, et tout disparût, à part Zabini.

QUOI, MAIS QUOI, MAIS QUOI, MAIS DE QUOI IL... Non ce n'était pas possible, il avait dut rêver. C'était impossible qu'il ait entendu ça... Hein ?

C'était impossible que quiconque sur cette planète l'ait un jour aimé depuis toujours. Des filles comme Lavande sortaient avec lui parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, et que désormais grâce au Quidditch il était plus musclé et populaire. Elles ne l'aimaient pas quand il n'était qu'un gringalet impopulaire, et peureux des araignées. Zabini devait mentir.

Mais le regard posé sur lui... Lui prouva le contraire. A cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffa doucement. Il se sentait important. Important pour quelqu'un.

Les lèvres face à lui le tentaient. D'un geste sa main se leva pour se poser sur la joue chaude du métis et le forcer à le regarder. Non, pas la caresser, mauvaise idée, non... Il ne fallait pas qu'il la rapproche de lui encore plus... Oh merde, il sentait le torse du brun se presser contre le sien, et c'était particulièrement excitant. Il foutait quoi là ! C'était un mangemort ! _Remets-toi les idées en place bordel de merde !_

Les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte de la cabine de toilette, et une main se posa dessus, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il voyait bien dans les yeux du Serpentard que lui aussi était à bout, et qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Quelque chose tapa durement sur la porte, faisant sursauter Ron et Blaise qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, légèrement refroidis. Il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui...

oOo

La main insistante d'Hermione sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité. Elle semblait se demander pourquoi il avait cet air rêveur sur le visage depuis quelques minutes.

Il sourit au brun qui fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, pensif, Seamus en face de lui le regarda bizarrement, puis reprit sa conversation avec Dean et Hermione. Ginny, quant à elle, essaya de secouer le bras d'Harry en face d'elle, qui se dégagea aussitôt.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible, qu'il ait ressentit d'étranges sentiments à la proximité du brun, ou qu'il venait de comprendre que Draco Malfoy était humain, et amoureux d'Harry, et qu'Harry lui-même semblait partager ses sentiments. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Gryffondor ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage au Serpent pour faire ce qu'il a fait, et même s'il ne l'aimait pas, l'idée de lui faire ce coup ne lui plaisait pas. Et tant pis pour Ginny, elle fera un beau couple avec Seamus.

Son regard se retourna de nouveau vers Harry, qui à cet instant même se leva de sa chaise, pour se diriger d'un pas rageur en dehors de la salle. Il le suivit.

Alors comme ça Harry ne serait plus jamais rien pour Malfoy ?

_Si après trois heures,_

_Il ne l'a pas prise à la bonne heure,_

Les effets de la potion devaient durer seulement pendant trois heures.

_Alors avant cinq jours il se rappellera de lui,_

_Et leur amour sera à nouveau réunit. »_

Dans cinq jours, ils le sauront. Et si jamais il ne l'avait pas prise trop tard cette potion ?

Un Potter sans Malfoy, c'est un Potter sans vie... Il sentait que tout cela allait finir mal, très mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors? Vous en dîtes quoi? Votre avis est important! <strong>**La suite arrivera plus rapidement que ce chapitre. Promis!**

**Je vous adore!**

**Aiko**


	6. Chapitre 5

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **J.K Rowling a créé Harry Potter, je ne me sers que de ses personnages.

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur: **Après un temps incroyablement long, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. De plus ce chapitre n'a pas eu le temps d'être corrigé par Naixy, donc je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes et pour la qualité du chapitre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure de l'histoire! Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui ont aimé, mis en favoris, et surtout mis des reviews sur cette fanfiction.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 5: **Explications.

**10 Juin 1997, un jour avant ****l'arrivée des ****Mangemorts****.**

Il avait peur.

La peur était là, et lui glaçait le sang de plus en plus à chaque minute. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point l'heure fatidique était proche.

Bientôt Poudlard tombera. Poudlard qui verra ses centaines d'élèves se faire tuer les uns après les autres. Par SA faute.

Le Serpentard avait été conditionné depuis son plus jeune âge à la préparation de cette guerre, au côté du mal. Et il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose pourtant si claire depuis le début. Il avait peur pour Potter. Ce serait sa faute si Potter allait se faire encercler et ne pourra rien faire. Ce serait sa faute s'il allait mourir dans moins de quelques heures. Sa faute et uniquement sa faute.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Vers qui se tourner ? Il était déjà trop tard. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Potter allait mourir demain. Il avait déjà imaginé tous les scénarios qui mettraient en scène ce jour. Et aucun ne présageait la survie de Potter, ni la survie du monde.

Il enleva son pull et frissonna. Il avait chaud, bien qu'une sueur glacée paralyse ses muscles. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était recroquevillé là, face à ce miroir, et qu'il restait muet. Son regard fixait celui de son reflet, tandis qu'il resserrait ses mains sur le lavabo. Une position bien déplorable pour un homme de son rang.

Ces dernières heures avaient été les pires. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre tout en sachant. Savoir, c'était fou comme il aurait payé un prix exorbitant juste pour le plaisir d'être ignorant. Ou alors pour vivre loin de ce monde qui allait tourner au chaos. Loin de ce trop-plein de problèmes. Loin de Potter. Il savait que cet instant était important. Cet instant, était peut-être le dernier jour où Poudlard était en paix. Le jour précédent un jour qui restera gravé dans les mémoires, était toujours pire que le jour même. C'était le jour où tout le stress et l'hésitation que l'on ressentait se lisaient clairement dans nos faits et gestes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne bougeait plus. Au moins, rien ne pouvait le trahir, ou prouver encore plus au survivant à quel point il avait eu raison de se méfier de lui.

« Je vais devoir ouvrir l'armoire demain.» Murmura-t-il.

Après tant de jours de silence, l'aveu était enfin sorti de sa bouche, et la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier… Était déjà morte depuis bien longtemps.

Mimi Geignarde se trouvait derrière lui, dans l'ombre, et elle l'écoutait. Il savait qu'elle le dévisageait à travers ses lunettes d'un air perplexe. Et il apprécia le fait qu'elle se taise. Et de toute manière, si elle lui avait demandé plus d'explications, comment pouvait-il juste lui EXPLIQUER la situation ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Oh ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Loin de là. Il avait aimé discuter avec elle, dans la confidentialité des toilettes des filles. Mais ça, cette tâche qu'il allait enfin accomplir, était un fardeau si lourd qu'il devait le porter seul.

« Je vais devoir ouvrir l'armoire demain.» Répéta-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière de prononcer cette phrase. Comme si tout allait se faire par le fait de l'énoncer à haute voix. Cette phrase ne semblait pas si importante, si on n'utilisait pas cette armoire comme lui pouvait l'utiliser. " L'armoire à disparaître ". S'il n'ouvrait pas l'armoire, et s'il ne tuait pas le vieux fou avant le temps imparti, c'est lui qui sera la cible de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Eh oui, c'est dans ces moments que l'on se rend compte à quel point l'être humain est fragile. Vulnérable. Il peut être le plus généreux et gentil de tous, face à la mort, tout le monde est semblable. Faible. Égoïste.

Il l'était déjà en temps normal. N'était-ce pas un Serpentard après tout ? Alors ce n'était pas comme si sa réaction était choquante. Sauf qu'en vérité, elle l'était. Parce que BORDEL ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur en ce moment même, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il retardait le moment voulu. C'était pour un abruti de Gryffondor qui allait mourir. Et si Potter mourrait… Il ne serait plus rien. Oui, il aurait pu être impassible comme il l'était habituellement, et se traiter lui-même de Poufsouffle. Mais désormais, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était de protéger Potter.

Alors, même si Potter le détestait et voulait surement le tuer, c'était Potter. Il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment lui faire du mal, et il refusait de le laisser aux mains de ce cinglé. Lui l'avait vu à l'œuvre, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il savait de quoi il était capable. Même si -bien sur- il avait foi en Potter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Il voulait le mettre dans une grotte, caché aux yeux de tous, et ne plus jamais l'en sortir.

« Je sais ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy. » Il savait parfaitement à qui cette voix appartenait. Alors comme ça, Potter savait. C'était à prévoir. D'ailleurs, c'était-il passé juste une fois où son intuition l'avait trompé ? Bien sur que non, parce que c'était le survivant. Foutu complexe du héros à toujours vouloir mettre son nez dans les choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Le regardant à travers le miroir, il vit des sillons de larmes sur ses joues et les sécha rapidement, honteux.

Un jeune homme se tenait derrière lui, une grimace de pure haine sur le visage. Il ne devait pas être bien plus grand que lui, ses cheveux noirs lui donnaient un air sauvage, tombant sur des yeux émeraude qui le dévisageaient avec dégoût, énervement, et déception. Il s'en serait douté.

Son cœur rata un battement en le voyant qu'il ignora. Personne n'avait le droit de le voir pleurer. Surtout pas lui. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, il ne les montrait à personne.

«Tu lui as jeté un sort.»

Oui ! Oui il lui avait jeté un sort, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Il lança un sort en direction de Potter, plus pour le repousser que pour le toucher.

**Retour au présent.**

Son regard s'ouvrit sur un plafond blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore dans cette infirmerie lui ? Et c'était quoi ce rêve ? On aurait dit un... Souvenir. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas de cette scène, ni de qui était cette personne pour qui il avait honteusement pleuré. Il n'était pas gay putain! Et c'était qui ce mec? Il s'appelait comment déjà ? Pol… Pot…

Merde, il avait déjà oublié.

Une chose était sure, ce Draco Malfoy qu'il avait vu en rêve, ce n'était pas lui. Lui, ne se laissait pas dominer par des sentiments. Envers un homme qui plus est. Il était celui qui dominait, pas l'inverse, et personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire oublier ses responsabilités. Il était le maître. Et il avait envie de tuer. Tuer tous les sangs de bourbes, tous ces infâmes sang-mêlé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Attends, Harry !» Tonna une voix derrière lui.

« Écoute Ron...» Commença-t-il légèrement agacé « J'ai quelque chose à faire alors laisse-moi tranquille.» Il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas arrêter de faire comme si tu n'avais pas de meilleurs amis quelques secondes et me laisser t'aider. Parce que là moi j'en ai marre. Entre Neville qui me dit ce que je dois faire, et toi qui ne me parles presque plus... J'en ai marre! Notre vie est devenue un tissu de faux-semblants et de mensonges à soi même, on est en train de se détruire petit à petit! TU es en train de te détruire petit à petit. Alors tu vas t'arrêter trente secondes, arrêter de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que c'est clair pour tout le monde que tu es perturbé, et on en parle! MAINTENANT!» Continuait le roux essoufflé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.» Se contenta de répliquer le brun, la voix légèrement faible.

« Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide! C'est la meilleure celle-là! Je viens de me faire engueuler par Neville ce matin parce que je pensais comme toi que je n'avais pas de problème. Et bien tu sais quoi? Mes problèmes à côté des tiens, c'est de la gnognote! Parce que moi je sais très bien ce qui ne va pas! Tout le monde sait que tu te forces à rester avec Ginny alors que tu n'es même pas amoureux d'elle! Tu croyais quoi? Que j'étais une sorte de grand méchant loup qui allait te dévorer si tu te séparais d'elle? Je suis ton meilleur pote merde! Avant tu me racontais tout! Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu es décidé à tous garder pour toi. Depuis plusieurs jours tu es tellement perdu que même Rogue ne te fait plus la morale en potion! Rogue! Oui je parle bien de cheveux gras! Les gens ont même commencé à inventer des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais devenu une sorte de vampire ou je ne sais pas quoi. Un vrai truc de malade... Je crois même qu'ils en ont fait une chanson... Tu m'écoutes?

- Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, Ron. Je n'ai pas de problème!» Cria-t-il, essayant de s'éloigner encore plus.

« Mais ce que tu peux être borné! Si tu n'as pas de problème, BIEN!" Ron lui attrapa le bras et tira fermement dessus. « Alors explique-moi juste, pourquoi tu te diriges vers l'infirmerie, au moment où tu apprends que Malfoy doit y être ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de se prendre son meilleur ami de plein fouet. Ron mit ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

« Je… Ce n'est p-pas comme si j'allais à l'infirmerie pour un but précis. Je… Voulais vérifier que Malfoy ne faisait pas de conneries.» Balbutia-t-il. Il savait qu'il avait tord, qu'il mentait.

« Harry, il est à l'infirmerie ! Il ne va pas sortir une armée de Mangemorts par sa manche genre "Coucou, c'est nous !" » Répliqua sarcastiquement le roux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait peut-être raison. Pourtant il avait désespérément envie de voir ce qu'y arrivait à Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron, je ne sais plus...» Il s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, son meilleur ami s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je ne sais pas où j'en suis.» Sa voix se brisa, il passa ses mains sur son visage las.

« Raconte tout à tonton Ron.» Plaisanta le roux, passant un bras amical sur son épaule.

Et il lui raconta tout, parce que c'était Ron. Le baiser, Hermione, Ginny, ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy. Et il se sentit bien, tellement bien.

« T'as quand même embrassé Malfoy mec! La fouine! C'est un choc, je ne sais pas si mes oreilles chastes de sang indigne pourront se remettre de cet aveu! Il va me falloir un temps. C'est comme si tu me disais que tu avais embrassé... Rusard!»

Ils se regardèrent fixement, puis explosèrent de rire, se tordant pour essayer de respirer. Ron semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait. Il ne paraissait pas surpris. Enfin, moins que ce qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Parce que Ron, même en plaisantant, lui montrait qu'il n'était pas contre le fait qu'il ait embrassé Malfoy, qu'il ne le repoussait pas.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème?»

Ron lui fit un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Attention, roulement de tambour!

- Ron...

- Je crois que je suis bi.»

Un grand silence s'installa, où ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Son meilleur ami semblait perdu, sous sa façade et il le savait, il avait besoin de soutien. Un soutien que seul un meilleur ami pouvait donner dans ces moments-là.

« Je sais que je suis beau gosse... Mais Ron, notre relation ne sera jamais possible, je suis désolé.» Finit-il par dire, un sourire séducteur sur le visage. Le Weasley resta figé quelques secondes, puis comprenant, il le poussa légèrement.

« Arrête de dire des conneries!» S'ensuivit une bataille avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, essoufflés.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi idiot. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

- Tout le monde fais des erreurs! Mais la prochaine fois que tu restes enfermé comme ça, je te jette dans la tour des Serpentards, et je les regarde te dévorer tout cru. » Le menaça-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Harry frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver comme un lion en cage, c'était le cas de le dire.

Ils continuèrent le trajet vers l'infirmerie. Les femmes se feraient des câlins, continueraient à se parler pendant des heures, mais voilà, ils étaient des hommes, et les hommes, parfois il ne leur suffisait que de dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur, à quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient vraiment, et une tape sur l'épaule pour recevoir tous le soutient que des heures de discussions ne donneront jamais.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu le laisses un peu tranquille, comme lui t'a laissé tranquille depuis quelques semaines.» Tenta de le dissuader son meilleur ami.

Pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

« Peut-être.» Il n'en avait pas envie. C'était ce qu'il s'était promis de faire il y a quelques heures, mais désormais, l'idée de ne plus savoir s'il avait ce genre de chose à Malfoy, comme être blessé ou à l'infirmerie le troublait.

« Harry, écoute je ne suis pas supposé t'en parler, mais franchement ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir maintenant. Il s'est passé des choses…» Chuchota Ron, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie, imposante.

« Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le…» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, la porte s'ouvrit, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy.

Enfin, il supposait que c'était Malfoy, mais la métamorphose était frappante. C'était comme si le Malfoy qu'il connaissait avant n'existait plus. Devant lui se tenait une représentation même de la froideur, de la puissance, qui lui fit rater un battement.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir légèrement poussé, ou était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient sur son visage. Quelques mèches recouvraient ses yeux, le rendant plus obscur et séduisant à la fois. Il était vêtu d'une cape aussi sombre que les ténèbres, qui contrastait avec son teint pâle. Elle était ouverte sur une chemise tout aussi noire, et sur un pantalon en cuir serré. Ses longues jambes étaient encore plus mises en valeur. Harry se força à relever légèrement la tête pour le dévisager. Ses yeux semblaient différents, son regard était si profond, si empreint à la supériorité qu'Harry semblait se recroqueviller à côté. Et il sentit son coeur commencer à s'accélérer doucement face à l'intensité de son regard. Malfoy était beaucoup trop près.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Harry le trouvait beau. Même magnifique. Peut-être était-ce le fait que depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Ron, qu'il avait appris que Ron aussi ressentait des sentiments pour un autre homme, il se sentait plus confiant. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait moins peur d'affronter ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être que finalement, il voulait juste voir comment cela allait se finir, ne plus être dicté par sa conscience mais parce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Et ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'envie de se rapprocher d'avantage de Malfoy.

Son aura était si menaçante, et il semblait imposer un respect encore plus marquant qu'à l'habitude. Et bizarrement, cela le rendait encore plus attirant.

Soudain, Malfoy s'avança encore plus près de lui, si près que son cœur manqua d'exploser. Ses lèvres étaient à à peine quelques centimètres des siennes, et il avança inconsciemment pour rompre les quelques centimètres qui restaient. Il se sentait attiré par ses lèvres, il était si près... Quand soudain… Rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, troublé. Maintenant qu'il regardait plus attentivement, Malfoy ne le regardait pas vraiment. Dans sa direction, oui, mais pas lui. Le survivant avança une main vers l'épaule du blond, mais elle lui passa à travers le corps. Son souffle se coupa.

C'était impossible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher ? Il n'était pourtant pas un fantôme. Il le voyait, en chair et en os. Harry essaya d'attraper le bras de Malfoy, mais il n'attrapa que le vide. Comment était-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Ron semblait aussi perdu que lui. Il lui lança des regards inquiets en voyant son teint livide.

« Tiens, une belette. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?» Demanda avec humeur le blond face à lui. Pourquoi ne sentait-il même pas son souffle sur sa peau ?

« Malfoy ! Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu me passes à travers le corps ? T'es un fantôme ou quoi ?» Demanda le brun pour essayer de susciter une réaction chez l'autre homme. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

« Et en plus tu ne sais même plus parler. Ah mais j'oubliais. Tu es pauvre, on n'a pas dû t'apprendre l'éducation.» Continua le blond comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy!» Aboya Ron à ses côtés.

« Mais vas-y ! Fais comme si je n'existais pas.» Murmura énervé Harry, en croisant ses bras.

Malfoy lança un sort à Ron qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son meilleur ami mit automatiquement ses mains à sa gorge, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait et le collait durement contre le mur. Le choc fit un bruit sourd et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

« Ecoute sale vermine, le Malfoy que tu connaissais n'existe plus.» Il le toisa. « Si jamais tu oses m'insulter encore une fois, je te réduis en cendres.» Il resserra davantage, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. « Indigne à ton rang, tu aurais dû mourir depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être serait-il temps que je te tue maintenant, ça fera un Weasley de moins sur cette terre.

- Lâche-le Malfoy!» Son stupéfix sembla se faire aspirer par le corps de Malfoy. Estomaqué, le survivant regarda sa baguette sans comprendre. Ron devenait de plus en plus pâle, et semblait ne plus arriver à se débattre.

Il essaya de tirer le bras du blond, mais il passait encore à travers. Son sang se glaça. Une sensation de manque lui déchirait la poitrine. Il avait envie de sentir la peau du serpentard sous sa main, de sentir qu'il faisait encore parti du jeu, qu'il existait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le toucher? Il chercha dans sa mémoire toutes les fois où il s'était battu contre Malfoy. À chaque fois il y avait eu un contact entre eux. À chaque fois. Alors pourquoi? Une voix tendue aboya à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Lâche-le immédiatement.»

Le blond se tourna lentement vers la voix. Harry fit de même, et vit un des sbires de Malfoy, Zabini. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette histoire le regardait... À moins que? Quand il l'avait vu partir avec lui tout à l'heure... Il fallait qu'il demande à Ron. En tout cas, une chose était sure, le métis regardait le blond avec un air si haineux sur le visage, que le fait de voir Ron étranglé ne devait vraiment pas lui plaire. Malfoy le dévisagea.

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, le sang-mêlé ?»

Le métis continuait de le fixer, les bras croisés.

« J'ai dis, lâche-le.»

Malfoy lâcha un soupir de déception presque feinte.

« Franchement, Zabini.» Sa voix mélodieuse sonna comme un couteau. Son aura était terrifiante, bien qu'il semblait parfaitement calme.« Tomber amoureux de cette chose, tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire.»

Est-ce que Malfoy parlait bien de Ron? De son meilleur ami Ron? Celui qu'il était en train d'étrangler? Zabini était amoureux de Ron?

« Mais malgré tout, tu es toujours mon... Ami, essaye juste de ne pas oublier qui de nous deux est le sang-pur. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi "gentil".»

Puis il lâcha le col de Ron, qui s'écroula au sol, respirant difficilement. Et après un dernier regard rempli de supériorité, il partit dans un mouvement de cape.

Aussitôt, Blaise se dirigea vers Ron, le prenant dans ses bras avec soulagement, et Ron devint rouge pivoine en quelques secondes. Il semblait lui murmurer quelque chose qui l'apaisa immédiatement, puis le lâcha doucement et se releva. Il s'apprêta à partir vers la direction qu'avait prise Draco.

« Attends !»

Il ne comprit pas que c'était lui-même qui avait élevé la voix, avant de voir Zabini se tourner vers lui, lassé.

« Et merde. J'avais bien peur que l'on en arrive à là.» Le serpentard se mit une main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Zabini?» Demanda son meilleur ami, la voix encore un peu sèche.

« Je veux dire. Ron. Que Draco a été élevé par une famille de sang pur.

- Et alors ?» Demanda Harry.

« Alors vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire qu'il était froid, dur, et imbuvable, mais ce n'est rien à côté de comment il va être, maintenant.»

Les scènes se succédèrent dans sa tête, c'était vrai qu'il y avait eu des passages où il avait été étonné de la réaction de Malfoy, qui semblait si…Fragile.

« Le Draco Malfoy de première année, n'était pas le même que celui de huitième année. Potter l'a en quelque sorte… Changé.» Zabini s'adressait uniquement à Ron maintenant, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Sauf que maintenant que la potion a eu un effet qui a supprimé tous les souvenirs de Draco, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit redevenu l'être qu'il était avant. Avec un masque, dur, et impénétrable. Tu savais que personne, avant Potter, ne l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds jusqu'à fissurer cette barrière qu'il se crée, et devenir ce qu'il est vraiment ?»

Puis il se tourna vers lui, le visage se refermant immédiatement.

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il redevienne comme avant. Parce que même si cela me tue de devoir te dire ça, tu le complètes. Il n'est pas le même sans toi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il ne peut plus te voir. Tu n'es plus d'aucune aide.»

Ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne savait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute bordel ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus le voir? La dernière phrase de Zabini claqua, finissant de le détruire.

« Par ton incapacité à ouvrir les yeux et à accepter ce que tu ressentais Potter, tu as non seulement plus la moindre chance avec Draco, mais tu l'as fait se transformer en un vrai sang pur.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute!» Le défendit Ron, en regardant durement Zabini. Le métis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ah ouais? Alors de qui?

- Attendez, je crois qu'une explication s'impose.» Finit-il par dire, les coupant dans leur dispute.

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers lui, un air grave sur le visage. Finalement, la voulait-il vraiment cette explication?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**À bientôt pour la suite!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera moins long à arriver! Promis! N'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions pour la suite, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un bonus sur le couple Rogue x Sirius! (Pour me faire pardonner!)**

**Bisous!**

**Aiko**


	7. Chapitre 6

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **J.K Rowlings

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:**

J'ai rajouté un épisode bonus entre Sirius et Severus comme promis ! Il n'est que découpé, parce que me connaissant j'en aurais fais un roman. Mais si vous voulez la suite, dites le moi et je vous la rajoute !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 6:** Je t'aime

« Attendez, je crois qu'une explication s'impose.» Interrompit Potter, visiblement perdu.

Blaise hésita. Il devait aller voir comment Draco allait. Que faisait-il encore là? Ce n'était pas à lui de discuter tranquillement avec Potter. Mais n'aurait-il pas aimé savoir à sa place ? Son regard croisa celui de Ron, lui intimant de commencer.

« Pour ce que je sais...» Précisa Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. Malfoy a but un potion dont le but est de t'oublier.

« Ce n'est pas tout.» Marmonna sombrement Blaise, sentant que Ron n'irait pas plus loin. « Le fait d'avoir oublié jusqu'à votre rencontre a fait de lui ce qu'il aurait été sans elle. Il est redevenu le Malfoy que j'ai connu dans mon enfance, imbus de sa personne, narcissique.» Sa voix se fit plus dure. « Mais après tout, c'est bien comme ça que tu le voyais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te poserait un prob...

- Blaise!» Son souffle se coupa. Ron venait de le nommer par son prénom. Il se tourna vers lui, son cœur se réchauffant en voyant ces deux joues pales légèrement rougies par la gêne.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il comprit pourquoi le roux l'avait arrêté. Il les voyait dans les yeux du survivant. Ce changement, cette compréhension douloureuse qui se produit quand on perd quelqu'un à qui l'on tiens, ce moment où l'on sait qu'on vient de le perdre à jamais.

« Il y a encore un espoir. Si ce que nous a dit mimi geignarde est exact, si Draco n'a pas prit la potion à temps, il devrait redevenir lui même d'ici cinq jours.» Se reprit-il, observant l'air satisfait de Ron.

Le lien entre son meilleur ami et le gryffondor lui apparaissait bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer. Après des minutes interminables, Potter fini par réagir. Face aux yeux inquiets des deux hommes, il ferma les siens.

« Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul.»

Blaise recula d'un pas, mais le prince des gryffondor le devança en s'éloignant.

« Attends, Harry!» Le survivant était déjà loin quand Ron cria son nom, sortant de son mutisme. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes restants, chacun ne sachant pas s'il devait s'enfuir ou parler. Son côté serpentard envisagea une fuite particulièrement attrayante, mais son cœur le lui refusa.

Les yeux verts de Ron étaient posés sur la place que le gryffondor occupait, sans vraiment la voir. Il était légèrement débraillé, appuyé contre le mur. Sa chemise plus ouverte qu'habituellement laissait apercevoir des marques rougeâtres sur son cou, et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière hiératique, soulignant sa difficulté à reprendre sa respiration. Quand il avait vu Draco l'étouffer, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'était comme si c'était lui à la place du Weasley, lui qui se faisait étouffer. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que ça recommence. Que quelqu'un ose ne serais-ce qu'une autre fois lui faire du mal. Plus jamais.

De son côté, Ron n'était pas mieux, il tremblait littéralement de peur. Il avait l'impression qu'une attraction imposante l'attirait vers le sol. Trop d'informations s'étaient déroulées en si peu de temps qu'il ne savait plus où il était. En moins de deux heures, toutes ses convictions depuis sa première année s'étaient effondrées. Le fait que Malfoy était un enfoiré de fils à papa lui paraissait bien faible par rapport à ce qu'il était désormais. Finalement, peut-être n'avait-il jamais été aussi détestable qu'il le croyait. Ses convictions avaient été totalement erronées, et Zabini le lui avait prouvé en lui sauvant la vie quelques instants plus tôt. En parlant de lui, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il était loin de le laisser indifférent.

« Lorsque j'ai dis que je t'aimais, je ne mentais pas.» Dit Blaise.

Ron ne répondit pas, se contentent de tourner la tête vers lui, et de le fixer les bras croisés. La confrontation était trop rapide, il ne se sentait pas courageux. Il ne pouvait pas changer si rapidement, et affronter ses sentiments. Ses yeux tels deux orbes émeraudes laissaient entrapercevoir une confusion intérieure. N'étant pas assez prés, le serpentard ne le vit pas, ni n'entendit pas le cœur de Ron rater un battement et s'accélérer à l'entente de cette phrase, ou encore ne vit ses joues se teinter d'une couleur rouge.

Se frappant mentalement la tête contre le mur, il se demandait si n'y était pas allé trop rapidement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de débuter une conversation que d'entrer directement dans le sujet. Il réessaya.

« Ecoute Weasley.»

Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes.

« Ecoute, Ron, je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Une récompense ?» La réponse claqua. Le sarcasme était la meilleure des réparties dans ces moments là.

Ouvrant puis refermant sa bouche, il fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Que ça te rentre dans le crâne, je ne t'ai pas sauvé des griffes de Draco-je-suis-un-malfoy pour recevoir une quelconque récompense. Je refuse juste de te voir souffrir.»

Toujours aucune réponse. Ron commença à se décoller du mur pour se diriger vers le couloir qu'avait prit le survivant, pensant dans son fort intérieur qu'il fallait qu'il sorte vite de cet enfer.

« Je t'aime, vraiment.» Retenta désespérément Blaise, sa gorge se nouant. Il s'approcha du corps plus svelte face à lui, ne s'arrêtant pas en voyant Ron reculer, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur. « Si tu te contente de faire des catégorisations par rapport à la maison à laquelle j'appartiens, tu te trompes.»

Il s'arrêta face à lui, et déglutit.

« Je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé. Aller en potion pour voir Snape critiquer les gryffondors ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime pas le vert. Le rouge est une couleur bien plus chaude. J'aime aller au cours d'Hagrid. Je n'ai jamais rabaissé personne... Et je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort. Écoute, si tu acceptes, je te montrerais mon vrai moi. Je te montrerais à quel point tu comptes pour moi.»

Le regard de Ron se posa sur lui. Au fond de lui il y avait cette chose. Cette chose qui venait de se briser, et une vague de sensations le traversa. C'était comme si, le fait de penser que Blaise était du côté des mangemorts avait créé une barrière autour de son cœur. Cette barrière s'était fissurée quand l'autre lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et venait désormais de disparaître complètement. Après tous ces événements, c'était comme si on le libérait d'un poids. Comme s'il comprenait que Blaise avait toujours eu une place au fond de lui, mais que ses sentiments avaient été tus par le dégoût et la déception de le croire du mauvais côté. Sauf que voilà, il n'était pas du mauvais côté. Ses mains tremblèrent.

« Je t'aime.» Le métis approcha sa main de la tête du Gryffondor qui détourna aussitôt le regard, les joues joliment écarlates. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa route pour se resserrer en poing. « Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Et ça me tue.»

Encore un silence. Les yeux de Ron restaient fixés sur le mur, impassible.

Le cœur du gryffondor était comme une bombe qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et qui était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Voilà. Je ne te le redirais pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de montrer mes faiblesses. Comme je ne vais pas non plus chercher à te conquérir.» Il attrapa doucement mais fermement la main de Ron. « Je ne suis pas le genre de Serpentard à s'opposer à son meilleur ami par gaieté de cœur. Mais pour toi je le referais. » Puis il murmura, son lui cœur lui criant de ne pas dire la suite, « Il te suffit d'une seule phrase et je te laisse tranquille.»

Il voulut lui relever le menton, voir son regard, mais il se le refusa. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça.

« Parce que tu es amoureux de Granger, et parce que je ne suis pas assez brave pour te courir après indéfiniment. Je te laisse tranquille, si tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.»

L'ultimatum était lancé. Les lèvres du Weasley s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrent.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi.» Finit-il par dire, le provoquant.

« Weasley...»

Ron tressaillit quand la main douce du serpentard se resserra sur la sienne. La douce chaleur de leurs deux mains se propageant dans son estomac. Blaise se contenta de le fixer, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, puis il reprit:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus... Ça fait plus de huit ans que je suis chacune de tes aventures avec ton pote Potty et ta charmante petite amie. Tout ça dans l'ombre de Draco pour m'assurer que tout vas bien. Je me suis battu durant la guerre juste pour toi, et j'ai vu ma famille mourir sous mes yeux, juste pour toi.»

Il posa sa main libre sur le cou de Ron, qui frémit avant de se gémir faiblement en sentant la caresse aérienne.

« Quand je vois la marque que t'as laissé Draco sur le cou, ça me donne envie d'aller le dépecer vivant, alors qu'il est la seule personne sur terre que je peux considérer encore comme une _famille_.» Il retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée. « Je crève d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te garder pour moi tout seul…» Elle se referma en poing. « Alors n'essaye pas de m'apprendre à moi comment aimer.»

Encore un silence. Blaise commençait à perdre espoir.

« Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber.» Il se détourna du corps trop tentant pour son bien, et s'éloigna, essayant de ne pas penser à la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

« Si… Si tu étais amoureux de moi, tu n'abandonnerais pas l'idée que je puisse t'aimer en retour aussi facilement.» Murmura Ron, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, comme une supplique.

Sa tête se tourna si rapidement qu'il eut une vive douleur à la nuque.

« Quand ça crève les yeux que tu vas finir avec Granger, on se rend facilement à l'évidence.» Répliqua-t-il « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je t'attirais. Je n'ai pas ce que tu veux. Ni poitrine, ni cheveux longs et soyeux, ni rien de tout ça.»

Ron se décolla du mur, le fait que Zabini se dénigre le dépassait. Peut-être qu'avant il aurait été d'accord sur ce fait, mais maintenant, l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas du Serpentard pour ces raisons lui paraissait totalement ridicule. Le corps du métis était cent fois plus attirant que celui d'une femme. Il tendit un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, le faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise.

« Bien, tu as fini ton discours ?» Le ton était haineux. « A moi maintenant. Que tu le saches ou non, je ne suis plus avec Hermione depuis déjà un moment. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'a dit je cite: "Tu es amoureux de lui".»

Blaise restait sans voix. Ron, lui, se sentait soudain courageux. Il sentait l'adrénaline de tout à l'heure toujours dans ses veines. Il voulait essayer pour une fois de ne pas réfléchir et faire ce que son cœur lui dictait.

« De LUI. Je ne critiquerais pas les talents d'observatrice d'Hermione, donc je dirais que d'une certaine manière elle n'a pas tord, vu que je me suis rendu compte que je devais surement être bi.»

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent et il prit une grande inspiration quand il entendit la phrase qui suivit.

« Et que c'était toi qui me faisais cet effet là.»

Une étincelle sauvage était apparue dans son regard, faisant à la fois sursauter et frissonner le Serpentard. Après un petit moment Ron reprit, moins sûr de lui.

« Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne dirais pas que je t'aime, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.» Blaise hocha la tête lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Mais, tu ne me laisse pas indifférent. Tu me rends fou, il y a encore a peine 16 heures je ne te supportais pas, je te haïssais, et je voulais te voir mourir lentement, et maintenant, tu me fais ressentir, ces… Choses, que je n'avais jamais ressenti, même pas pour Hermione. Donc oui, j'aimerais essayer. Voir si tous les deux ça collerait. Et pour finir, Hermione sort avec Théodore Nott désormais, je pensais que tu étais au c…»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son monologue fut coupé de la meilleur des façons qu'il soit, Blaise embrassant doucement ses lèvres. Le baiser n'était pas brutal, il n'était pas primitif, il était juste, amoureux, heureux. Exactement ce qu'était Blaise.

**BONUS**

Il était plus de 3 heures du matin. Pour un insomniaque comme Severus Snape, cette heure n'était pas si tardive. Seulement, si on comptait les deux heures penchée sur un livre de magie noir particulièrement intéressant, ça faisait plus de 6 heures passées dans la bibliothèque sans résultats. Son manque de concentration se faisait sentir, quinze minutes sur la même page perdu dans ses pensées, il faisait peine à voir.

Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une potion contre Sirius Black. Contre ses blagues continuelles, ses moqueries - qu'il lui renvoyait bien - et ses constantes infractions des lois. Le grimoire qu'il tenait dans les mains n'était d'aucune utilité. Non, en fait, toutes ces heures étaient inutiles. Il ne trouverait rien ici. Il le posa sur une étagère et en prit un dernier. Dans son mouvement trop brusque, il lui glissa des mains, s'écrasant bruyamment contre le sol. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il pensa très sérieusement à abandonner ses recherches. Son regard tomba sur la page désormais ouverte du livre. Il se pencha, et la lut dans un murmure.

"- _Armoria, la potion qui vous fait oublier la personne que vous aimez, à jamais. À l'origine un sort inventé par Godric Gryffondor contre Salazar Serpentard lors d'un duel de sorcier. Le but était de disparaître aux yeux de son adversaire magiquement, afin qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui pendant quelques minutes. La légende dit que le sort n'aurait pas eu l'effet attendu, ce fut Godric gryffondor qui perdit la mémoire, uniquement en rapport à Salazar. Salazar serpentard, après avoir trouvé une solution trois heures précises plus tard, décida qu'il était plus judicieux de garder ce sortilège particulièrement dangereux en bouteille…_ »

Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres, tandis qu'il "empruntais" le grimoire.

Il avait trouvé sa solution.

Encore une autre journée à les supporter. Ces sentiments malsains envers le gryffondor.

Il voulait juste se l'enlever de sa tête. Qu'il n'ait plus à supporter de le voir sans cesse avec toutes ces nouvelles conquêtes, alors que lui ne recevait que des brimades et des regards de dégoût.

Arrivant fatigué dans ses quartiers, il contempla la page qu'il avait prit soin de garder ouverte. Sur celle-ci était inscrit une multitude de différents ingrédients difficiles à trouver. Au bas de la page, écrits en petits caractères était écrit:

_Si après trois heures,_

_Il ne l'a pas prise à la bonne heure,_

_Alors avant cinq jours il se rappellera de lui,_

_Et leur amour sera à nouveau réunit._

« Je me disais bien que tu préparais un truc pas nette Snivelus!»

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter, et il lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait prudemment entre les doigts.

La chute parut comme au ralentit, devant le regard troublé de Severus, et celui interpellé de Sirius. Elle glissa de ses mains, et tomba lentement, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol dans un tintement sonore qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Le gryffondor ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi Snape avait la tête obstinément baissée et la mâchoire serrée.

« C'était quoi cette p...» Murmura le gryffondor comme si parler plus fort ferait qu'amplifier la tension presque palpable qui régnait entre eux, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne, le Serpentard s'était évanoui.

Il était arrivé trop tard, Severus avait bu la potion.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que Sirius était au chevet de Rogue.

Oh, celui-ci était réveillé et en pleine santé. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il aurait du se sentir heureux. Mais bizarrement, il n'aimait pas du tout. Il détestait même que Severus ne le regarde pas.

Et oh oui, il savait. Au moment où le Serpentard s'était évanoui, il avait lut la page du manuel ouverte, au cas où il y aurait eu un rapport entre ces deux événements. Il n'était pas stupide. Si Severus avait bu la potion, c'était pour oublier quelqu'un dont il était amoureux. Et c'était lui qu'il avait oublié. Le seul truc qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il soit amoureux de lui qui le dérange, mais qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de lui.

Il aurait dut être heureux, aller raconter la bonne nouvelle à James, mais il ne l'était pas.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il avait bu la potion, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas oublié pour toujours ?

A peine deux heures après avoir bu la potion, il avait commencé à le revoir. Comme si son image réapparaissait petit à petit en face de lui, et il avait l'impression que ses sentiments s'étaient considérablement développés. Il en arrivait même à avoir le souffle coupé juste en le regardant. C'était particulièrement gênant.

Se croyant invisible, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager avec ce regard bizarre. Ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux la. C'était un regard inquiet. Les yeux de Sirius n'étaient jamais aussi sincères envers lui. Ni envers personne d'autre que Potter et Lupin d'ailleurs.

« Severus.»

C'était bien Black qui venaient de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il ne rêvait pas. Malheureusement, sa tête était penchée, ses cheveux l'empêchant de pouvoir voir la moindre expression sur ce visage trop parfait.

« Juste… Ne m'oublie pas...» Avait murmuré le gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Que je t'oublie.»

Le châtain sursauta et releva si rapidement la tête que le Serpentard en eut mal pour lui.

« Tu me vois ?» Demanda-t-il.

« Malheureusement.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Attends… Passe-moi ta main.»

Ne comprenant pas, il lui tendit quand même aveuglément sa main. De toute manière, que pouvait-il en faire ? Il frissonna quand le Serpentard la prit dans la sienne, se demandant ce qu'était cette sensation qu'il ressentait à son contact.

« J'ai du prendre la potion au mauvais moment.» Continua Rogue. « Si j'ai bien compris, normalement tu ne pourrais plus me toucher, et je ne pourrais plus te voir.»

Un rire frénétique le prit, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor face à lui.

« Et bien il semblerait que j'ai échoué. Et moi qui suis si doué en potion, je me fais honte à moi-mêm-

- Tu rigoles là ?» L'interrompit Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

« De quoi, Black ?

- J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus jamais me regarder. Quand tu t'es évanoui devant moi, j'ai senti au fond de moi que je venais de louper quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie. Et… J… Je ...» Il bégaya légèrement puis son regard se fit plus dur. « Je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur.»

Sirius se pencha vers lui et embrassa la paume de sa main.

.

« Laisse-le là, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette potion.» Grommela Sirius.

Il referma le grimoire, le laissa en haut d'une étagère impossible d'accès, et se laissa guider vers les bras de Sirius. Tandis que les deux amants fêtaient des joies d'un amour partagé, un léger coup de vent fit tourner une des pages inexplorées du grimoire abandonné. Or, si jamais l'un des deux hommes avait prit la peine de se pencher sur cette page, il pourrait pu y lire la suite des indications de la potion :

_« Si après cinq jours, rien ne se passe,_

_C'est que la potion à bien fonctionné,_

_Attends, les souvenirs referont surface,_

_Car un puissant amour, ne pourra jamais s'oublier. »_

Mais aucun des deux ne le fit.


	8. Chapitre 7

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: **Merci àJ.K Rowling pour avoir créé le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **DM/HP BZ/RW

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: **_"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... Non?"_

**Note de l'auteur: **Après un temps d'attente important pour faute d'examens, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie Justbemad et Tintall sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu l'inspiration qu'il me fallait pour écrire ce chapitre. Je remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis des Reviews au chapitre précédent, et bien évidemment ceux qui ont mis en Follow/Favorite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 7: **Jeu de perception: Vision.

**2 mai 1998, Bataille de Poudlard.**

Une cérémonie funèbre.

S'il y avait une phrase pour décrire l'arrivée des Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ce serait celle-là.

Le mage noir avançait vers le château, triomphant, sa cape sombre se confondant avec le ciel comme une pluie de ténèbres s'abattant sur le monde.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Sauf un. Les sourcils froncés, Draco Malfoy ne voyait que le corps étendu dans les bras du demi-géant, inerte.

"- Qui est-ce ? Qui est dans les bras d'Hagrid ? Neville, qui est-ce ?" Demanda la Weasley, énonçant tout haut ce que les autres commençaient à penser tout bas.

Le Serpentard -sans quitter la scène du regard- roula des yeux. Comment cette idiote pouvait-elle sortir avec lui? Même pas capable de le reconnaître! Elle était, si irresponsable, si loin de ce qu'il méritait.

Si seulement il pouvait s'approcher de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Ses paupières se fermèrent avec habitude, et une image habituelle s'insinua dans le noir.

C'était comme si ce visage mince reconnaissable entre mille, ces cheveux noirs, ces lèvres pleines, et ces yeux émeraude derrière d'horribles lunettes étaient -sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience- sa bouée de sauvetage. L'image dont il prenait la force dans les moments difficiles. Toujours lui. Parce que dans l'obscurité ce même enfant de onze ans, maigre, habillé de vieux vêtements quatre fois plus gros que lui souriait.

Il se rappelait de la première fois où il s'était tourné vers lui, de la première fois où il lui avait adressé la parole. Ces moments où ils ne se connaissaient pas. Où il n'avait pas encore vu cette cicatrice, où ils n'étaient pas encore obligés de s'affronter. Il ressentait de nouveau ce qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine et ce désir, non, ce besoin de lui poser des questions, comme s'il lui avait paru primordial de tout savoir sur lui, s'il allait à Poudlard, s'il avait un balai, s'il jouait au Quidditch, dans quelle maison il serait…

Son cœur se serra. Malheureusement pour lui, il le connaissait mieux que n'importe quelle rousse en manque d'héros. Mieux que toutes les Weaslaide qui se croyaient fortes juste parce qu'elles savaient effectuer un patronus. Il était le seul qui l'aurait reconnu même sous polynectar, même le visage déformé, toujours.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il connaissait son regard, qu'il ressentait sa présence.

Parce que s'il n'avait pas attendu avant de voir cette maudite cicatrice, s'il n'avait pas entendu son nom dans le train après s'être remémoré son regard une vingtaine de fois...

Si tout c'était passé différemment, et de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais le rencontrer dans cette boutique mais uniquement comme étant LE survivant, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais éprouvé ces choses pour lui.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais été aussi faible, aussi sentimental, aussi...

Vulnérable.

Son poing se serra. C'était le terme. Vulnérable.

"- ... est mort !

-Non!" Le cri poussé par Ginny fit écho à son cœur.

Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment tandis que son cœur semblait se dissoudre lentement.

"- Petite idiote." Cracha Voldemort à l'encontre de la rousse. "… est mort. À partir de ce jour, vous mettrez votre foi, en moi. … est MORT !" Cria-t-il, dans une exaltation qui lui glaçait le sang.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et sa vue se troubla. Ils avaient gagné, il était finalement mort. L'euphorie devait régner dans le camp des Mangemorts.

Lui aurait dû partager cette joie. Mais non.

Il se sentait suffoquer, agoniser lentement. Parce que ce n'était pas comme cela que ça aurait du se finir. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Tout le monde, mais pas LUI.

"- Et l'instant est venu pour vous de déclarer votre foi. Présentez-vous et rejoignez nos rangs, ou mourrez."

Chaque mot lui apparaissait comme un poignard. Une multitude de poignards qui lui tailladaient les entrailles, et le décimaient de l'intérieur. Des rires s'élevèrent autour de lui, lui donnant envie de vomir. Voldemort se tenait droit, fier de son exploit, de son meurtre. Que faire ? Il refusait d'avancer vers eux, eux qui l'avaient tué. Se rapprocher d'eux c'était se rapprocher de lui, de son corps, de sa peau si pâle qui contrastait avec son teint habituel, de ces yeux, à jamais fermés. En fait s'avancer vers eux, c'était affronter la réalité.

"- Draco ? Draco."

Non ! Il ne voulait pas. La réalité était trop difficile à supporter. Il déglutit difficilement, et sa gorge se noua. Lui qui avait tout fait pour que ce cauchemar ne se réalise pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir lieu ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

"- Draco. Viens." Insista son père.

Sentant les regards dirigés vers lui, il s'avança lentement, le battement de son cœur s'accordant à ses pas. Il se sentait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même, ses membres devenir ballants, et ses jambes arriver difficilement à le faire tenir debout.

Le mage noir le prit délicatement dans ses bras, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le repousser. Pour ne pas courir vers lui et toucher son pouls.

Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas fini, quelque chose en lui, lui prouvait que tout n'était pas terminé. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter de rapides coups d'œil au corps sans vie. Lui suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux...

Quand soudain, les yeux s'ouvrirent.

**Retour au présent**

Allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le regard fixé sur le plafond de sa chambre de préfet, Draco Malfoy réfléchissait. Oh, son cerveau n'était plus sans cesse tourmenté par le conflit entre conscience et inconscience, mais semblait tenir à ce qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Et ça le perturbait.

Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas non plus à se rappeler encore une fois entièrement du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec un homme, et se remémorait sans peine chaque détail, mais c'était comme si son nom et son image lui échappaient totalement.

...

D'un geste rapide, il se leva souplement et entra dans sa salle de bain, pour se diriger directement sous la douche. Après avoir retiré le seul bas de pyjama qu'il portait, fermant la porte coulissante derrière lui, il ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude qui coula sur son corps, lui faisant un bien fou.

_Comment faire pour se rappeler de lui ? _

Appuyant sa tête contre le carrelage froid, il ferma les yeux, comme le Draco de ses rêves l'avait fait, souhaitant voir le visage de celui dont il rêvait. Mais tout ce qu'il vit ce ne fut pas un visage, il ne vit que du noir.

" - Et merde! Sors de ma tête!" Marmonna- t'il entre ses dents.

Son poing heurta le côté de sa tête. Si ça continuait, il allait devoir prendre des potions de sommeil.

Après un temps ridiculement long, il finit par sortir de la douche, sa tête se tournant automatiquement vers le miroir. Sa main attrapa la serviette rangée près du lavabo, et la passa autour de sa taille, remettant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc en arrière dans un geste décontracté. Le Serpentard se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir, ses yeux gris luisaient à la lumière, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, tandis que la chaleur de la pièce créait une buée autour de son visage, qu'il enleva d'un geste de main. Il soupira. Sa taille fine, ses musculatures considérablement développées suite aux entrainements intensifs de Quidditch et sa gorge alléchante témoignaient une beauté physique telle que certaines personnes l'avaient à plusieurs reprises comparé à un Veela. Mais habitué à son propre corps il constatait plutôt les effets négatifs. Son reflet qui le dévisageait d'un air vide, son teint blafard, ou encore les légères cernes apparaissant sous ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pâle, puis sur son torse, passant de ses abdominaux finement taillés à ses pectoraux, pour s'attarder sur son cœur. Le Serpentard sentait comme un poids dans sa poitrine, qui le comprimait, sans savoir d'où il venait. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas n'avoir jamais ressenti ce genre de chose.

"- N'y pense pas. Tu es le maître. Tu es un sang-pur." Murmura-t-il à son reflet.

Il s'habilla impeccablement d'un ensemble noir et passant sa cravate vert et argent, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Une bonne quinzaine de personnes l'attendaient, visiblement impatients.

Il n'y avait que Zabini qui semblait s'être délibérément mis à l'écart, appuyé contre le mur, le dévisageant. Le Malfoy détourna son regard du métis, et toisa les quelques Serpentard dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

"- S'il y a le moindre sang de bourbe ici, il ferait mieux de partir. Y en a-t-il ?"

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête.

"- Bien."

Puis Draco se dirigea vers la grande salle, suivi immédiatement par le reste. Ils avancèrent sans un bruit dans les couloirs, l'entourant tels de véritables serpents. Aussi silencieux qu'agressifs. Arrivés devant la porte, Crabe et Goyle la lui ouvrirent, et il entra les mains dans les poches, contemplant la salle d'un air supérieur.

Son regard fut attiré sur le groupe de Gryffondor qui semblait aussi venir d'arriver. Deux Weasley et une sang-de-Bourbe. Hé bien. Il s'avança vers eux, et tourna sa tête dans la direction de Blaise.

Le métis ne semblait pas assumer son petit gryffondor. Parfait. Lui et le Weasley se dévisageaient sans s'approcher. Ainsi donc, ils ne montraient pas leur couple aux yeux des autres. Connaissant le Serpentard et sa hantise envers les gestes d'affection en public, il n'allait jamais réagir. Même pour son « Ron ».

Tant mieux, cette fois il n'aurait pas à s'arrêter.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, le Serpentard toisa le groupe face à lui.

"- Weasley encore te revoilà… C'est fou, à chaque fois que j'entre quelque part, je suis obligé de tomber soit sur un rouquin qui déshonore son sang, soit sur une sang-de-bourbe. Mais ne fait pas cette tête. J'en suis honoré. Après tout, Weasley est notre roi." Commença-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Des rires résonnaient dans son dos, tandis qu'aussitôt, la chanson qu'il avait lui-même inventée s'élevait dans les airs.

_- « Weasley est un grand maladroit_

" Poudlard devrait être exclusivement réservé aux vrai sang-purs." Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Draco, en se tournant vers la table des Serpentard, souriant en voyant la bouche du Weasley s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

Il se sentait vivant, comme s'il avait envie que Weasley lui réponde, qu'il n'attendait que cela.

_Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

" Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. " Précisa-t-il tournant son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui restait impassible. Excellent. Croisant plus fermement les bras, il toisa Weasley comme s'il était une bête de foire.

_Weasley est notre roi._

" Tu n'aurais pas dû exister, aucun Weasley n'aurait dû exister. Mais regarde ta famille, ton père travaille au ministère et est passionné de moldus." Il appuya sur ce mot "Ta mère ne fait même pas attention à toi. T'a-t-elle félicité quand elle a appris que tu étais préfet ? Je suis sur que non. Et regarde tes frères, l'un est dans une stupide boutique de farces et attrape et l'autre est mort, je ne parle même pas du reste."

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

" Tout aussi insignifiants. Regardes-toi, tu n'es même pas fichu de protéger ton propre sang indigne. Tu devrais continuer le travail, et mourir à ton tour, maintenant. Tu ne seras jamais un vrai sorcier, ce serait la meilleure des choses à faire. "

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

Il commençait à voir des larmes s'esquisser aux coins des yeux de Weasley. Et ne put s'empêcher d'exulter. La table des Serpentard s'esclaffa à nouveau.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? N'y avait-il personne ici pour lui répondre ? Qu'il se batte en duel contre un vrai sorcier ? Il commençait à véritablement s'énerver.

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera._

" Alors quoi ? Tu pleures maintenant ? Tu veux ta mère la putain, Weasley ?"

_Weasley est notre roi._

La première larme coula lentement sur la joue du Weasley.

Les yeux du préfet s'écarquillèrent, stupéfait, et ce fut cette étreinte qui le fit réagir. Comme sortant d'une transe, il remarqua enfin ce qu'il avait fait. Il regarda partout autour de lui, sentant une sueur froide le parcourir, heureusement, vu de l'extérieur, son expression était complètement neutre. Son regard passa du Weasley au reste de la salle, tour à tour, et s'arrêta sur Rogue, Le professeur de potions secouait lentement la tête, le regardant comme s'il était Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom même. Le prince des serpents grimaça, mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris ?

Après un dernier regard, il fit signe aux Serpentard de le suivre, puis s'assit à sa place. Les coudes sur la table, il croisa ses mains devant sa bouche, et appuya ses lèvres dessus, se rendant compte des conséquences de ses paroles.

" - Dragounet !" Cria Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il roula des yeux, sentant la fatigue le prendre. Sa tête se tourna vers la table des professeurs, sentant un regard perçant. Dumbledore le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. " Wow Draco! Tu as été si...

- Ferme ta gueule Parkinson. " Il sursauta presque face à la rage qu'il sentait dans la voix de Zabini. Sa tête se tourna brusquement vers sa droite. Le métis avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

"- Mais Draco, tu ne peux pas le laisser me parler comme ça. Ce sale sang-mêlé." Continua-t-elle en prenant son bras.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le métis avait levé les yeux de son assiette, et grogné.

"- Dégage." Il lui montra d'un signe de tête une chaise vide à côté de Nott. Silencieux, le blond écarquilla les yeux face à la violence si rare chez le brun.

Après un regard embué et un reniflement, la brune se leva dignement et s'assit là où il le lui avait indiqué.

"- Alors Zabini, on est de mauvaise humeur ?" Ricana un Serpentard dont il ignorait le nom.

Le métis se leva brusquement, et sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la grande salle.

Tant mieux, peut-être qu'ainsi il retrouvera la raison.

Il recommença à manger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions qui l'entouraient.

Durant le cours d'histoire de la magie il ruminait toujours ses pensées envers Blaise. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer comme ça? Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ! Entre hier où il lui avait tenu tête et aujourd'hui… C'était vrai que Nott aussi était un traitre. Il sortait en secret avec la sang-de-bourbe. Mais lui ne s'était pas opposé délibérément devant lui ! Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Surtout, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était son énervement. Il aurait dû être détendu d'avoir fait souffrir le Weasley, mais ça ne le détendait pas.

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se détendre.

Sa main griffonnait violemment sur le coin de son cahier, il la laissait écrire sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure qu'il inspecta son cahier. Toute sa page était remplie de petits éclairs. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Voilà ce qu'il avait décidé au bout d'une nuit entière de réflexions. Ouvrir les yeux ce serait comme accepter une réalité inacceptable.

Merlin, qu'il était lâche, qu'il était faible. Mais il était las, épuisé, et en fait, il avait peur. Peur d'affronter la réalité, de voir que désormais tout allait changer. Tout serait pareil, et en même temps, tout serait si… Différent. Sa façon de vivre par exemple, comment allait-il réagir quand il verrait Malfoy vivre, sans que lui ne fasse plus partie de sa vie? De savoir qu'il ne l'appellerait plus jamais « Potty », qu'il ne l'affronterait plus au Quidditch avec cette rivalité qu'il aimait tant, ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher, ni le toucher, qu'il n'y aurait plus ce lien qu'ils entretenaient, ce lien réservé uniquement à eux deux. Et il essayait de se convaincre que ça ne lui manquerait pas, mais savait qu'il se mentait encore à lui-même.

"- Harry !"

Leur vie avait été faite de telle manière que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans le même monde. C'était vrai. Dans ce conflit qui s'éternisait et d'où on ne voyait pas l'arrangement, une séparation brutale comme un mur était la meilleure des solutions. Oui, c'était vrai. Un mur les séparait, plus solide que n'importe quelle séparation, plus insupportable que n'importe quelle parole. Harry aurait même pu l'accepter. Il aurait pu vouloir cette séparation, mais le voilà le problème, Malfoy, ce traitre, avait préféré le faire dans son dos. On ne pouvait pas l'obliger à accepter cette séparation sans lui demander !

Tout ça parce que Môsieur le Serpentard n'avait pas désiré lui en parler avant !

Ou peut-être était-ce la meilleure des choses à faire finalement.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bon côté des choses.

"- Harry il va bien falloir que tu sortes de ton lit un jour ou l'autre !"

Ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il n'aurait plus personne à affronter. Il n'y aurait plus cette adrénaline qui le poussait chaque matin à se lever et se dire « Qu'est-ce que Malfoy va encore préparer ? » Harry était un homme d'action. Il avait besoin de se confronter avec des personnes, de chercher les problèmes où il n'y en avait pas, Malfoy était sa dose d'adrénaline quotidienne.

"- Non !" Répliqua-t-il, d'un ton enfantin.

Alors il allait rester dans ce lit. Comme si la réalité n'était qu'un mensonge, et qu'il ne puisse la confronter qu'en s'en éloignant au maximum. Merlin, bien sur qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir se lever, il retardait juste la séparation que l'on ressentait entre le rêve et la réalité.

Une main tenta de tirer sur la couette au-dessus de sa tête, sans y arriver.

"- Laisse tomber Hermione, il a refusé de me parler depuis qu'il sait le truc dont je t'ai parlé."

Il retira la couverture au-dessus de lui, choqué.

"- Attends, RON ! Quand avez-vous parlé du truc dont on a parlé !

- Depuis que tu refuses toute communication avec nous et que je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter." Répliqua Hermione, un air sévère sur le visage.

Alors que le trio légendaire se dévisageait, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

"- Moi je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez, mais ce que je sais c'est que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il n'y aura plus de bouffe, et là vous entendrez parler de moi !

- Oh la ferme Seamus !" Crièrent en cœur Harry et Ron.

"- Bon en tout cas, nous on va déjeuner." Déclara de sa voix tranquille Dean en sortant de la chambre, les laissant seuls tous les trois. Hermione se tourna vers le roux, oubliant momentanément Harry.

"- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'Harry n'aille pas manger." Fit-elle, d'une voix craintive, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

"- Comment ça ne pas manger !" Maugréa le préfet.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa.

"- Ron, tu ne vas pas non plus t'y mettre ! Pour une fois ne pense pas à ton fichu estomac et pense au fait que ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée." Répliqua la Brune, en accentuant bien ces derniers mots entre ses dents.

"- Ecoutez…" Débuta le survivant, mais il fut ignoré par ses deux meilleurs amis.

"- Mauvaise idée ou non moi j'ai faim !" S'énerva le roux, s'asseyant au bout du lit d'Harry.

"- Ron ! Je suis sure que c'est pour une autre raison que tu as tant que cela envie de descendre manger !

- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Grommela ledit Ron dans sa barbe inexistante.

"- Ecoutez…" Retenta Harry avec un sourire, mais il fut encore royalement ignoré et retomba mollement sur son matelas, totalement vaincu. "J'abandonne !" Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces deux-là se disputer.

"- Enfin Ron ! Quand je l'ai vu se lever de sa chaise, sous les yeux de tous les Serpentard, pour TE suivre j'ai très bien compris que ce n'était pas pour aller aux toilettes ! Et vu ton sourire à ton retour dans la salle commune il était pourtant clair que quelque chose c'était…

- Oui bon d'accord !" La coupa Ron, le rouge aux joues. "Tu pourrais maintenant arrêter de crier je crois que tout Poudlard n'a pas fini de t'entendre !

- Ecoutez !" Finit par crier Harry en se levant pour se diriger sous la douche. "Je me lève, à condition que vous ne parliez pas de ce que vous savez. "

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la grande salle en silence, Hermione scrutait d'un air faussement calculateur Ron, le faisant soupirer, et il finit par craquer.

"- Ce qui se passe entre Blaise et moi ne regarde que nous. Ok ?

- Alors c'est Blaise maintenant ? Donc tu avoues qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose ! Raconte !

- Et si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui se passe entre Nott et toi !"

Le brun pouffa en les observant, et ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle.

"- Harry !" Cria Ginny en s'avançant vers lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles, et le survivant ignorant la rousse se tourna automatiquement vers la table des Serpentard.

Il se stoppa. Il n'y était pas. Malfoy n'y était pas. Avec un soupir de soulagement il baissa la tête et s'apprêta à s'assoir à sa place habituelle, entre Ginny et Hermione, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant relever immédiatement la tête.

Puis la scène se déroula si rapidement qu'il ne put même pas réagir. C'était si inhabituel, jamais Malfoy n'aurait été aussi dur, même avec Ron. Alors qu'il gardait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, il vit Ron s'assoir, Hermione le tenant dans ses bras. Son regard quitta ses deux meilleurs amis, pour se poser sur Malfoy avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ce Malfoy-là, il voulait retrouver l'ancien, merlin. L'ancien Draco Malfoy.

Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il tant voulu l'oublier ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Une douleur lui brisait les entrailles. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il y avait un rapport avec le baiser.

"- Pourquoi tu n'as pas défendu Ron ?" Lui demanda Ginny, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il juste lui dire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à parler à Malfoy ? Que le fait qui l'ait oublié l'avait transformé, que le Serpentard ne pouvait plus le toucher, ni lui parler, ni l'entendre, ni le voir ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que Malfoy avait pris une potion, ce n'était pas… Juste. Pour lui.

Sa main se crispa en poing, et ses yeux se refermèrent douloureusement. Alors c'était bien le cas, il n'allait jamais revoir l'ancien Malfoy.

Au moment où il l'avait perdu, il aurait tout fait pour le garder.

Une vague d'énervement le parcourut, et il comprit ce qui lui restait à faire.

Abandonnant la lâcheté, il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le blond qui semblait perdu dans son assiette, et affronta la réalité. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi. Ne pouvait pas. Il allait tout faire pour que Malfoy le regarde.

Tout.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ne me tuez pas! Même si j'adore Ron, j'étais obligé de le faire souffrir autant. Vous le comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

**À bientôt pour la suite!**

**Aiko**


	9. Chapitre 8

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer:** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je sais, on dirait pas comme ça...

**Pairing:** DM/HP BZ/RW

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** _" L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, il s'agit d'une année difficile pour moi, et le syndrome de la page blanche oblige... Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre Blaise/Ron, où le rating M se fait de plus en plus sentir, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Je remercie aussi Tintall de m'avoir supporté durant la correction de ce chapitre, et surtout, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews, et mis en Favoris/Follow, vous êtes les meilleurs!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 8:** Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il marchait le long des couloirs, la tête baissée. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Son cœur n'avait cessé de tambouriner dans sa poitrine depuis leur baiser. C'était un rêve, non, c'était réel. Et lui ne s'en remettait pas.

Le chemin vers la grande salle lui avait semblé interminable. Entouré des autres Serpentard, il avait réussi à se faire aussi discret que possible, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Chaque Serpentard de sa maison le connaissait ainsi, toujours légèrement en retrait des autres, observateur, sombre, calculateur.

- Je te l'avais dit Blaise.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées.

- De QUOI tu parles ? Grogna le métis reconnaissant sans grand mal la voix. Il se retourna vivement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Draco se tenait là, légèrement en retrait, appuyé contre un des murs froids qui soutenait Poudlard. Il semblait détendu, serein, bien qu'un léger froncement de sourcils le fasse douter de sa sincérité. Le fameux masque était bien là, aussi impénétrable qu'humainement possible.

- Je te l'avais dit que la prochaine fois, je n'allais pas être aussi gentil. Gentil. Concept intéressant quand on sait ce qu'ils méritent. Ces gryffondor... Ça se dit courageux mais n'est même pas capable de le prouver. J'avais beau faire ce que je voulais, cet abruti ne réagissait même pas. Il ricana.

- Il ne t'avait absolument rien fait. Sa voix laissait transparaître une rancœur profonde, lancinante, troublée par le ressentiment.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Zabini. Ils nous ont dévisagés dès l'instant même où l'on franchissait la porte de la grande salle. Rappelles-toi Blaise, de leurs regards. Avaient-ils l'air amicaux? Non, bien sur que non. Ils nous détestent. Ils te détestent Blaise. Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Ses yeux gris lui rappelaient que trop bien ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant.

C'était comme si le fait d'avoir enfin la possibilité de rester avec l'être qu'il aimait lui rappelait la triste réalité : Il était un Mangemort, un pariât, un monstre aux yeux des gryffondor. Comme Weasley, ils ne le connaissaient pas avant qu'il lui révèle sa vie, ses amis ne savent pas qu'il était du côté du bien. Ils le détestaient comme ils détestaient les Serpentard. Et lui était un putain de Serpentard.

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. murmura-t-il sans grande conviction.

Le blond se pinça les lèvres, visiblement agacé. Il ne semblait pas accepter le fait que Blaise mette en doute ses paroles.

- Blaise redescend sur terre, tu es un Serpentard ! Il pointa son index dans sa direction en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Un ami des Mangemorts ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas cent fois rêvé de te tuer dans leur sommeil ? Je suis sûr que la première impression face à ton Weasley ne fut pas une réussite, je me trompe ?

- ...

- Tu crois que parce que tu sors avec un des gryffondor, tu ne vas pas être tous le temps critiqué, ouvertement ? Ces gens ne pensent qu'à donner des a priori sur tout ce qui bouge. Ils sont faibles, et ignorants, et toi tu es un pantin. Un Serpentard, il lâcha ce mot avec le plus d'ironie possible, qui s'est laissé berner par des gryffondor. " Il se mit à rire d'un rire qui lui glaça le sang.

- Ferme-la Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Le rire s'arrêta, se transformant en un rictus méprisant.

- C'est toi qui ne sais rien, c'est toi, qui mérite qu'on t'ouvre les yeux. Il se sert de toi Blaise, il. Se. Sert. De. Toi. Pour m'atteindre moi ! C'est tout ! Tu es mon meilleur ami Blaise, mon allié et ma faiblesse. Ce serait tellement simple de m'atteindre s'il sortait avec toi. Tellement simple. Alors il va falloir que tu choisisses. Ton Weasley… Il marqua un temps où une grimace de mépris apparut sur son visage. Ou moi, il lui tendit sa main gauche.

En voyant que Blaise ne réagissait pas, il referma sa main, et tourna les talons.

- J'espère que tu choisiras le bon camp. "

Un courant d'air le glaça, alors que la silhouette de son meilleur ami disparaissait lentement au détour d'un couloir.

Son poing frappa durement contre le mur. Voilà où il en était maintenant, à détester le monde entier, et à se haïr lui-même. Il avait laissé son meilleur ami critiquer son petit ami. Faire pleurer son petit ami, devant une foule de personnes, et sans réagir. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains grognant de douleur.

Draco restait son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le détester. Peut-être que les autres ne voyaient que le Draco changé, mais lui l'avait vu, son regard. Les effets de la potion le rendaient amer et insupportable, mais quelquefois, il avait l'impression de le revoir... Peut-être que les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais le regard qu'il avait lancé après avoir insulté la mère de Ron, ce regard, c'était Draco. Son Draco. Même si désormais Blaise avait perdu son petit ami et son meilleur ami en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas le détester. Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il avait tout gâché, il ne méritait pas Ron. En moins d'une journée il avait déjà fait le pire possible. Comment avait-il juste pu penser qu'aller voir le gryffondor en potion aurait été une bonne idée? Aurait-il réagi si cela avait été Ron qui avait insulté Draco ? Oui, il aurait réagi. La constatation lui noua le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Ron.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione feuilletait des livres à sa droite, tandis qu'Harry se tenait la tête entre ses bras, nonchalamment appuyé dans une posture fatiguée. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que leur dernier cours avait eu lieu, et depuis ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, Hermione cherchant une solution dans tous les livres qu'elle trouvait.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû exister, aucun Weasley n'aurait dû exister. _

Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme un refrain. Une litanie sans fin qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il savait qu'elles étaient fausses, et uniquement dans le but de l'atteindre, de lui faire mal. Et malgré ça... Malgré ça … Il avait si mal.

- Ron, une main se posa sur son avant-bras, douce et réconfortante. Ne pense pas à ce qu'il a dit. Tu sais très bien que Malfoy a perdu la capacité de réfléchir à ses propres paroles, ou actes. Disait Hermione à sa droite.

- Je vais bien Hermione. Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-il amer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il insulte ma famille. Et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière.

- C'est la première fois qu'il t'insulte ainsi.

- Tant qu'il m'insulte, je préfère ça. » Grogna-t-il presque, les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'empressa de répondre Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Harry le coupa.

- Il voulait dire qu'il préférait encore se faire insulter qu'étrangler. Marmonnait-il, la tête toujours enfouie dans sa robe, comme si les misères du monde s'abattaient sur lui.

- Tu t'es fais… Il faut en parler à Dumbledore." Déclara Hermione regardant dans toutes les directions pour être sure que personne ne les écoutait. La bibliothèque n'était pas très remplie à cette heure-là de la journée, mais on ne savait jamais. "Il ne peut pas agir ainsi..."

Son cerveau semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il s'attaque à toi plus qu'à moi ? Il ne m'a pas lancé directement une seule réplique blessante alors que toi, il essaye de t'étrangler, et t'insulte ? Comme s'il te détestait pour quelque chose. Mais tu ne lui as rien fait. Je ne comprends pas."

Elle commença à sortir des livres énormes de l'étagère à sa droite et à les étendre sur la table.

"Potion de changement de personnalité, Potion d'oubli, non ça ne va pas, et Blaise ne t'a donné aucune information sur le nom de la potion ?"

Le préfet hocha la tête en signe de négation.

La plume qu'Harry tapotait depuis tout à l'heure effectua un grincement inquiétant au moment où Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Armoria potion de catégorie experte, semblable à une potion d'amnésie durable, permet d'oublier une personne : pour en savoir plus, voir « Potions interdite des fondateurs » "Madame Pince !" Chuchota-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. La préfète se dirigea vers la sorcière. Hermione revint quelques minutes après, un sourire aux lèvres, "je sais où est le livre ! Enfin pas vraiment. Il est dans cette bibliothèque dans la réserve, mais impossible de le trouver, il a été perdu depuis des années.

- On ne peut pas lancer un accio, tout simplement ?" Demanda Ron.

- "Non, il est protégé contre les sorts d'enchantement, article 7 chapitre 3 de l'histoire de Poudlard, vous n'avez donc jamais lu ce livre ? Ça nous prendrait des nuits entières à le chercher." Elle se rassit la mine sombre.

"Il va falloir que l'on cherche nous même. Il faudrait reprendre depuis le début. La potion a supprimé tous rapports avec Harry, mais pas toi... à toi il a gardé cette rancœur, même pire, il te déteste encore plus qu'avant. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il s'attaque à toi plus qu'à moi ?" Finit-elle par demander, le regard tourné vers lui. Il ne m'a pas lancé directement une seule réplique blessante alors que toi, il essaye de t'étrangler, et t'insulte ? Comme s'il te détestait pour quelque chose. Mais tu ne lui as rien fait. Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que…

- Peut-être que quoi ?

- Mais oui ! C'est évident. Ses boucles volèrent joyeusement alors qu'elle relevait la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Hermione…" Grogna-t-il légèrement impatient.

- "Tu es différent Ron. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi sans chercher l'évidence même : la jalousie.

- La jalousie? " Répéta Harry, relevant vivement la tête.

- "La jalousie que Malfoy éprouve envers Ron, exactement!

- En quoi Malfoy serait jaloux de moi? Hermione, sérieusement?

- Harry, c'est l'élément déclencheur. Il t'a oublié Harry, mais il n'a pas oublié ses sentiments. Pas la jalousie qu'il avait pour Ron depuis si longtemps. Il est celui pour lequel tu ne lui as pas serré la main en première année, il est ton confident, ton meilleur ami. Et cette sensation s'est empirée, sans qu'il n'ait conscience de la raison de cette haine, libérée des barrières morales. En d'autres termes, Harry, si tu parviens à rompre cette incantation, il arrêtera d'haïr Ron. Imagine-toi un barrage. L'eau s'amasse encore et encore. Et imagine que ce barrage, la raison pour laquelle l'eau reste contenue disparaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- L'eau se déverse, détruisant tout sur son passage." Répondit une voix derrière elle. "Sympas la petite réunion Potter.

- Ah Théodore j'avais totalement oublié notre rendez-vous." Elle se leva et prit son sac. "En conclusion Ron, s'il se rappelle de lui, il arrêtera de te torturer.

- Tu es prête ?" Lui demanda le blond, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres membres du trio. "À la prochaine."

Et ils sortirent les laissant toutes les deux.

- "Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue." Finit par dire Harry, le ton grave.

- "Pourquoi ?

- Malfoy a pris une potion, non ? Comment aurait-il pu faire ou acheter une potion de niveau expert dont le seul livre existant est introuvable ? J'avais vu Malfoy avec une potion dans les mains hier en sortant du cours de potions, et il ne l'avait pas avant, je veux comprendre pourquoi.

- Et comment tu comptes t-y prendre ?

- Je suis le survivant. "Répliqua Harry avec un sourire taquin.

- "Haha très drôle.

- Je me débrouillerais. Va retrouver Zabini."

Ron se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur léger. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il lui manquait déjà. Il l'avait vu partir en trombe de la grande salle toute à l'heure, surement après avoir parlé à Malfoy. Mais impossible de le trouver depuis lors. Il passa devant un miroir et écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qu'il en souriait tendrement. En fait, le fait de se voir sourire ainsi le fit sourire d'autant plus. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il finit par le trouver, au détour d'un couloir.

- "Tiens Blaise je te cherch...

- Laisse-moi. '' Murmura le Serpentard, lui serrant le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. "Juste… Laisse-moi.'' Répétât-il comme pour lui-même.

- "Quoi? mais je...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Va-t-en !"

Ron recula, blessé.

- "Non je ne partirais pas, c'est quoi ton problème merde ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ? Tu m'évites ?" Cria–t-il, se rapprochant de lui.

- "Je ne t'évite pas.

- Tu ne m'évites pas ? Tu te fous…Il respira un grand coup, puis reparti la voix plus calme. Tes belles paroles d'hier, alors, c'était du vent c'est ça ? Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il fallait bien que je m'y attende. J'ai été assez bête pour te croire. Non... Pire... T'as honte de moi, c'est ça?"

Il le poussa violemment contre le mur et pressa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui envoyant une vague de chaleur incontrôlable. Ses lèvres se mouvaient presque violemment sur les siennes, tandis que des mains lui agrippaient son col de chemise.

- "Tu ne ressens rien n'est-ce pas? Tu ne veux plus m'embrasser, tu n'as plus envie de moi?"

À ces mots, les mains pâles attrapèrent les siennes pour les plaquer sur le mur. Son torse frôla le sien, caressant sa peau qui frémit sous le geste et un genou se plaça entre ses cuisses appuyant sur son entrejambes. Il commençait à manquer d'air, une langue s'insinuant entre ses lèvres, lui provoquant des gémissements sourds. Sa langue virevoltait avec la sienne, dominant complètement l'échange. C'était trop d'un coup, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement, ou même de faire le moindre geste, ses mains étaient lâchement suspendues au-dessus de sa tête, sans résistance. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effets par un simple baiser? Son érection douloureusement lancinante était malmenée par la friction que procurait la jambe de Ron. Il finit par réagir, répondant fiévreusement au baiser, mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure du gryffondor. Tout n'était que sensation et envie, quand doucement, lentement, l'échange se fit langoureux, sensuel. Ron se détacha légèrement de son corps, le fixant de ses yeux verts.

- "Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir toutes ces choses, pour ensuite, ne plus me regarder en face?" Ses traits étaient crispés de douleur, brisant les quelques volontés que Blaise s'était fixé.

- "Je croyais..." Le serpentard se sentit tout à coup vraiment stupide. "Je croyais que tu me détestais. Parce que je n'avais rien fait pour m'interposer, alors qu'il t'insultait. Tu étais supposé me détester, et j'étais supposé te détester en retour..." Sa gorge était sèche et il eut tout à coup du mal à ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur. "J'ai eu peur." Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis qu'il se refusait à poursuivre.

- "Peur de quoi?" Enchaîna Ron toujours sur la défensive.

Blaise gémis de honte tandis que sa tête reposa contre le mur, ses yeux rivés vers le plafond.

- "Peur de t'avoir perdu, et que tu viennes me le dire là, maintenant." murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- "Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Parce que ton meilleur ami s'en est prit à moi ? Tu n'es pas lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Alors explique-moi." Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens, ravivant l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là.

- "Je n'ai même pas su te protéger Ron!" Il se dégagea avec facilité de ses mains, celles-ci n'opposant aucune résistance, et le prit dans ses bras: "quand je t'ai vu ainsi... J'ai eu envie de tuer Draco, mais c'est mon meilleur ami… Au moment où son regard croisait le mien j'ai reconnu Draco, pas l'être qu'il est devenu. Et je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai pas réussi…"

Ron écarquilla les yeux son cœur se serrant.

- "J'ai besoin de toi. Et maintenant que je t'ai j'ai l'impression que tout va s'arrêter, que tu te rendras compte de l'erreur que tu as faite en me choisissant."

Après un instant de flottement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement et se gouttèrent avidement. Blaise avait l'impression que leur baisé était bien plus intense que les précédents, il se sentit vivre et mourir en même temps. Leur échange devint de plus en plus désespéré, chacun goûtant, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre, de se sentir aimé. La main de Ron passa sous la chemise de Blaise touchant ses muscles, alors que les bras de Blaise passaient par-dessus ses épaules.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos de Ron soit contre un des murs froids. La fraîcheur s'harmonisant à merveille avec le corps de braise pressé contre le sien. Les doigts du gryffondor passèrent dans les cheveux courts de Blaise, le poussant encore plus en avant alors que leurs bassins se touchaient, leur tirant un gémissement.

Blaise mordit légèrement la lèvre de Ron, puis passa un coup de langue dessus. Sa bouche migra ensuite vers le sud, léchant et embrassant le cou du roux qui émit de faibles gémissements, elle remonta vers son lobe, et tandis qu'il mordillait doucement la chair sensible, le roux commença de légers mouvements de bassin, les électrifiant tous les deux... Quand soudain, un raclement de gorge les arrêta.

- "Intéressant, très intéressant… Blaise." Chantonna Pansy Parkinson, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous promets que le prochain sera moins long à paraître!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Je vous adore!**

**Aiko**


	10. Chapitre 9

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer:** J.K Rowling possède tous les droits sur Harry Potter.

**Pairing:** DM/HP BZ/RW

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** _" L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser Potter, c'est connu... non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:** Je tiens à remercier Trafdelux et Tintall pour m'avoir encore une fois supporté et corrigé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Merci aussi à vous tous pour m'avoir mis des reviews, je les lis toutes avec beaucoup de plaisir, et je tiens à vous remercier pour votre sincérité et votre gentillesse. Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fanfiction en Favoris/Follow. Je vous aime!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 9 : **Jeu de perception : Toucher.

**1er septembre 1991 :**

- « La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer »

Le professeur McGonagall leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les immenses portes situées derrière elle. Le résonnement de ses talons se fit plus distant alors qu'elle s'éloignait discrètement.

- « C'était donc vrai » Fit la voix de Draco Malfoy, faisant tourner la tête de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. « Ce que j'ai entendu dans le train » Précisa-t-il en voyant le jeune homme brun qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure tourner la tête vers lui. La cicatrice sur son front attira de nouveau son regard, l'hypnotisant. «Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard. »

Sa révélation provoqua une sorte d'énorme tumulte, il entendait des élèves murmurer « Harry Potter ? » autour de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, méprisant. C'était donc bien lui Harry Potter ? Il avait vu juste ?

Ce garçon frêle et discret ?

Sa réputation n'avait d'égale que son absence totale d'élégance.

Il allait dire ces pensées à voix haute quand les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, lui provoquant un long frisson incontrôlable. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, verts comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Plus l'échange de regard se faisait long, plus il avait la désagréable impression que le regard du survivant pouvait lire en lui, ou pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

La simple idée de devoir à un moment détourner son regard du sien lui semblait de plus en plus improbable. Il reprit difficilement contenance en voyant les regards tournés vers lui.

« Lui c'est Crabe, et lui Goyle » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Il adressa un hochement de tête à Blaise, sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas les effusions en public. Le métis se tenait d'ailleurs légèrement en retrait, ne regardant aucunement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Moi je m'appelle Malfoy » Continua-t-il en avançant vers Harry Potter, un sourire aux lèvres.

En entendant son nom, il était presque sûr que la réaction du brun serait la même que les autres : Une adoration dans le regard.

Pourtant, les yeux émeraude lui prouvèrent aussitôt amèrement le contraire. Il semblait que sa capacité de s'imposer aux personnes ne marchait pas avec lui, c'était… Troublant. « Draco Malfoy. » Finit-il par dire, face à lui.

Le fait d'être une marche au-dessus de lui et le surplombant, obligeait le brun à relever ses yeux vers le blond, qui sentait son cœur se gonfler de ce sentiment de puissance qu'il aimait tant.

Mais étrangement, ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était l'étrange sensation de bien-être que lui procurait la proximité du brun.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait envie que Potter connaisse son prénom. C'était stupide à quel point un si petit détail pouvait être important parfois. S'il n'avait pas essayé de révéler des choses sur lui pour que le brun le connaisse, alors peut-être que tout ce qui allait suivre ensuite aurait pu être totalement différent. Il avait la sensation, non, il _savait_ que ce qui allait suivre allait s'empirer, et son esprit tentait désespérément de le faire sortir de son rêve, refusant de revivre ça une seconde fois.

Soudain, à sa droite, il entendit un ricanement. Son visage se détourna violemment du brun, tiré de ses pensées il analysa rapidement le rouquin face à lui. « Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien, un rouquin, et une robe… De seconde main. Tu es forcément un Weasley. »

Il vit le visage du roux se décomposer lentement, avant de se détourner de lui, fière de sa petite prestation.

Depuis quand ce Weasley se permettait-il d'accaparer toute l'attention du survivant ? Il n'en avait aucun droit. Il était Draco Malfoy, lui, pas un vulgaire Weasley, pauvre et incompétent. « Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles valent mieux que d'autres… » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il s'y perdit. «… Potter » murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même, avant de tourner la tête de nouveau vers le rouquin. « Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. »

Il se désintéressa complètement du roux et tendit sa main droite vers le garçon à la cicatrice. « Je peux te conseiller. » Le brun baissa alors brusquement les yeux vers celle-ci, puis sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde avant de relever la tête vers lui, ses yeux reflétant sa détermination.

« Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. » Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Sa remarque le mit mal à l'aise, et en même temps, entendre sa voix pour la première fois lui procura un second frisson inexplicable. Son regard se troubla légèrement.

Les yeux verts, froids tournés vers lui…

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva violemment la tête. Le professeur était de retour. Il reposa de nouveau son regard vers le brun, sa tête se penchant dangereusement vers lui, trop peut-être pour que cela reste innocent.

Depuis quand quelqu'un arrivait-il si facilement à rompre son masque, depuis quand quelqu'un était-il capable de lui procurer autant d'émotion, en seulement une phrase ?

Son regard peiné laissait surement apercevoir son bouleversement intérieur, qu'il réprima difficilement. Il détourna difficilement la tête et commença à repartir vers ses amis quand une main douce lui empoigna sa main droite, tirant légèrement.

Et tout sembla s'arrêter autour de lui.

Le professeur ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, le crapaud du grassouillet à côté de lui s'arrêta dans les airs.

Que se passait-il ?

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas supposé se dérouler ainsi, que ce n'était pas un souvenir habituel. Comme si cette main n'avait jamais tenu la sienne, et que quelqu'un forçait le souvenir à se dérouler ainsi.

Il tourna son regard surpris vers le brun, son souffle se coupant puis s'accélérant rapidement. Et tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée, le regard du brun changea du tout au tout, pour sembler lui-même surpris de cette initiative.

« Malfoy… » Il semblait le découvrir pour la première fois, et un sourire sincère étirait son visage.

Draco sentit une boule de chaleur se créer dans son ventre, alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. » Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que la main sur la sienne se faisait plus présente, plus assurée. « Rappelle-toi de moi » Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, le contemplant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. « S'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas. » Sa voix se brisa alors que son autre main se posait doucement sur la joue du blond. « Surtout… Ne m'oublie pas. »

.

Draco Malfoy ouvrit violemment les yeux, le souffle coupé comme s'il venait de faire un match de Quidditch particulièrement éprouvant. Se levant précipitamment de son lit, il se dirigea vers son bureau avec empressement, bousculant toutes ses affaires.

« C'est pas possible… Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et l'image du rêve se fit de moins en moins présente. Finalement, alors qu'il allait abandonner, il vit son parchemin de cours et le brandit de sa main gauche fièrement face à lui, les sourcils froncés. À la faible lumière du lever de soleil, il distingua très nettement les dessins en forme d'éclairs qui le parsemaient.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? » Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et vit avec effroi que d'autres éclairs parsemaient ses pages de cours tous autours de lui.

Assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, le préfet n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes, voir plusieurs heures qu'il essayait de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit concernant son rêve sans y parvenir. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était un éclair, un jeune homme brun, des yeux magnifiques, et quelques mots _« Ne m'oublie pas ». _Il soupira légèrement quand trois coups secs se firent entendre à travers la porte.

- « Draco ? » Une voix retentit derrière sa porte, nasillarde et particulièrement horripilante. « Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de fixer ces éclairs.

Qui était-il ?

- « Draco ? »

À première vue, l'homme dont son esprit semblait délibérément vouloir lui faire oublier le nom quand il se réveillait avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Et des yeux… Inoubliables.

Pourquoi son esprit voulait l'oublier ? Que c'était-il passé ?

De nouveau, une main toqua à sa porte. « Draco, c'est important, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Il soupira et posa son parchemin sur son bureau, le rangeant précieusement sous un autre parchemin de potion. Pas question que Pansy voit ça. C'était son secret.

« Entre. »

La brune poussa légèrement la porte, et entra doucement dans sa chambre, comme intriguée. Habituellement, personne n'osait entrer dans celle-ci, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du principal concerné. Le blond l'accueillit avec son visage froid habituel.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pas le moins du monde perturbée par le ton froid à son égard, la brune prit un air conspirateur en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- « Te révéler quelque chose, tu n'en reviendras pas. »

Roulant légèrement des yeux, il lui désigna une chaise à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle se soit assise.

- « Je t'écoute.

- J'ai surpris Zabini avec Weasley. » Débuta la brune, s'asseyant sur la chaise comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau que le blond lui avait jamais fait. « Ils s'embrassaient et à vrai dire, si je ne les avais pas arrêtés, je pense qu'ils seraient allés bien plus loin qu'un simple baisé. » Avoua-t-elle fière de sa petite nouvelle.

Le préfet poussa un soupir résigné puis contempla le ciel à travers sa fenêtre, particulièrement bleu ce jour-là. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, et son visage prit un air pensif.

- « Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Comment ça ? » S'enquit-elle, perdant contenance.

- « Je t'ai demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant. » La réponse ne vint toujours pas, et il commença à perdre patience. « Réponds-moi ! » Sa voix s'éleva brusquement, d'un ton si froid qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

- « Non » S'empressa la Serpentard « Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à quelqu'un. Je voulais te voir en premier.

- Excellent. » Le blond se désintéressa d'elle, pour contempler de nouveau le ciel. Il allait y avoir un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor demain, il espérait qu'il ne pleuve pas trop. Manquerait plus que les gryffondor soient tout mouillés.

C'était qui l'attrapeur des gryffondor déjà ?

Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

- « Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas le dire à toute la grande salle, et les humilier ? Cette pourriture de Weasley ne mérite que ça. Quand tout le monde apprendra cette… Chose entre eux, je peux t'assurer que tu ne verras plus jamais ce traître de Zabini.

- C'est une idée alléchante.

- Je sais, elle m'est venue d-

-… Malheureusement » Coupa le préfet, un sourire de plus en plus inquiétant sur les lèvres. « Je ne le ferais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu détestes Weasley. Normalement tu serais le premier à profiter de cette occasion pour le rabaisser.

- Parce que. » Il leva sa baguette de sa main gauche sur le front de la jeune fille, qui écarquilla les yeux. « Oubliette » Il sourit malicieusement en voyant le visage de Pansy se décomposer, pour finalement sembler sonnée quelques instants. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et passa sa main contenant sa baguette sur sa joue froide. « Apprends, ma chère Pansy, que tous ceux qui tentent de s'attaquer à Blaise, je les anéantis. » Il relâcha sa joue et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos. « La prochaine fois que tu essayeras de ne serait-ce que de t'intéresser à la vie privée de Blaise, je te tue. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui. » Murmura la voix étranglée de la Serpentard, qui se dirigea avec empressement vers la porte pour sortir précipitamment.

Le préfet se rassit sur son lit calmement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa main droite qui tremblait légèrement, ses cheveux blonds descendants souplement sur ses yeux intrigués. Depuis son réveil, c'était comme si une force l'empêchait d'utiliser cette main. Comme si… Comme s'il sentait encore la chaleur d'une autre main sur la sienne, et la délicieuse sensation qui lui avait parcouru le corps. Il la resserra et la desserra lentement, intrigué, contemplant ses phalanges se tendre et se détendre. Une violente sensation de manque lui traversa le corps.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il devait aller voir Crabe et Goyle, Blaise n'étant pas disposé à lui reparler pour le moment, et enfin savoir qui était cette personne. Avec détermination, il se prépara rapidement, prenant tout de même soin de sa tenue et sorti de sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, une quinzaine de personnes l'attendaient sagement. Il put discerner facilement les deux batteurs, ceux-ci se démarquant des autres par leur carrure imposante.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter. Il essaya avant le cours de métamorphose, mais ce fut un échec total, les deux balourds semblant obnubilés par une Ginny Weasley qui parlait toute seule…

Mais il arriva finalement à la fin de la journée, le soir, après l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Les trois jeunes hommes sortaient des vestiaires pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, quand le blond s'arrêta brusquement d'avancer, les faisant s'arrêter eux aussi.

« Crabe. Goyle. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent immédiatement, lui prêtant enfin leur attention. Il leur jeta un regard supérieur, puis détourna légèrement la tête, regardant la cabane du gros balourd qui leur servait de garde de chasse.

« - Vous vous souvenez de la première année ? » Débuta-t-il, le ton grave.

« - Ouais Draco. » Répondit un des deux.

« - Pourquoi ? » Répliqua l'autre.

« - Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la cérémonie de répartition ? De ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant.

-Bah tu t'es engueulé avec l'autre. » Il daigna les regarder de nouveau, son cœur s'accélérant légèrement. Ainsi, son rêve était bien un souvenir ! Il allait enfin savoir qui était ce brun ! Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement, il les sentait devenir légèrement moites. Faignant l'indifférence, il reprit.

« - Qui ça, l'autre ?

- Bah tu sais, l'autre. » Il sentit sa patience déborder légèrement, mais se reprit, respirant un grand coup. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de l'appeler « l'autre » en présence des deux batteurs.

« - Son nom ?

- L'autre. » Répliquèrent-ils en cœur, le regardant comme s'il était complètement fou. Il respira lentement, sentant ses barrières se briser légèrement.

- « Vous êtes vraiment stupides ce n'est pas possible ! Il avait bien un nom ce « L'autre », non ? » Sa rage commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. « Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ce mec ? »

_Ne m'oublie pas._

- « Mais enfin Draco ! C'est l'autre ! »

Il commença à hyper ventiler légèrement, paniqué. Comment c'était possible que le nom de ce mec ne veuille pas lui rester dans la tête ? L'autre, l'autre, il avait bien un prénom, non ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ? Il repensa à la feuille qu'il avait découverte le matin même. Pourquoi dessinait-il sans cesse des éclairs ?

« Dites-moi son putain de nom ! » Éclata-t-il. « Pourquoi je l'ai dans ma putain de tête ce mec ? » Se courbant en deux, il essaya vainement de reprendre une respiration qui refusait de se calmer. « Laissez-moi » Dit-il à l'adresse des deux baraqués à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin d'être seul !

Il entendit des soupirs inquiets venir de ceux-ci, l'un d'eux tentant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

_NE M'OUBLIE PAS._

« Je vous ai dit de dégager ! » Hurla-t-il sèchement, les repoussant violemment. « Je n'ai besoin de personne, partez ! » Grognant, il se courba, sa respiration saccadée. Il avait mal, sa main le brulait furieusement depuis le début de la conversation. Il la regarda et grogna de nouveau, elle tremblait convulsivement, si bien qu'il cria de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'y va pas chez moi ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Son regard fixait un point sur le mur en face de lui. Avec une haine incontrôlée, il se rappelait de la scène d'hier.

Il était parti de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le cachot du professeur de potions. Déterminé, il avait alors franchi le seuil de sa porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Au début ça n'avait été qu'une ombre, une silhouette, qui à force d'être fixée, se révéla être une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Sous le choc, Harry n'avait su quoi faire, regardant de ses yeux exorbités la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Rogue était en train de l'embrasser, en train d'embrasser Sirius Black comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur terre. Comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier instant. Son parrain supposé mort depuis plus d'un an était face à lui, en pleine forme, en train de bécoter Severus Rogue.

- « Je veux lui parler. » Disait la voix. « Je veux… Il faut que je lui parle.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment » répondit le professeur, un air grave sur le visage. « Maintenant pars avant que je ne te retienne encore, tu sais bien que Dumbledore est très stricte sur ça. »

-« Je t'aime Sev'. »

-« Je sais. » Il lui sourit tendrement, et l'ancien gryffondor lâcha lentement sa main, avant de se diriger vers un tableau et de passer par l'ouverture qu'il cachait.

Ses pas résonnèrent faiblement tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait du plus âgé, unique restant dans la pièce.

- « Comment avez-vous osé… » Sa voix grave fit l'effet d'une bombe sur le professeur, qui se retourna précipitamment vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant l'expression sur le visage du survivant. « Laissez-moi passer ! » Articula-t-il.

- Non. Je suis désolé Potter, mais je ne peux pas. » Le brun se mit entre lui et le tableau, créant une barrière de flammes noires empêchant tout accès éventuel.

- « Laissez-moi passer Rogue. Immédiatement. » Sa magie crépitait dans ses mains.

- « Je refuse que vous le voyiez dans ces conditions.

- C'est mon parrain ! C'est ma famille ! » Sa voix se brisa, tandis que des larmes qu'il ne savait pas avoir jusque-là coulaient sur ses joues. « Et il est mort sous mes yeux… Je veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai dû endurer ça pour rien !

- Ne soyez pas égoïste Potter ! » Rogue le dévisageait, le regard impassible, mais la mâchoire serrée.

- Égoïste ? Vous osez me dire, à moi, que je suis égoïste ? » Les murs du château tremblèrent un instant. « Comment osez-vous ! Vous saviez très bien qu'il était vivant et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ! Pourquoi !

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Potter. »

Le professeur en face de lui prit un air si sérieux en cet instant, qu'il en perdit légèrement contenance.

- Potter. Je sais que vous êtes déboussolé, que le fait de revoir votre parrain a été un choc pour vous… Mais j'ai vu dans votre regard hier soir la même détermination qui m'avait envahi il y a bien longtemps. Vous ne souhaitez pas que Draco vous oublie.

- Vous croyez que je veux parler de ça ? Du nouvel échec de ma vie alors que je viens de voir l'un de mes plus grands échecs devant mes yeux ? Vous savez que je n'ai pas passé une nuit tranquille depuis sa mort n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien vu que je ne dormais plus, et vous avez continué de me mentir, encore et encore. Et maintenant, vous osez me parler de Malfoy ? Vous croyez VRAIMENT que c'est le moment ?

- Oui Potter, c'est justement le moment. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça a été dur pour Draco de vous oublier. Vous n'imaginez même pas la souffrance qu'il a ressentie. Tout ce que vous voyez… C'est le résultat. Mais avez-vous juste imaginé ce qu'il lui a fallu comme détermination pour prendre cette potion ? Non… Bien sur que non. Et bien c'est la même chose pour Sirius. Vous n'imaginez pas la souffrance qu'il ressent de ne pas vous parler. Maintenant, j'aimerais connaître la raison de votre venue ce soir. C'est pour trouver un antidote, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Si justement, c'est exactement le moment ! Répliqua le plus vieux, qui se rapprocha de lui. « Savez-vous combien de temps il vous reste ? Deux jours. Il vous reste seulement deux jours Potter. Alors voici ma question Vous préférez assouvir votre besoin de vérité maintenant, ou préférez vous retrouver Draco ?

- Comment osez-vous me demander de choisir !

- Vous aurez votre discussion, je vous le promets. Vous aurez tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, et vous le savez. Mais il est bientôt trop tard pour Draco. Cette potion… » Il attrapa une potion dans sa poche, qu'il lui présenta «N'est en aucun cas une source certifiée. Il se trouve que durant son rêve, une personne qui aurait but l'Armoria serait plus démunie, et donc plus susceptible de se souvenir d'une personne. Plus l'attachement est grand, plus le rêve de celui-ci sera essentiellement composé de la personne qu'il a souhaité oublier. Si tel est le cas pour Draco, et je sais que c'est le cas, vous pourrez essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui par ce biais. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, et je ne sais pas si cette potion marchera… Mais je sais une chose. Si je vous la donne, vous devez me promettre de tout faire pour qu'il se souvienne de vous, et ne pas approcher Sirius durant ce laps de temps. Sinon, si vous choisissez l'autre option, alors je vous laisserais parler avec Sirius. Je n'essayerai pas de vous arrêter, mais je vous empêcherais de ne serait-ce que d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec mon neveu.

Le sauveur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il détestait Rogue. Oh, qu'il le détestait. Mais il avait raison. S'il allait voir Sirius maintenant, il ne serait pas totalement concentré pour tenter de retrouver Malfoy, et cette révélation le déchirait.

- Alors, que choisissez-vous Potter ?

Appuyé contre un des murs froids des couloirs, Harry regardait d'un œil morne les gryffondor et Serpentard attendre le cours de métamorphose. Il était épuisé. Sa tête tournait légèrement, et apprendre la nouvelle d'hier l'avait bouleversé.

Le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il croyait mort était parfaitement en vie, et filait le parfait amour.

Sirius lui avait caché ça égoïstement. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? L'image du couple entrelacé lui revint en mémoire, mais il fut interrompu par deux mains posées sur ses yeux, les serrant doucement.

« - Devine qui je suis, monsieur le sauveur.

- Hey, Ginny. » Répondit-il. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, à se torturer l'esprit, la présence de la jeune gryffondor le crispa légèrement. Elle se déplaça devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il ne la vit presque pas. Son regard était tourné vers une tête blonde bien connue, qui attendait impatiemment devant la salle de métamorphose, et ne cessait de lancer des regards glacials sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait choisi Draco.

Alors qu'il aurait pu avoir la réponse à ses questions, être débarrassé de lui, une force inconnue l'avait poussée à choisir le blond, et non son parrain.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que finalement il connaissait plus Draco que son parrain. Que le blond ne lui avait jamais fait subir quelque chose d'aussi horrible, et le respectait assez pour ne pas lui mentir ainsi. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu du mal à vivre à la mort de son parrain, et qu'il savait que si c'était Draco qui disparaissait de sa vie, il n'y survivrait pas.

Une chose était sure, il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour Ginny, ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

-Salut mon prince charmant. » Il grimaça légèrement, s'efforçant de sourire. « Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, mais impossible de te voir depuis le diner d'hier. T'étais où ? » Il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée, alors que tout le reste des gryffondor et même les serpentard se tenaient sagement éloignés, lui lançant des regards inquiets et légèrement paniqués. Il contempla ses mains, qui crépitaient toujours de magie, et se concentra plus intensément sur sa main droite. Il ressentait encore la présence du blond sur celles-ci, c'était perturbant.

- J'étais occupé. » Répondit-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

- On pourrait essayer de se détendre mutuellement ? On pourrait aller dans ton dortoir… » Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper bien plus violemment. « Je pourrais te faire découvrir des plaisirs dont tu ignores encore toute l'existence… Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours que l'on fasse l'amour ? Explique-moi ? Je suis sure que tu adorerais ça… » La rousse roucoula légèrement, puis glissa sensuellement ses bras autour de son torse, collant sa poitrine contre lui. Il grimaça de dégout.

- Ecoute Ginny… Ecoute, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas le moment… »Il essaya de se dégager de ses bras puis s'arrêta en plein élan, regardant derrière elle. Malfoy discutait avec ses acolytes, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le teint plus pale que d'habitude. Il avait encore eu des doutes sur le choix qu'il avait fait. Se disant que de toute manière, il était trop tard, et que Malfoy serait bien mieux sans lui. Pourtant, après la scène de ce matin, et le regard troublé et si surpris que le Draco de 10 ans lui avait lancé, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Le fait de revoir les yeux de Draco Malfoy se poser sur les siens avaient été une évidence. En regardant sa peau diaphane, son visage fin et si séduisant, son corps si puissant et qui semblait pourtant si frêle et sans défense à cet instant, et il avait été frappé d'une constatation.

Il voulait le protéger.

Et pas seulement, il voulait être là pour lui. Il voulait être avec lui. Il voulait passer ses bras autour de son corps, embrasser ces lèvres, le faire sien. Il en avait _besoin._

Merlin, il était plus que simplement attiré par Draco, et il l'était depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Ce baisé volé d'il y a quelques semaines, n'en avait été que la preuve depuis le début. Mais il avait été trop lâche pour porter un véritable nom dessus. À quoi bon se mentir ? Il était attiré par lui plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, plus qu'il ne le serait jamais par quelqu'un d'autre, y compris Ginny. Et ce petit jeu, ces petits faux-semblants, c'était fini, terminé.

« En fait si, c'est exactement le bon moment. » Il prit une grande inspiration « Je suis désolé, Ginny. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il en soit autrement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Ginny… « Il chercha ses mots, puis conclu que finalement, ça ne servait à rien de ne pas aller à l'essentiel. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. J'ai été égoïste ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse mais… » Il fixa de nouveau le blond, qui sembla regarder dans sa direction un bref instant. Oui, c'était ça. C'était ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à se battre pour lui, à tout tenter pour le retrouver. Maintenant il le savait.

Sa voix trembla quand il prononça ces paroles fatidiques, « Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt!**

**Aiko**


	11. Chapitre 10

**L'allergie de Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer:** J.K Rowling possède tous les droits sur Harry Potter.

**Pairing:** DM/HP BZ/RW

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** _"L'allergie provoque un trouble du comportement et une envie de baiser potter, c'est connu... non?"_

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre m'a posé tellement de problème que je ne pensais pas qu'il verrait le jour. Mais le voilà, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais je devais le publier pour avancer dans l'histoire. Et c'est avec un grand soulagement que je vous préviens des parutions prochaines des prochains chapitres! Merci à tous ceux qui ont continuer à me solliciter pour que je publie la suite. Un grand merci aussi à toutes vos reviews, follows, favorites, vous êtes géniaux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 10** : Une histoire de fantôme

_« Intéressant, très intéressant Blaise… » Chantonna Pansy Parkinson, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres._

La brune croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, la tête haute. Son expression était indéchiffrable, elle oscillait entre une haine profonde et un plaisir évident. Blaise sentit immédiatement le danger, d'un mouvement fluide, il se positionna devant Ron, attrapant d'un geste vif sa baguette. Relevant fièrement son menton, il la dévisagea d'un air supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? »

La préfète des Serpentard fit tournoyer pensivement sa baguette dans ses mains. Elle joua quelques instants avec, la faisant se mouvoir habilement avec ses doigts, puis arrêta son geste, et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Tu le sais très bien ça, mon cher Blaise. » Son sourire s'agrandit. La gorge dudit Blaise déglutit difficilement. Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Cette fille était aussi lisible que prévisible. Il ne lui répondit pourtant pas, voyant sa bouche se rouvrir de nouveau dans une grimace coutumière. Sa voix prit une teinte lascive, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

« Ça fait un moment que je cherchais quelque chose chez toi-

- Quoi ? » La coupa le métis, de plus en plus ennuyé.

« Un point faible. Evidemment. Mais tu étais inatteignable, infaillible. C'était une véritable torture pour moi de te voir avec Draco tous les jours, alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche. Un traître. » Elle crachait ces mots. « Tu nous as lâchement abandonnés durant cette guerre Blaise ! » Son ton accusateur reflétait une déception qui le surprit. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la clé de ta destruction ce soit… Ça. » Elle désigna du doigt le roux, toujours appuyé contre le mur, qui restait silencieux. Ça s'annonçait mal pour lui. La particularité avec les Serpentard, peu importe ce qu'ils trouvaient, s'ils détenaient le point faible d'une personne, ils étudiaient toujours la meilleure manière de la détruire. Lentement, vicieusement, et sans aucun regret.

« Blaise Zabini »

Elle s'arrêta face à lui, si près qu'il pouvait voir sa baguette crépiter légèrement, prête à lancer un sort.

« Le fidèle Blaise. » Sa main se crispa si fermement qu'il poussa légèrement Ron et la força à s'éloigner du roux, tournant autour d'elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Pansy suivit son mouvement. « Draco avait de l'espoir pour toi. » Son ton s'éleva. « Tu étais destiné à faire de grandes choses. Et maintenant tu l'abandonnes. Alors que tout le monde sait très bien que quelque chose s'est passé, qu'il est différent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là? Tu ne sais pas n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je peux t'assurer que tu ne sauras plus jamais rien. Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher alors qu'il est aussi puissant... Aussi… Influençable.

- Draco n'est pas influençable. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.»

Pansy accusa amèrement ses paroles et d'un geste, lança un sort en sa direction qu'il esquiva facilement. Beaucoup trop prévisible. Elle hurla de rage, et s'élança vers lui.

« Je vais te détruire, Blaise. »

Il la repoussa, la projetant quelques mètres en arrière, à quelques dizaines de pas de son gryffondor. Il se délaissa de sa vision quelques instants pour regarder Ron du coin de l'œil. La bouche de Ron formait un sourire timide, chaleureux. Le roux capturant alors son attention, se décolla lentement du mur, et tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard, s'avança vers la brune. Il semblait calme et étrangement détendu par la situation. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher à cet instant de le trouver extrêmement séduisant, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau.

« Parkinson. » Ron dévisagea la brune qui se relevait difficilement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, exactement ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Weasley. » Le ton de Pansy restait fier bien que vacillant, légèrement essoufflé. Ron rit amèrement, et son regard se fit bien plus sombre, ses mains dans ses poches, Il attendit qu'elle se soit relevée pour la dévisager avec un air que Blaise n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

« Tu devrais pourtant. » Sa voix grave fit frissonner Blaise, qui sentit le rythme de son cœur battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas-» Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, le teint livide. Puis sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, son départ créant un silence entre les deux garçons. Ron lui tournait toujours le dos, le visage figé vers la porte, il pouvait, plus qu'il ne le voyait, sentir un sourire orner son visage.

« Comment as-tu… » Blaise avait du mal à trouver ses mots, légèrement crispé. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pour qu'elle parte aussi vite. »

Le roux haussa les épaules, se détournant de la porte pour le regarder, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Rien… Un petit truc que m'ont appris mes frères. » Il s'avança vers lui, les yeux brillants. Cette vision décrocha un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas sentis aussi heureux, et malheureux à la fois. Le roux encercla sa taille et colla son front contre le sien. « Que dirais-tu de prendre l'air avec moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément le parfum du roux. Ses épaules se détendirent instantanément. Après un bref silence, il répondit, dans un murmure « C'est quand tu veux, Weasly. »

Il sentit le roux rire doucement contre lui, puis lui prendre la main et l'entraîner avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, et passèrent une grande partie de la journée à discuter, à se chamailler gentiment, à se bagarrer pour savoir qui des Canons de Chudley ou des Harpies étaient les plus positionnés pour emporter la coupe du monde, à se lancer des piques, et à s'embrasser par moments, au détour d'un chemin, ou lorsque leurs regards n'arrivaient plus à se lâcher. Ils apprirent un peu plus l'un de l'autre, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Ron de rejoindre Potter et Granger, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, et le roux partit, le laissant dans un état extatique difficilement contenu. Il souriait sans cesse, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Et c'est ainsi que le Serpentard se retrouva à siffloter joyeusement, comme un poufsouffle –aurait dit Draco s'il l'avait vu, alors qu'il traversait le parc. Il escalada souplement le muret séparant le terrain de Quidditch des serres, atterrissant avec légèreté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi détendu. Il aperçut au loin les Serpentard revenir du terrain de Quidditch et se concentra pour voir beaucoup plus loin un groupe arrêté. Crabe et Goyle étaient tellement reconnaissables avec leur carrure, il chercha des yeux Draco, mais il ne le vit pas. Continuant son avancée, il s'arrêta brusquement, figé, une vision lui glaçant le sang, avant de courir le plus rapidement qu'il put vers le petit groupe face à lui. Il écarta d'un geste méthodique les deux balourds qui servaient comme garde du corps à son meilleur ami, et son estomac se noua lorsqu'il vit Draco.

Son esprit restait bloqué alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, comme un pantin.

Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Draco ne bougeait plus. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le souffle saccadé, il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, hésitant, et fit signe aux deux autres de s'éloigner d'un geste vif.

« Draco. » Le blond ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il lui secoua l'épaule doucement, la boule dans son ventre se nouant à tel point qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête tournait, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Draco, est-ce que tu te sens bien? » Sa voix tremblait alors qu'une sueur froide lui traversait le corps. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, les yeux si vides qu'il crut un instant qu'il était sous imperium. Sa bouche restait entre ouverte, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Cria-t-il aux balourds un peu plus loin, projetant déjà de leur faire subir les pires tortures s'ils ne lui répondaient pas.

« C'est Draco ! » S'écria Goyle de là où il était. « Il arrêtait pas de nous demander comment s'appelait Potter.

- Ouais. Et d'un seul coup il a crié et il s'est assis. » Enchaîna rapidement Crabe. « C'était comme si… C'était comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. 'Fin pas comme le baron sanglant, tu vois. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il regarda de nouveau le préfet des Serpentard, dont les yeux étaient désormais fixés sur sa main droite tremblante.

« Draco. Je suis là. Je suis là, ok ? Regarde-moi. » Le supplia-t-il, « Parle-moi. » Un poids s'abattait sur son cœur au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Le préfet ne montrait aucun signe qui lui aurait indiqué qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il regardait fixement sa main, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si c'était la seule chose réelle, concrète, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé. « S'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Il se positionna face à lui. Il ne parvenait pas à voir la moindre émotion dans ses yeux. Le blond resta sans bouger un instant, puis resserra sa main, et murmura si doucement qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Son murmure semblait continuel, comme s'il répétait constamment les mêmes mots, en boucle. La respiration de Draco s'accéléra et il gémit faiblement, se prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qui ? De qui tu parles Draco ? » Dit calmement Blaise, sa voix sonnant plus grave et plus profonde qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule, et passa son bras autour de son corps, dans un signe de protection.

« Qui t'a fait subir ça ? » murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Quand soudain, il entendit nettement la voix de son meilleur ami, lui glaçant le sang…

« Harry Potter »

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain<strong>

Vous allez vous dire, il y a comme un petit air de déjà vu.

Et vous auriez raison.

Ron était toujours au même endroit, et il réfléchissait. Comme on dit, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, hein ? Enfin. Il devait réfléchir plutôt, il devait se concentrer. Comprendre un peu tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blaise lui plaisait. Trop, peut-être ? Il se demandait comment toute cette histoire avait réellement pu avoir lieue. Le Ron assis à cet emplacement même il y a moins d'une semaine lui semblait si loin désormais. Il y a peu de temps encore, il ne parlait plus à Hermione, presque plus à Harry, ne connaissait rien à la vie de Malfoy et surtout, n'avait jamais fait attention à Blaise.

Et maintenant, il avait passé sa journée d'hier avec lui.

Il avait aimé passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait son sourire, il aimait la petite fossette qui apparaissait sur ses joues lorsqu'il souriait. Il aimait son regard, et particulièrement les yeux noirs sombres posés sur lui. Il aimait sa voix, il aimait son corps. En fait, il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Alors qu'il était supposé être l'homme ayant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, toutes ces émotions lui prouvaient amèrement le contraire. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se sentait… Il n'arrivait pas à décrire comment il se sentait, mais c'était nouveau.

« Amoureux » fit une voix joyeuse à côté de lui, des rires le tirèrent de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter violemment. Sa tête se tourna si vite qu'il entendit sa nuque faire un bruit inquiétant, et aperçu Neville à côté de lui.

« Bordel Neville ! Arrête d'apparaître tous le temps à côté de moi comme un putain de fantôme ! » Il passa une main vive dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant. Le brun rouspéta pour la forme en riant légèrement.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Ron, c'est fou comme tu peux être vulgaire. »

Le roux lui lança un de ses regards les plus condescendants qu'il possédait. Puis il l'ignora, contemplant la forêt interdite.

Il se sentait amoureux. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, Ron Weasley, gardien de gryffondor, et membre du trio infernal éprouvaient des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentés envers Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, un Serpentard. Et ça, en l'espace d'à peine deux jours. C'était surréaliste.

Son regard se perdit entre les feuillages avant que son cerveau n'analyse ce que Neville venait de dire.

« Comment ça amoureux ? »

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, et son cœur commençait à battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Comment avait-il su à quoi il pensait ? Il lisait dans les pensées, non… Il n'avait quand même pas l'un des nouveaux liseurs de pensée de Fred et George, si ? Il constata qu'Hermione et Harry se trouvaient derrière lui. Il avait raté un truc. Il venait juste de se faire découvrir en l'espace d'une seconde, peu importe comment il avait fait, l'inquiétude le prit et il sentit son sang glacer dans ses veines.

« Je ne sais pas. J'essayais de vous montrer que j'arrivais à identifier les différents sentiments qui apparaissent dans le regard des gryffondor durant le cours d'Hagrid. Comme tu n'écoutais pas je t'ai analysé. Et je dis que tu ressembles à quelqu'un d'amoureux. »

Quel fourbe.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il dévisageait Neville Longdubat. Il avait vraiment des talents cachés insoupçonnés. Hormis la botanique et la danse où il excellait, il ne cessait de le surprendre.

Il se souvenait encore de toutes les fois où Neville l'avait vraiment surpris. La première avait été lors de sa première année quand il était allé jusqu'à pointer sa baguette sur lui pour les protéger. La seconde, lorsqu'il avait trouvé et donner la solution à Harry pour sa deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, puis la troisième, lorsqu'il les avait aidé durant leur cinquième année contre Ombrage. Et malgré ces trois actes de bravoure, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Neville ne continue de le surprendre. À cet instant, alors qu'il avait l'attention des gryffondor sur ses paroles, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et son sourire immense faisait apparaître une fossette sur sa joue. Ses cheveux en bataille sombres dansaient sur ses yeux alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil complice.

Il avait bien changé le Neville qui courait après son crapaud.

« Alors Ron, mon jugement est-il exact ? » Lui demanda le brun, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« T'aimerais savoir, avoue-le. » Il lui sourit à son tour, puis prit un air de défi. « Mais vas-y, continue de tester ta science de l'être humain, que je vois tes talents. » Il appuya sur le dernier mot, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

- Bien, tu veux donc voir le professionnel en œuvre, je comprends. » Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire. « Avec qui je pourrais commencer… Alors Hermione. Sérieuse, elle écoute ce que dit Hagrid. Concentrée comme toujours, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut rester concentrer… Dans n'importe quelle situation... Même quand il s'agit de contempler des scouts à pétards. Et Harry… » Tout à coup il se figea, regardant le brun intensément. « Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta, et se tourna vers eux, des cernes légèrement visibles au coin des yeux. Il bailla avant de demander, incertain.

« Neville ? Tu m'as appelé ?

- Non rien, rien » Longdubat le dévisagea silencieusement avant de reprendre, « Tu devrais aller te reposer Harry, t'as l'air épuisé. »

Hermione sortit de sa transe intellectuelle et se tourna immédiatement vers le brun, son visage prit étrangement l'expression de sa mère, lui passant une main sur le front. Il savait maintenant ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle.

« Ta température est légèrement supérieure à la normale, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir madame Pomfresh .

- Je vais bien Hermione, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. » Il vit tous les regards posés sur lui et émit un semblant de sourire tout sauf rassurant. « Je suis juste fatigué. Ça va. »

Ron grimaça imperceptiblement. Il détestait quand Harry utilisait ce ton. C'était le ton qu'il avait utilisé durant toute leur scolarité quand le sujet le concernait, prétendant qu'il allait bien. C'était le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom apparaissait.

Son regard croisa celui de la brune, ils se comprirent immédiatement. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry cette nuit. Depuis ce matin, le brun semblait soucieux, voire incertain.

Il avait parlé à Ginny hier, d'après ce que sa sœur lui avait dit le soir même. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, elle le lui avait bien affirmé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui troublait Harry, évidemment. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et tenta vainement de le faire un peu réagir, mais sans grand effet. Le survivant semblait obstiné à rester silencieux, et il ne savait toujours pas s'il y avait eu un résultat concluant lorsqu'il était allé parler à Snape. Alors il se contenta de le maintenir contre lui, lui apportant la seule aide qu'il pouvait lui donner. Harry viendrait lui parler, il le savait. Pas maintenant, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il vit Harry partir seul à la fin du cours, et se diriger vers le stade de Quidditch. Son meilleur pote devait surement avoir envie de voler.

oOo

Son visage conserva cette expression pensive toute la journée, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Lorsque j'ai analysé Harry tout à l'heure, tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? » Lui marmonna Neville lors du souper, la bouche remplie de sucreries.

« Dis-moi? » Demanda Ron, intéressé.

« J'ai vu la flamme de l'espoir s'éteindre lentement dans ses yeux… » Il laissa un silence, puis sourit, fier de lui, « J'ai cogité toute la journée sur la meilleure manière de le définir, et à vrai dire, je suis assez fier de moi.

- Tu te fous de moi ? » Il éclata de rire, « La flamme de l'espoir s'éteindre lentement dans ses yeux ? Vraiment ? » Il attrapa une cuisse de poulet en continuant de pouffer quand son regard capta un autre regard dans la salle. Il frissonna. Blaise le regardait si intensément à cet instant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit alors qu'il posait son assiette et le fixait du regard. Il était vraiment très beau ce soir, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et étrangement, Blaise lui avait manqué. Il pensait vraiment comme une fille en ce moment, c'était dérangeant. Le repas se déroula ainsi, les deux garçons se regardaient, et mangeaient, assez rapidement. Lorsque Blaise eut fini, il se leva et ne le quitta du regard qu'au moment de sortir de la salle. D'un geste discret bien qu'empressé, il disparut à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle, Blaise l'attendait là, contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Le Serpentard s'avança lentement vers lui, ses pas ne résonnaient même pas contre le sol, si discrètement qu'il lui fit un instant penser à un félin plus qu'un serpent, un félin extrêmement séduisant. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que Blaise le regardait, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait vraiment ce regard.

Doucement, Blaise avança son visage, et Ron franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaise l'enlaca alors que leurs yeux se fermaient, tandis que Ron posait une main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et Ron ressentit un sentiment de joie incontrôlable. Blaise sourit contre ses lèvres, le faisant sourire lui aussi.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de lui, son regard captant le sien une nouvelle fois.

« Salut. » Sa main descendit lentement le long de la nuque du Serpentard.

« Salut. » Lui répondit-il alors, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Puis il sembla se souvenir d'un truc et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » Voyant Ron se brusquer, le brun poursuivit précipitamment, balbutiant. « Non je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu penses que je vais te dire, enfin sauf si tu penses vraiment, ce que je pense que tu penses que je vais te dire. » Ron éclata de rire, la réaction de Blaise était adorable. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

« Draco se rappelle de tout. »

Son rire s'arrêta net.

« Comment ça, il se rappelle de tout ? » Demanda-t-il alors prudemment.

« Il se souvient de Potter. »

« C'est… » Il chercha ses mots, perturbé par le qualificatif de cette nouvelle. En quoi serait-elle mauvaise ? C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Malefoy allait enfin le laisser tranquille ! « Une bonne nouvelle, non ? En quoi ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il se souvienne d'Harry ? »

Blaise hésita à poursuivre, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Poursuivit Ron, ses sourcils se fronçant d'anticipation.

« Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle, à bien y réfléchir. » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, s'éloignant un peu de Ron. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, mais, pourrais-tu dire à Potter de ne pas s'approcher de Draco ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui répondit brusquement Ron, croisant ses bras sur son torse dans un signe défensif.

« Parce que je pense que sinon, Draco risquerait de le tuer. Je ne sais même pas s'il ne va pas tenter de le faire en le croisant simplement dans les couloirs… Draco fera tout pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, plus jamais. Il peut toujours communiquer par rêve avec lui, non ? C'est la seule manière pour lui d'être totalement honnête avec Draco, et je pense aussi que c'est l'unique moyen qu'ils auraient… Pour parler. … Ce sera plus difficile que je le croyais... » Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction s'il osait dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Haussant les épaules il poursuivit doucement, se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même, son expression prenant un air anxieux. « Ecoute Ron, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais Draco n'a pas entièrement tort. »

Ron recula d'un pas, incertain. Sa voix fut plus aiguë qu'il n'aurait cru quand il glapit ;

« Il n'a pas tort ?

-Il a bu cette potion pour oublier Potter, et au moment où il parvient à l'oublier, Potter lui fait retrouver la mémoire, par je ne sais quel moyen. Comment tu te sentirais, si ça t'arrivait ?

- Pas au point de vouloir le tuer !

- Ce n'est pas Draco. Je pensais que lorsqu'il retrouverait la mémoire, il redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant, mais il n'a pas changé Ron. En fait, si il a changé, je dirais plutôt qu'il est encore plus sombre qu'avant. La magie noire, elle émane de tous les pores de sa peau.» Ron lui attrapa tendrement la main, qu'il n'avait pas sentie trembler.

- Plus… Sombre ? Crois-moi, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dans ma vie, c'est qu'Harry Potter n'abandonne jamais, et gagne toujours, peu importe à quel point ton cœur est sombre. Ce qui lui faut, c'est un petit coup de pouce. Et nous lui donnerons ce coup de pouce. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit, il passa un bras dans son dos, se rapprochant de lui davantage, et Ron ne put à cet instant que se faire la réflexion, aussi insolite soit-elle, qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de lui.


	12. Chapitre 11

.

**Chapitre 11:** Le sauveur

_« Qui ? De qui tu parles Draco ? Qui t'a fait subir ça ? _

_- Harry Potter »_

.

Assit sur son lit, sa main étroitement serrée sur sa baguette magique, le préfet des Serpentard étouffa un bâillement et se passa une main lasse sur son visage, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et commença à défaire lentement les attaches de sa chemise blanche, son visage baissé laissant percevoir une profonde perplexité.

_Potter._

Sa mâchoire se contracta presque douloureusement, alors que sa main se crispa brusquement sur le dernier bouton de sa chemise, la jetant rageusement au sol comme si celle-ci ne valait pas plusieurs centaines de galions. Stupide gryffondor. Il avait fallu qu'_égoïstement_ il tente encore et une fois de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. L'orphelin, dans son cas.

Il ne voulait pas être sauvé.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de lui, c'était une décision à sens unique, et il n'avait encore moins prévu de se souvenir. Loin de là.

Il devait l'oublier, il devait disparaître de sa vie, et il avait échoué. Et maintenant, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Un gémissement lui échappa et il fit rouler sa tête sur les paumes de ses mains, en proie à un sentiment d'agonie. A toujours le suivre partout où il allait, toujours vouloir se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et maintenant ça… Oui… C'était ça… Potter était sa longue et douloureuse destruction.

C'était sa putain d'allergie.

Sa maladie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout était de sa faute.

Il s'affaissa sur son lit, et, poussant un profond soupir, leva les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre décoré magiquement d'un ciel étoilé. Ces lumières avaient toujours été pour lui une source d'apaisement, mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire oublier que la potion avait échoué, et que, durant un cours moment de sa vie, le monde avait semblé si _différent_ sans Potter.

Tellement mieux… Tellement… Reposant.

Tout était devenu si compliqué maintenant qu'il se rappelait.

La potion avait échoué. Et pour cause, la seule et unique chose qu'il voudrait à l'instant ce serait que Potter disparaisse de nouveau de sa vie. Ou alors… Qu'il ressente la honte qu'il lui avait fait ressentir en osant l'obliger à se souvenir de lui, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il représente pour lui. Ses longs doigts fins s'agrippèrent au tissu de son pantalon alors qu'il le retirait lentement. C'était son problème. Il ne cessait d'hésiter.

Et si...

Si Potter tentait d'entrer une nouvelle fois en contact avec lui? Le pouvait-il vraiment encore?

Sa lutte contre le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus difficile, il sentait ses paupières se fermer sur ses yeux gris sans qu'il ne parvienne à les garder ouvertes, et devait se forcer pour rester concentré.

Madame Pomfresh s'étant assurée de retarder le match pour lui, au moment où Blaise l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie pour "une vérification". C'était sûr maintenant, il était un véritable poufsouffle quand il s'y mettait. Il réprima un sourire qui disparut à la seconde même où un autre problème s'imposait. La rencontre était contre les gryffondor.

Potter allait jouer contre lui.

Il gémit de désespoir, son bras passant sur ses yeux dans une veine tentative d'échapper à la réalité, ses paupières se fermèrent et, malgré toute sa volonté, il s'endormit.

.

Une puissante aura de magie noire le fit frissonner. Ajustant sa robe sombre, il vérifia inconsciemment que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa poche, et regarda une dernière fois sa mère au moment où transplanaient autours de lui plusieurs Mangemorts. Son père s'avança pour aller parler à sa mère, un air grave sur le visage, et Bellatrix sorti de la foule, de cette présence qui la caractérisait tant, poussant sèchement les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant elle. Un vrombissement à sa droite le prévint de la venue d'un second groupe qu'il reconnu comme des chasseurs. Adoptant une posture indifférente, il sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine et sa main serra inconsciemment le haut du fauteuil sur lequel il était appuyé.

Ils l'ont trouvé.

C'était fini. La guerre était finie.

Sa tête se tourna lentement vers l'homme assit entre les deux chasseurs, et éprouva l'espace d'une seconde l'espoir que ce n'était pas peut-être pas la bonne personne. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été assez stupide pour avoir dit à haute voix le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Sa gorge se noua alors que, peu à peu, il distinguait le jeune homme défiguré face à lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il perdit toute l'énergie qui lui restait, s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil. Evidemment que c'était lui. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles, et merlin, revoir son visage, même défiguré, était une véritable torture.

« Est-ce Harry Potter ? »

Bellatrix Lestrange tenait fermement sa baguette dans ses mains, la pointant sur Potter. Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement, son visage défiguré par la haine. Il s'avança automatiquement, ses pas résonnant étrangement avec les battements de son cœur, et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de lui.

Il hésita, regardant partout sauf l'endroit attendu.

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, non, il ne pouvait… Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui signala que sa tante s'impatientait, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il se constitua un visage neutre, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, laissant ses yeux dériver vers le visage tuméfié face à lui.

La première chose qui attira son attention, c'était ses yeux, si expressifs. Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et il se sentit trembler. Ce regard lui avait manqué. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Je ne sais pas qui il est. »

Il tenta de se relever, détournant prestement ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveaux les siens. Beaucoup trop verts. Il respira profondément, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il contenait sa respiration. Tout à coup, un frisson lui traversa violemment toute la surface de son corps. Il ne réagit pas sur le moment, mais sentit une main attraper délicatement son bras, et le temps sembla de nouveau s'arrêter.

_Potter _

« Malfoy. »

La voix de Potter raisonna dans la grande salle, et il sentit tout son sang le quitter.

Merlin, il voulait juste pouvoir bouger. Rien qu'un petit peu.

« Tu ne te rappelle toujours pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y avait cette intonation dans la voix, il n'aurait pas sut vraiment comment la décrire, mais elle était douce, elle était inhabituelle. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de garder un visage neutre, et ce, malgré l'incroyable chaleur qui émanait de la main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Potter sembla remarquer son trouble, et relâcha sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Désolé. »

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, le regardant mal à l'aise.

« Tu dois trouver sa bizarre que je te prenne la main, et je n'imagine même pas ce que tu aurais fais si tu te rappelais de moi… »

Il avança lentement vers lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Plus le temps avançait, plus le sort que Potter avait lancé disparaissait. Peu à peu, le visage de Potter devenait celui qu'il avait toujours été, et il sentit son sang se glacer. Mais Potter n'effectua plus aucun mouvement.

Il se contentait de le regarder, d'un regard indéchiffrable. Et, alors que Draco s'attendait à un geste de sa part, ses lèvres se courbèrent d'un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire comme ça. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il semblait triste, et le regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Les yeux de Draco passèrent successivement de ses lèvres à ses yeux, essayant de comprendre, lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Harry s'adoucir.

« Ce regard me manque. »

.

Draco sortit de ses pensées, perplexe, et reprit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il était en cours pour la deuxième ou troisième heure de la matinée. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A cote de lui, Théodore lisait un livre sur les runes antiques. Il semblait profondément concentré, et le préfet se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? »

Nott releva une fraction de secondes son regard de son bouquin, avant de retourner à sa lecture comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je déteste me répéter. Tu le sais très bien. »

Il soupira, sa langue claquant sur son palet dans un bruit particulièrement insupportable.

« Tu as changé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que j'ai changé, Nott? » Répliqua-t-il rapidement, sur la défensive.

« Ne me la fait pas à moi ça Draco, pas à moi. Tu as changé. J'ai ma petite idée sur le pour qui, ce que je voudrais savoir, maintenant, c'est pourquoi. »

Il referma son livre sur les runes anciennes d'un coup sec, et s'affala contre le dossier derrière lui dans une position décontractée. Puis, voyant que le blond s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre, il soupira lourdement, croisant ses jambes sur la table devant lui.

« Quand est-ce que tu continueras à te cacher ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Lui répondit froidement le préfet, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

« C'est pourtant simple Draco, si tu veux te le faire le Potty, dans n'importe quel sens que pourrait avoir cette phrase pour toi, arrête de te cacher. T'as le contrôle de la situation maintenant, profites-en. »

Voyant le regard insistant du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le préfet se détourna de Théodore pour fixer le tableau, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est prévu… »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La tête posée sur la paume de sa main, Harry Potter soupira pour la trentième fois en l'espace de vingt minutes.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le plus douloureux. Que ce soit le 5 ème jour, que Malfoy ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui, qu'il devait donc abandonner l'idée de lui reparler un jour, ou que celui-ci soit actuellement en train de roucouler avec une petite brune de Serpentard dont il ignorait le nom. Et en plus elle semblait plus jeune que lui !

« Harry, pose ce couteau. » Ricana Ron à sa droite, la bouche pleine. Ne lâchant pas d'un seul regard la scène face à lui, il posa ses couverts sur son assiette brutalement, les paumes blanchies par la force qu'il y avait mise.

« Ne te moque pas de lui Ronald, et par pitié, arrête de manger ou tu vas finir par véritablement exploser.

- Mais j'ai faim ! » S'offusqua le roux, attrapant le saladier face à lui.

Il bouillonnait de rage. Une aura menaçante émanait de la table des gryffondor, faisant tourner plusieurs regards dans sa direction. Mais pas celui de Malfoy. Non. Parce qu'il ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, et parce qu'il était actuellement bien trop occupé à passer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de cette _charmante demoiselle_ pour se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Et l'autre là, comment osait-elle poser ses mains sur lui ? Et vas-y que je rigole à gorge déployée, et vas-y que je me penche lascivement au dessus de lui pour prendre à manger…

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Harry, il faut que tu te changes les idées.

- Non merci Ginny » Lui répondit-il par une grimace dégoûtée. « Très peu pour moi. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… » Elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à détacher son regard de cette vision. « Mais je ne sais pas, joue au quidditch, va Pré-au-Lard, vis ta vie, mais arrête de pleurer sur ton sort ça m'exaspère.

- Désolé d'être exaspérant. » Lui répliqua-t-il, la mine sombre, se dégageant de sa poigne pour regarder de nouveau dans la direction de Malfoy.

« Laisse-le Ginny » Intervint Hermione, lui lançant un regard compatissant. « Tiens, Colin, que nous vaut ta présence ? » S'exclama-t-elle, essayant de détourner le sujet le plus rapidement possible. Il détourna ses yeux de la table des Serpentard pour l'observer. Colin Crivey, qui avait bien grandit par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, sortait son appareil photo de son sac, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Je vais faire une photo pour le journal du Lycée. » Il prit un cliché, puis plusieurs autres, et poussa une exclamation qui le fit sursauter. « Ah ça, pour une surprise ! Il faut que j'immortalise ce moment, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

- Qu'on voit qu- » Sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge, abasourdie.

Devant lui, Malfoy avait posé une main sur la nuque de la Serpentard, et l'embrassait délicatement.

Il s'entendit murmurer d'une voix rauque qu'il avait oublié son livre et se leva brusquement. Les élèves qui étaient sur son chemin s'écartèrent précipitamment, chuchotant sur son passage alors qu'il passait entre les portes entrouvertes. Dévalant les escaliers, il prit une direction au hasard, et avança jusqu'à en être essoufflé. S'arrêtant finalement dans un couloir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il posa sur le haut de ses cuisses, inspirant et expirant si rapidement que sa vue se troubla.

.

Des coups claquèrent sèchement contre la porte des appartements du professeur de potion.

Apres un temps qui lui semblait interminable, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, révélant derrière elle la figure imposante de Severus Rogue. L'ancien mangemort le dévisagea d'un regard méprisant, une grimace dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air visiblement ravi de le voir.

« Laissez-moi entrer Rogue.

- Et pourquoi ça ? » Répliqua le directeur des Serpentard, il souleva un de ses sourcils sarcastiquement, le toisant dans une posture de supériorité.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez échoué Potter. Lamentablement. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent froidement, une tension palpable les entourant. Il voyait dans le regard du professeur toute la déception qu'il incarnait à ses yeux.

- Laisse-le entrer. » Émit un grognement sourd derrière la porte, visiblement accablé par le comportement des deux hommes.

Rogue lui lança un dernier regard condescendant puis l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête.

Incertain, Harry avança dans la pièce prudemment. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix, et aperçut Sirius Black appuyé contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Son parrain le regardait les sourcils froncés, et d'un seul mouvement franchit les pas qui le séparaient de lui, l'attirant d'un geste brusque dans ses bras.

« Harry … »

Le parfum familier lui engourdit légèrement les pensées, et il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Merlin, malgré toute sa volonté de lui en vouloir, pour son abandon, pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était en vie, sentir sa présence était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Il laissa sa tête se reposer contre son épaule, se laissant bercer par la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de son étreinte.

« Je voulais te prévenir, je l'aurais fais si j'avais pu. Je suis tellement désolé… » Chuchotait-il à son oreille, alors que ses bras se resserraient encore plus sur son corps. Il finit par s'éloigner légèrement, pour lui lancer le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

« Tu as vaincu Voldemort, je suis si fier de toi ! Je savais que tu allais y arriver, tu es bien le fils de ton père…

- Et toi, comment t'es-tu échappé du voile ?

- Grace à lui. » L'ancien prisonnier désigna du menton son amant, qui s'était éloigné d'eux pour aller s'occuper d'un chaudron où émanait une potion d'une couleur verdâtre. « Il ne veut pas me dire exactement comment, mais je pense qu'il a du donner quelque chose en échange. On ne sort pas une âme du royaume des morts aussi facilement… » Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vide avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Je ne peux pas être visible pour le reste du monde, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Il faut tout d'abord que Dumbledore voit avec le ministère, et que des enquêtes soient faites, parce que tout le monde pense que, enfin, que …

- Tu es mort. » Acheva Harry, le regard sombre.

« Que je suis mort, en effet. » Répéta Sirius, se raclant la gorge. Il s'arrêta, lui désignant une entrée dans un coin de la pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant l'endroit par lequel il l'avait vu passer la dernière fois. « Ce passage secret est l'un des seuls qui n'est pas présent sur la carte des maraudeurs, Sev' l'a fabriqué il y a quelques années, et il me permet d'atteindre un petit appartement dans Pré-

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais en vie ? » Le coupa le plus jeune, une rancœur visible dans la voix. « Je méritais de savoir » il accentua chaque syllabe, murmurées entres ses dents serrées.

« Je ne pouvais pas. » Lui répondit calmement Sirius, une peine visible dans les yeux. « Et crois-moi, je voulais le faire. Il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde depuis que je suis ici sans que je ne veuille te tenir au courant.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… » Poursuivit Harry, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, tentant de garder contenance, mais ses tremblements le trahissaient.

« Tu ne m'as rien dis. Tu m'as laissé seul, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je te croyais mort… » Il avala difficilement sa salive, « Tu es mort devant mes yeux. Puis Remus est mort, et Tonks, et Fred… Vous êtes tous morts à cause de moi. »

Il se sentit trembler, et baissa la tête de honte, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

« Je suis tellement désolé… Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide tu n'aurais pas eu à mourir. Tu n'aurais pas eu à te sacrifier. » Sa gorge laissa échapper un sanglot alors qu'il séchait ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Non… »

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant

« Tu as fait ce qu'il t'a semblé juste de faire. Et je l'ai fais parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé juste de faire. Je devais te protéger, pas l'inverse. »

Il se pencha vers lui, lui souriant doucement. Ce sourire le rajeunissait, seuls les signes de fatigue sur son visage, ses joues creusées et ce teint pâle pouvaient trahir ce que cet homme avait enduré. Et pourtant, ce sourire resplendissait d'une joie et d'une énergie unique. C'était le sourire de Sirius.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry. »

.

Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Tentant de rester concentrer, il les évita d'un mouvement maîtrisé, et franchit les obstacles aussi vivement qu'un lion. Le souffle court, Harry releva la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Alors ? » Cria-t-il au petit attroupement.

- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ? » Lui répondit amèrement la voix de Ron dans un grognement indistinct.

« Ce que Ronald essaye de dire », intervint Hermione, réajustant sa cape alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'eux « C'est que la bonne nouvelle est que tu peux commencer le cycle d'apprentissage pour devenir animagus haut la main, et la mauvaise nouvelle, est qu'il est presque l'heure du couvre feu, qu'il fait froid, qu'il pleut et si j'en note son petit regard malicieux, que ton patronus l'a dérangé dans un moment romantique avec un certain Serpentard. »

Harry explosa de rire, attrapant la tête de Ron pour l'ébouriffer. Il attrapa sa cape, la posant sur ses épaules alors que le trio légendaire attrapait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers les portes du château.

« Je vais pouvoir devenir animagus, tu te rends compte ? Comme mon père. Patmol a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre. » Sa voix chantonnait presque alors qu'il ouvrait les grandes portes. Entrant à l'intérieur, il secoua violemment ses cheveux pour en retirer toute la pluie, et se passa une main fatiguée dans ceux-ci.

Il ne devait plus réfléchir, il devait juste poursuivre son rêve, faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et oublier Malfoy. Juste, l'oublier. Relevant sa tête vers les escaliers, il entama d'enjamber les marches de marbre.

« Pourquoi cette décision d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Ron derrière lui, grommelant toujours contre la pluie.

« Une envie de changement. » Se contenta de répondre Harry, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, alors qu'il tournait vers la tour des gryffondor.

Il entendit ses meilleurs amis comploter derrière lui, et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre sur quel sujet se portait leur conversation. Ils devaient surement se dire que la raison de cette envie de changement avait un rapport avec un certain Serpentard, et ils n'auraient pas entièrement tord. Il devait se changer les idées. De toute manière, c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui de pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui désormais.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau, et hésita un instant à se frapper la tête contre le mur comme Dobby l'avait fait. Regardant sans vraiment regarder ou il allait, ses jambes le menaient automatiquement dans les couloirs, et il ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula. S'excusant, il fronça les sourcils et continua son chemin. Comment pouvait-on rentrer dans quelqu'un dans un couloir aussi grand ? Il n'y avait personne dans Poudlard qui pouvait faire ça. Personne n'osait le bousculer.

Enfin, une personne le faisait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, il reconnaissait cette odeur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et le brun tenta d'ignorer la sensation d'espoir qui l'envahit à cet instant. Se retournant d'un mouvement brusque pour regarder derrière lui, il vit un sourire orner les lèvres d'une silhouette bien connue, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Il entendit la voix de Ron s'exclamer à côté de lui.

« Tu viens bien de toucher Malfoy, ou c'est moi qui suit encore en train de rêver ?

- Et bien... » Soupira Hermione, attrapant ses cheveux pour les attacher. « Ça c'est une excellente nouvelle. »

Il ne l'avait pas rêvé… Il pouvait _toucher _Malfoy.

Cela signifiait que…

Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, si grand qu'il en était presque douloureux.

« Cet enfoiré… »

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour la suite! <strong>

**Aiko**


End file.
